


Tears of an angel

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Pirates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester es un Lord inglés más que se ha unido a la moda de poseer tierras en las Américas para comerciar con ellas. Su última noche en Londres, y antes de partir para terminar una transacción que empezó meses atrás, decide visitar a una vieja amiga que regenta un local poco decente. Allí conocerá a Castiel. La llegada de este enigmático hombre a su vida lo cambiará en más de un aspecto. Cuando el amor se presenta sin avisar a tu puerta... ¿la abrirías aún sin saber quién es ese desconocido que ha llamado?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Título:** [Tears of an angel](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-6n2PCth5Qk)

**Autora:** Taolee

**Capítulos:** 15

**Fandom:** Supernatural. AU.

**Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

**Rating:** NC—17

**Portada:** El dibujo no me pertenece. Yo sólo he puesto un marco bonito y el título. Si es tuyo este dibujo, dímelo y te acredito como corresponde. ¡Gracias!

**Warning:** Sexo demasiado explícito. ¿Cuándo demasiado es demasiado? 

**Personajes secundarios:** Sam Winchester, Charlie, Gabriel, Balthazar, Inias, Rufus...

**Beta:** Ro Hoshi

**Estado:** Terminado

**Nº de palabras:**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, no hay ánimo de lucro en el fic, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura casualidad :P

**Resumen:** Dean Winchester es un Lord inglés más que se ha unido a la moda de poseer tierras en las Américas para comerciar con ellas. Su última noche en Londres, y antes de partir para terminar una transacción que empezó meses atrás, decide visitar a una vieja amiga que regenta un local poco decente. Allí conocerá a Castiel. La llegada de este enigmático hombre a su vida lo cambiará en más de un aspecto. Cuando el amor se presenta sin avisar a tu puerta... ¿la abrirías aún sin saber quién es ese desconocido que ha llamado?

**Nota de la autora:** Los datos y hechos históricos que aparecen en la historia son reales aunque pueden no ajustarse cien por cien a la realidad. 

Fechas de publicación:

 

Capítulo 1 – 13 de enero 2014

Capítulo 2 – 15 de enero 2014

Capítulo 3 – 17 de enero 2014

Capítulo 4 – 21 de enero 2014

Capítulo 5 – 23 de enero 2014

Capítulo 6 – 28 de enero 2014

Capítulo 7 – 30 de enero 2014

Capítulo 8 – 4 de febrero 2014

Capítulo 9 – 6 de febrero 2014

Capítulo 10 – 11 de febrero 2014

Capítulo 11 – 13 de febrero 2014

Capítulo 12 – 18 de febrero 2014

Capítulo 13 – 20 de febrero 2014

Capítulo 14 – 25 de febrero 2014

Capítulo 15 – 27 de febrero 2014

 

Las fechas de las publicaciones están sujetas a cambios y son meramente orientativas. 

 

 

 

 

**Tears of an Angel**

 

CAPITULO 1

 

 

 

Londres, a comienzos de 1.700...

 

 

 

Dean Winchester terminó de cerrar la maleta, bajó a la calle para dejarla en el carruaje y le dio las indicaciones al cochero para que pusiera rumbo al Impala, el barco de su propiedad que esperaba paciente para zarpar esa misma noche rumbo a América.

La familia Winchester era bien conocida en Londres por sus múltiples viajes a esa tierra desconocida de paganos. El padre de Dean, John, fue muy famoso en su juventud por sus largos viajes y las fabulosas historias que contaba de cada una de ellas. Dean, junto con su hermano menor Sam, habían viajado con él desde que eran bien pequeños. Al carecer de madre, no había nada que los atara a Inglaterra, ni tampoco había nadie que le dijera a John que estaba criando a sus hijos de manera poco convencional. 

A John Winchester los títulos nobiliarios y las habladurías le traían sin cuidado. Incluso renunció a sus títulos, pasándolos a la familia de su mujer, los Campbell.

Dean y Sam, acostumbrados a esa clase de vida, agradecieron a su padre ese gesto, puesto que ninguno de los dos se veía confinado en un refinado salón de té pasando la velada en compañía de señoronas estiradas.

Cuando los jóvenes Winchester comenzaron a hacerse algo más mayores, los ingresó en una academia para que terminaran de formarse. Dean se quejó mucho y estuvo meses enfadado con su padre. Él quería viajar y conocer mundo, pero no tuvo más remedio que aguantar el tiempo que duró su formación en esa prestigiosa academia para hombres. Durante ese tiempo, Sam descubrió que le gustaba estudiar y disfrutaba aprendiendo cosas nuevas.

Meses antes de salir ambos de la academia, llegó la noticia de que John había muerto en un percance en alta mar, lo que hizo que los dos hermanos dejaran antes de tiempo su formación y tuvieran que empezar a buscarse la vida por su cuenta.

Dean siempre lo tuvo claro; quería seguir viajando y conocer nuevas tierras. Con el paso de los años se había convertido en comerciante de mercancías, incluso tenía su propio barco, el Impala; un navío negro, grande y reluciente, cargado siempre de artículos de distintas partes del mundo. 

Sam lo seguía. Nunca había abandonado su afición por los libros, por eso era habitual verlo en la cubierta del barco leyendo sin perder la concentración por muy agitada que estuviera la mar. 

Ambos llevaban así años y durante todo ese tiempo, Dean había disfrutado de la vida. Su inusuales gustos, tanto en atuendo para vestir, como al elegir compañía en su lecho, le habían llevado a viajar por todas partes tomando lo mejor de cada sitio.

Ahora emprendería un nuevo viaje. Meses atrás había dejado un asunto a medias en América y ya había llegado el momento de cerrarlo definitivamente. Le había llegado una carta donde le ofrecían un buen precio por unos prósperos terrenos en los que estaba muy interesado y, sin dudarlo un segundo, avisó a su tripulación y a su hermano, y esa misma noche con la última marea saldrían sin perder un día más.

Antes de irse y de emprender ese largo viaje, visitaría a su vieja amiga Charlie. 

Charlie no era mucho mayor que él, posiblemente fuera incluso hasta algo más joven, pero la vida la había tratado con dureza y para una mujer, tener treinta años y seguir soltera era casi un estigma. Aparte de todo eso, Charlie había decidido tiempo atrás no andarse por las ramas y hacer lo que le viniera en rama. Dueña y señora de una suculenta herencia y, alocada como siempre había sido, regentaba un club de citas desde varios años atrás.

Las mujeres de buena cuna la miraban como si fuera el mismísimo diablo. Quizás ese pelo pelirrojo y revuelto ayudaba a que pensaran así, pero a ella todo eso le divertía. Su club era un sitio para hombres en su mayoría, donde iban a buscar lo que sus estrechas y frígidas señoras no querían ofrecerles en el lecho conyugal. Para ella, pasárselo bien en la cama no era un pecado, sino una forma directa de alcanzar el cielo, por eso su negocio tenía tan buena clientela, toda masculina, y tan buena reputación entre los hombres; Charlie y sus chicas eran discretas, apasionadas y muy muy serviciales.

 

 

 

Dean entró por la puerta de atrás. Conocía a Charlie de sobra como para saber que su presencia era siempre bien recibida y gozaba de la suficiente confianza como para hacer lo que quisiera.

Ella levantó la vista cuando vio aparecer al mayor de los Winchester. Le echó los brazos al cuello y lo morreó como si fueran viejos amantes. Para ninguno de los dos ese beso significaba algo carnal; Dean estaba interesado en los hombres y Charlie en las mujeres. Juntos eran la pareja perfecta.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Dean? Pensé que ya habrías zarpado con tu enorme barco.

— Esta noche —Dean se dejó guiar por ella hacia el floreado sofá y se sentó a su lado. Un segundo más tarde una chica de pechos turgentes desbordando fuera del corsé les sirvió a ambos un vaso bien generoso de whisky—. Antes he venido a despedirme de ti.

— Y a pasar un buen rato —ella le guiñó el ojo sabiendo que, los gustos de Dean, sólo podían ser aplacados en su local—. Pues déjame decirte que estás de suerte esta noche.

Dean levantó las cejas, curioso por esas palabras.

— Soy todo oídos —se acomodó en el sofá y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra para prestarle toda su atención.

— Ha venido a visitarme un... viejo amigo, que, casualmente, tiene tus mismos gustos.. —ella le guiñó un ojo para hacerle entender por dónde iba—. Es guapo a rabiar y, por lo poco que he oído de él en la cama, no hay nadie que la chupe mejor.

Dean sonrió por las palabras de su amiga. Charlie era directa e impactante como una bala. A veces aún recordaba cuando la conoció, tan jovencita y tímida. Ahora, esa niña asustada que casi se escandalizaba por todo, se había convertido en la mejor madame de Londres y de todos los pueblos de alrededor.

— Me asombra saber que poseas ese dato —Dean le dio un trago un su vaso y esperó a que ella le respondiera.

— ¿De qué te sorprendes? —le dio un codazo y le guiñó un ojo a su vez—. Yo mando aquí y lo sé todo.

— ¿Todo... todo? —Dean sonrió sin poder evitar ruborizarse un poco.

— Todo, Dean... todo —se levantó, dejó el vaso sobre la mesa más cercana y llamó a una chica que esperaba paciente al fondo. 

La mirada que Charlie le lanzó a la joven cuando la tuvo cerca dio a entender claramente que ambas habían compartido algo más que una simple partida al mus. 

— Hada —pronunció el nombre de la chica como si fuera magia en su lengua—, por favor, tráeme mi bata de terciopelo rojo y las zapatillas a juego. Voy a salir al salón a buscar a mi amigo —se volvió hacia Dean para lanzarle una seductora mirada—. Esta noche tiene que ser inolvidable para ti.

Dean levantó su vaso y brindó por las palabras de su amiga. Luego la vio salir de la sala en busca de una presa para él. Sinceramente, él no tenía ninguna duda de que lo que iba a traerle Charlie iba a ser completamente de su agrado.

 

 

 

Caminó despacio por la segunda planta del local. El pasillo con poca iluminación le confería la intimidad que a él, precisamente, no le hacía falta. Dean no era un personaje importante, ni su hermano, y hacía mucho tiempo atrás que no se hablaba con la otra rama de la familia, así que lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer era asunto suyo y de nadie más. A ojos de la sociedad, él no existía, centrándose en otros jóvenes con títulos más importantes con escándalos más suculentos a sus espaldas.

Cuando abrió la puerta del dormitorio donde lo había mandado Charlie, Dean entró sin dudar. Cerró la puerta sin volverse y caminó hacia el centro de la habitación. Esa lujosa estancia tenía todo lo que pudiera desear y más. Un ruido tras él le hizo darse la vuelta.

— Quítate la ropa y espérame en la cama.

Dean levantó una ceja. No solían darle órdenes, y mucho menos en la cama, pero tuvo que reconocer que no le desagradó oírlo de esos labios.

El whisky le había calentado la sangre y gran parte de su anatomía, aunque nada tuvo que ver el alcohol para apreciar el grado de belleza del desconocido que tenía frente a él. 

De ojos profundamente azules y labios llenos y sabrosos, Dean se lamió los suyos propios asintiendo lentamente. No podía apartar los ojos de él y tampoco sabía si quería hacerlo realmente. 

Con una calma que no sabía que poseía, Dean fue una a una desprendiéndose de sus prendas. No solía ser tan descarado, pero ese hombre le había abierto una puerta e invitado a pasar, y él iba a aprovechar esa invitación. Cuando se quedó completamente desnudo, caminó hacia la cama con una erección que desafiaba la gravedad, con toda la dignidad posible ante semejante situación y se tumbó encima sin ningún titubeo. 

El desconocido lo miró a su vez sin dejarse avasallar por la penetrante mirada del otro. Comenzó a quitarse su propia ropa sin apartar los ojos de las pupilas verdes de Dean. Ese hombre tan apuesto, con esos labios y esas pecas, era mucho mejor que lo que Charlie le había prometido. _“Será el mejor polvo de tu_ _jodida existencia_ _”_ le había dicho su amiga. Castiel había tenido muy buenos ratos a lo largo de su vida, de eso no podía quejarse, pero semejante promesa tenía que ser descubierta para ver si era verdad sí o sí.

Al terminar de acercarse a la cama, Castiel ya estaba completamente desnudo y excitado. ¿Cómo no estarlo con semejante semental tumbado sobre la colcha esperándole? Cuando llegó a él, se tumbó a su lado pero en sentido contrario, dejando las piernas al lado del brazo de Dean y quedándose él cerca de sus caderas. De pronto esa erección le pareció incluso más grande que antes. Eso le hizo la boca agua, así que aprovechando el exceso de saliva, guió los labios hacia él para deslizárselo lenta y profundamente en la boca.

Dean exhaló un jadeo de alivio y satisfacción cuando se sintió completamente rodeado por esa cálida humedad. Lo siguiente que supo fue que todo se le tornó borroso y la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de él. No sabía si estaba gimiendo demasiado alto, pero estaba en el lugar adecuado para ello, así que tampoco le preocupó en exceso. Simplemente se dejó llevar sin miramientos.

Ese hombre sabía chuparla como nadie y tenía que concederle el mérito de que tenía una lengua y unos labios prodigiosos. Charlie tenía razón; ese desconocido le estaba haciendo la mejor mamada del mundo, y eso que él, afortunadamente, había vivido algunas muy buenas. Ésta sin duda era la mejor de todas.

Elevó las caderas para salirle al encuentro. No quería ni un sólo milímetro de distancia entre su erección y esos labios. Quería sentir multiplicado por mil y sin parar ni un sólo segundo. Por eso llevó la mano hacia la cabeza del otro y lo instó con poca delicadeza a que bajara un poco más y se la chupara con más profundidad.

Castiel sonrió sabiendo lo que le pedía. Luchó contra él y acabó levantando la cabeza para observarle. Dean le sostuvo la mirada. La frente perlada de gotas de sudor, esos labios carnosos y llenos, las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo, y esa mirada... Esa mirada lo desarmó por completo.

— Desliza un dedo dentro de mí.

Dean escuchó esa ronca voz como si estuviera hipnotizado. Asintió y, segundos más tardes, se estaba lamiendo el dedo corazón para cumplir con la orden.

Castiel había levantado la pierna hasta apoyarla sobre el pecho de Dean, ofreciéndole así una maravillosa vista de su trasero. Segundos más tarde sintió un dedo recorrerle esa sensible piel y pararse ante su entrada para presionar luego poco a poco. Tuvo que gruñir ante la sensación. Él necesitaba mucho más y lo quería ahora.

— Sigue —le instó—. No te detengas.

Dean asintió, giró el dedo y se coló dentro de él notando cómo el anillo de músculos de ese trasero se ceñía a él poniéndole difícil el paso. Eso no lo achantó y siguió su camino hasta que dio con esa delicada zona. Sin perder tiempo comenzó a frotar la yema del dedo sobre ella. El otro reaccionó enseguida y, tras jadear varias veces, volvió a llevárselo a la boca para seguir por donde lo había dejado.

La habitación se llenó de gemidos entre otras cosas. Dean jamás había estado tumbado en una cama haciendo eso. No solía tener suficiente confianza como para llegar a intimar tanto en ese aspecto, pero con este hombre era distinto; era como si le conociera de toda la vida, como si siempre hubieran estado juntos aunque aún no supiese su nombre.

 

Tras dejarle al borde de la locura, Castiel se levantó con pereza, como si por él se hubieran quedado así mucho más rato. Entonces se sentó a horcadas sobre la cintura de Dean dándole la espalda. Ese prieto trasero rozaba su erección volviéndolo loco de deseo por colarse en él.

— Fóllame —Castiel elevó un poco las caderas para que Dean tuviera sitio para poner maniobrar.

Obedeciendo como buen alumno que era, se agarró el pene y lo guió hacia su entrada. Justo antes de colarse en él, paró en seco.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

Castiel giró la cabeza para mirarle.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —volvió a repetir pasándose la lengua por los labios—. Yo me llamo Dean.

— Castiel —jadeó él también notando cómo la erección de ese hombre se había colado un poco en él, posiblemente sin intención de hacerlo—. Me llamo Castiel.

Dean asintió. El nombre era muy raro y jamás había coincidido con nadie que se llamara igual. Claro que tampoco había coincidido con nadie que la chupara tan bien. Era obvio que Castiel era único en su especie en más de un sentido.

Lo agarró de las caderas y lo guió para que cayera poco a poco hacia abajo mientras lo empalaba con relativa facilidad. Cuando ese trasero lo hubo engullido por entero, Dean se tomó el lujo de observar esos atléticos y sutiles músculos que tenía bajo esa bronceada piel. Se notaba que ese hombre tenía que hacer alguna clase de ejercicio físico para estar así. 

Recorrió las manos hacia arriba para acariciarle la espalda cuando notó que comenzaba a moverse. Se lo estaba follando y él no tenía nada que decir al respecto. Entonces notó algo en la espalda de ese hombre, para ser más exacto, sobre ambos omoplatos. Apartó los dedos y vio cómo una serie de cicatrices formaban sobre la piel unas alas desplegadas y abiertas, como si fueran a echar el vuelo de un momento a otro. 

— ¿Por qué tienes esas cicatrices? —no pudo evitar preguntarle mientras las volvía a recorrer con los dedos. No estaban apostilladas, lo que quería decir que la herida debió de haberse producido muchos años atrás.

Castiel dejó de moverse para sentarse sobre sus caderas. Esbozó una sonrisa que Dean no pudo observar y sin volverse le respondió.

— No me acuerdo. Hace tanto que las tengo que no recuerdo cómo me las hice —su voz ahora fue suave, apenas un susurro que acarició el cálido ambiente de la habitación.

— Parecen alas —Dean dejó de tocarlas para mirarle bien.

— Lo sé —sonrió y comenzó a moverse de nuevo hasta hacerle jadear por la sensación—. Quizás antes fuera un ángel del Señor.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

 

 

 

Dean no pudo evitar esbozar un gruñido que salió de lo más profundo de su garganta cuando descargó desbocado en el trasero de Castiel. Todo su cuerpo se contrajo ante la profunda sensación del orgasmo haciendo mella en él. Clavó las yemas de los dedos en sendas nalgas de ese hombre para sujetarlo y hacerle entender que sí, que podía haber mandado en él hasta haberle llevado y empujado por el precipicio, pero que ahora era él quien llevaba el control.

Cuando la última de las sacudidas abandonó su cuerpo, quedó laxo y jadeante sobre la cama el tiempo justo para tomar algo de aire e incorporarse otra vez. Empujó a Castiel hacia delante y le hizo darse la vuelta mientras le abría las piernas completamente para colocarse en medio de ellas. Él no hacía ese tipo de cosas, mucho menos a desconocidos y mucho menos la primera vez, pero ese hombre era diferente, distinto, y no quería dejarse ni un sólo centímetro de su cuerpo sin recorrer.

Castiel se dejó hacer. Cuando lo vio arrodillarse entre sus piernas, supo que no iba a durar todo lo que le hubiera gustado. Los labios de Dean habían sido creados por una razón, y estaba seguro que iba a descubrirlo en cuestión de segundos.

Fue una mamada que le dejó las piernas temblando y con los nervios a flor de piel, deseando dejarse llevar por la sensación, pero Dean no había acabado aún con él; lo sostuvo con una mano para comenzar a masajearlo mientras con los dientes iba dándole suaves mordiscos sobre los testículos hasta llegar a esa zona donde otra parte de su anatomía había estado varios minutos atrás.

Sabía a él, todo estaba lubricado por él, y saborearse le llenó los sentidos. Lo recorrió con la lengua haciendo que gimiera sin control, sin importarle que todo Londres se estuviera enterando de lo que estaban haciendo.

Con el último giro de muñeca, Castiel levantó las caderas y arremetió contra él mientras se vaciaba sobre su mano sin medir la fuerza de su impulso. Dean sonrió sin dejar de lamerle e incursionar en él. Varias gotas blanquecinas rodaron por su piel y él las atrapó con su lengua para saborearlas. Cuando la oleada principal hubo pasado, se incorporó para lamerse la mano y las afiladas caderas donde el esperma de Castiel había llegado. Éste lo miró sabiendo con certeza que jamás había visto nada más erótico que los labios de Dean manchados por él. Luego todo se tornó oscuro.

 

 

 

Castiel se despertó un rato más tarde, cuando Dean abandonó la cama para vestirse. Él también se incorporó y comenzó a recoger su ropa para ponérsela. En silencio, ambos se vistieron casi sin mirarse, como si pronto, todo el pudor que no habían tenido antes, hubiera llegado a ellos multiplicado por mil. Cuando Dean terminó, se volvió antes de irse, se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó varias monedas de oro.

— Gracias —las dejó sobre la cama sin percatarse del estupor de Castiel—. Salgo de viaje esta noche y estaré varios meses fuera. Cuando vuelva... —hizo una pausa donde aprovechó para darse la vuelta y esconder parte del rubor que tenía en las mejillas—. Cuando vuelva me gustaría verte de nuevo. Preguntaré a Charlie por ti.

Castiel parpadeó y asintió. Lo vio salir de la habitación y luego giró la cabeza para ver las monedas que había dejado ese hombre sobre la cama. Con una sonrisa curiosa en los labios, cogió las monedas y se las metió en el bolsillo del pantalón. Cuando terminó de vestirse abandonó el dormitorio.

 

 

 

— Por esa cara deduzco que la noche ha sido placentera —Charlie abrió la puerta un segundo antes de que Dean llamara.

— No me has dado tiempo a llamar —sonrió.

Ella le dejó pasar y cerró tras él.

— No me hizo falta; apestas demasiado a sexo como para no haberte olido venir.

Dean esbozó otra sonrisa y se dejó caer en el sofá. Charle le acercó un whisky y se sentó en el sofá que había enfrente.

— Te ha gustado mi regalito, deduzco.

— El mejor que me han hecho nunca —sorbió a desgana porque eso significaba dejar de paladear la piel de ese hombre junto con la suya y cuyo saber aún conservaba en la lengua—. Ahora tengo que irme. Como se pase la última marea del día, Sam es capaz de matarme.

— ¿Cómo está ese grandullón? Hace mucho que no le veo.

Dean dejó el vaso a un lado y se puso de pie.

— Bien. Aunque ya le conoces; jamás le verás por aquí. 

— Lo sé —ella también se levantó para acompañarle a la puerta—. Si quiero hablar con él tendré que ir a una biblioteca o algo por el estilo, ¿verdad?

— Más o menos —Dean se volvió antes de salir para estrechar a su amiga en un cálido abrazo—. Gracias por todo.

La risa de ella resonó por la sala. 

— Creo que no es a mí a quien tienes que dar las gracias, pero te he entendido —se alejó algo de él cuando terminó el abrazo—. ¿Vas a estar mucho tiempo fuera?

— Varios meses. No quiero entretenerme mucho allí, pero ya sabes que todo depende de si las mareas nos son favorables o no.

— Lo sé. Ten cuidado, ¿vale?

— Lo tendré.

Tras despedirse de su amiga, Dean abandonó la sala y tras caminar por el mismo pasillo de la parte de atrás del local, salió fuera a la oscuridad de la noche. Iba con tiempo y al principio pensó en ir andando. Los muelles no quedaban demasiado lejos de allí, pero no quería arriesgarse a encontrarse con gente de mala calaña. Conocía la fama que tenía ese lugar y no quería estropear la noche después de haberlo pasado tan bien. Además, su cochero tendría que estar esperándole a la vuelta de la esquina. 

 

 

 

Cuando montó en el carruaje, le dio las indicaciones para que lo llevara directo al barco y tras eso, se acomodó en el asiento. Apenas doblaron la primera esquina, Dean vio a través de la ventanilla una silueta que le resultó familiar. Con voz firme le indicó al cochero que detuviera el carruaje. Éste lo hizo en el acto a la misma vez que Dean abría la puerta y saludaba al forastero que iba caminando a un lado de la acera.

— ¿Te llevo a alguna parte?

Castiel levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con Dean, sonriente, en su cálido carruaje. Fuera llovía aunque no demasiado. Era esa maldita humedad de Londres la que lo estaba calando hasta los huesos.

— Voy al muelle —la voz de Castiel fue seca y los ojos azules se quedaron fijos en él.

— Sube —Dean se ahorró el decirle que él también iba hacia ese mismo destino. Cuando lo tuvo sentado enfrente, no quiso preguntarle para qué iba allí porque la respuesta era obvia; los prostitutos y las prostitutas tenían que buscar sus clientes donde fueran, y los muelles era el lugar ideal para encontrar borrachos para poder timarlos incluso antes de que se bajaran los pantalones.

— Gracias —Castiel se acomodó en el asiento de enfrente al de Dean y miró a su alrededor. El carruaje no era el más lujoso que había visto, pero le dio a entender que Dean tenía el suficiente dinero para mantenerse cómodamente.

— No me gusta viajar solo —respondió haciéndole una señal al cochero para que se pusiera en marcha.

— A mí tampoco —esbozó una leve sonrisa a medias.

— ¿Hace mucho que conoces a Charlie?

— Sí.

El vano intento por entablar una conversación amistosa sin fructíferos resultados hizo que Dean se revolviera en su asiento y volviera la cabeza hacia un lado para mirar las oscuras calles. Parecía que ese tipo era de pocas palabras, así que iba a respetarlo. Se sorprendió realmente cuando lo oyó hablar sin haberle preguntado nada.

— Charlie es una gran mujer. La conocí hace unos cuatro o cinco años. Yo estaba metido en un lío y ella me ayudó —Castiel también giró la cabeza hacia la ventanilla—. Jamás se lo podré agradecer lo suficiente.

Dean se volvió hacia él. Sentía curiosidad por saber qué era lo que había hecho Charlie para que ese hombre hablara tan bien de ella, aunque se lo podía imaginar; tener un lugar seguro donde poder trabajar, sobre todo en esa profesión, era para estar cuanto menos agradecido. 

— Ella es así; aunque no pueda salvarse ella misma, intentará por todos los medios salvar a los demás —Dean sentenció sus palabras mirándole fijamente.

Castiel también levantó la cabeza para mirarle y ambos se quedaron así durante varios segundos; perdidos en la mirada del otro.

Era una sensación peculiar la que ambos sentían, porque la conversación no era fluida y amena, al menos no todo lo que a Dean le hubiera gustado, y no se sentía incómodo. A Castiel le pasaba lo mismo. Él era un hombre parco en palabras, a veces algo serio y con un extraño sentido del humor. El carácter de Dean era para él algo nuevo y peculiar.

— Señor —la voz del cochero llegó desde el pescante algo más alterada de lo normal—. Creo que tenemos un problema.

Dean reaccionó en el acto y Castiel hizo lo mismo incorporándose del asiento. Dean le colocó una mano sobre el hombro.

— Quédate aquí y no salgas.

Castiel lo miró serio. ¿Se creía acaso que era un niño que no sabía cuidarse? Cuando lo vio salir del carruaje y cerrar la puerta tras él, obedeció su orden y se quedó mirando por la ventana. No tenía miedo a salir; quería más bien observar qué pasaba para decidir qué hacer.

Dean caminó varios pasos delante del carruaje hasta enfrentar a un tipo que llevaba una navaja en la mano. Parecía estar algo borracho y blandía el arma como si fuera a usarla en cualquier momento.

— Dame dinero —reclamó como si fuera un derecho hacerlo.

Dean levantó una ceja y negó con la cabeza. Si había algo que no toleraba en la vida eran los borrachos que se envalentonaban en cuanto tomaban media pinta de cerveza.

— Quítate de mi camino. Llego tarde.

— Dame dinero —repitió como si no supiera decir nada más. 

— Y yo te he dicho que te quites de mi camino —Dean dio un paso al frente para demostrarle que no le tenía miedo—. Ahora.

El hombre sonrió con descaro mostrando que le faltaban varios dientes y los que le quedaban estaban más podridos que otra cosa. Entonces arremetió contra Dean tambaleándose de un lado a otro. El atacado apenas tuvo que levantar un brazo para quitárselo de encima como si fuera un molesto mosquito.

— Vete antes de que me enfade.

El borracho no le hizo caso y volvió a arremeter contra él sabiendo que tenía las de perder. 

Castiel lo observaba todo desde el carruaje. No había intervenido porque sabía que un borrachuzo del tres al cuarto no era nada para Dean. No lo conocía de nada, pero algo le decía que ese hombre se había hecho a sí mismo y no había crecido precisamente entre bolas de algodón. 

Entonces un destello al fondo del callejón le llamó la atención. Eso le dio mala espina. Que el borracho ese les hubiera detenido cuando apenas podía ponerse en pie bien podía ser un señuelo para mantener a Dean distraído y atacarle de otra manera. 

Sin pensarlo, bajó del carruaje y fue hacia él sin hacer ruido. Su nuevo amigo no podía verlo porque estaba demasiado ocupado quitándose de encima al borracho, pero él, que tenía una vista casi de lince, podía observar que al fondo, en la oscuridad, algo se movía demasiado despacio como para ser casual. 

Un silbido sonó en el aire húmedo de la noche y el borracho, como obedeciendo una orden, se echó al suelo. Dean lo miró sin comprender, pero Castiel supo entonces a ciencia cierta que eso era una trampa. Apenas llegó a tiempo para tirar de Dean y quitarle del medio cuando un arma resonó en la oscuridad. Sin pensarlo realmente y sabiendo que tenía pocas opciones de salir ileso de allí, Castiel se puso delante de Dean en cuanto oyó el disparo. Segundos más tarde sintió un pinchazo agudo y caliente en la cadera. Lo siguiente que supo fue que caía de rodillas al suelo sin poder evitarlo. Las piernas le comenzaron a temblar y poco a poco fue perdiendo fuerza hasta que acabó de rodillas frente a Dean. Estaba tan desconcertado que no atinó a agarrarle con suficiente fuerza.

Al oír el disparo, supo que todo había sido una trampa, y al ver caer a Castiel, fue consciente de que el hombre poniéndose en medio le había salvado la vida.

En medio de la oscuridad no sabía el alcance de la bala ni si habrían más atacantes, pero no tenía tiempo que perder; cogió a Castiel en brazos, lo metió en el carruaje y ordenó al cochero que condujera lo más rápidamente posible hacia el barco. 

 

 

 

Llegaron apenas un par de minutos más tarde. Delante del Impala había mucho movimiento. Los marineros terminaban de cargar las últimas cajas de provisiones y Sam se aseguraba de que todo estuviera en orden. Cuando vio aparecer el carruaje de su hermano a esa velocidad, supo que algo no iba bien. Corrió hacia la puerta cuando éste se detuvo.

— Dean... —tiró del pomo y se quedó congelado al ver que su hermano tenía a alguien en los brazos. Alguien que no tenía muy buena pinta—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Ayúdame —ignoró su pregunta y le instó a que cogiera a Castiel para poder salir ambos del carruaje—. Vamos a subirlo al barco.

Sam tenía muchas preguntas por hacerle, pero no quiso discutir con él. Cuando tuvo al herido en sus brazos, supo que la cosa no pintaba bien, así que no perdió más tiempo y corrió con él en brazos hacia el camarote de su hermano. Luego lo dejó con cuidado sobre la cama. Dean llegó tras él.

— Llama a Gabriel. Rápido.

Sam asintió y salió igual de rápido a como había entrado.

Dean aprovechó para evaluar la herida. Le preocupaba el tamaño de la bala y el lugar donde había recibido el disparo, justo en la cadera. Él no era médico, pero había visto suficientes heridas como saber que un hombre grande, fuerte y sano podía morir desangrado en cuestión de minutos si la herida se producía en algún sitio clave del cuerpo.

— Dean —Gabriel llegó tras Sam y se sentó en la cama al lado de Castiel para examinarle. Él no era médico, pero se le daban bien las hierba medicinales y era lo más parecido a un doctor que tenían en ese momento—. Tiene mala pinta —miró la herida intentando ver la trayectoria a través de la carne—. No hay orificio de salida. Hay que sacarle la bala y cerrar cuanto antes o se desangrará.

— ¿Puedes hacerlo? —Dean lo miró preocupado sabiendo las limitaciones de Gabe.

— Jamás lo he hecho y no sabemos dónde está alojada la bala. Tenemos que llamar a un doctor.

— Dean —Sam miró a su hermano. No quería parecer un insensible, pero tenía que mantener la cabeza centrada en casos así—. Tenemos que aprovechar la marea de esta noche. Si no nos vamos ya, nos pillarán los temporales a mitad de camino y ya sabes que eso es muy peligroso.

— Lo sé —la respuesta de Dean salió como un ladrido—, pero no puedo dejarle así —se volvió para mirar a su hermano—. Este hombre me ha salvado la vida.

Sam tragó saliva sabiendo lo importante que era para Dean el código del honor, por eso asintió con vehemencia.

— Está bien —se volvió hacia Gabriel—. ¿Podemos hacer algo nosotros?

— Hay que sacarle la bala y yo no me atrevo —el marinero le devolvió la mirada—. Tuve una mala experiencia con eso y... lo siento, no puedo.

— Lo haré yo —Dean se estaba quitando el abrigo y la chaqueta y había comenzado a remangarse las mangas de la camisa— Gabe, ¿puedes preparar todo lo que necesitamos?

El marinero asintió, se levantó del borde de la cama y salió a toda prisa.

Sam miró a su hermano buscando su mirada hasta que lo consiguió.

— ¿Qué hacemos?

— ¿A qué te refieres? Voy a salvarle la vida —la determinación de Dean era absoluta.

— No me refiero a eso. Tenemos que zarpar. Ya. 

— Nos lo llevamos —Dean comenzó a sacar sábanas limpias de un arcón y varias toallas.

Sam levantó las cejas.

— ¿Vas a llevártelo sin su consentimiento?

— Si lo dejo aquí no va a sobrevivir.

— Dean. ¿Quién es?

Dean volvió la cabeza hacia la cama para ver el semblante apagado y casi sin vida de Castiel. Buena pregunta... ¿Quién era ese hombre que le había salvado la vida?

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

CAPITULO 3

 

 

 

El Impala atravesó despacio el Támesis para tomar rumbo hacia alta mar. Sam manejaba el timón e iba pendiente de ir más lento de lo normal y evitar cualquier tipo de oleaje que cualquier otro barco pudiera ocasionar. Sabía que en el camarote de Dean las cosas estaban bastante complicadas, así que intentó por todos los medios facilitarle la tarea a su hermano y a Gabriel.

 

— Tú le sujetas y yo busco la bala.

Gabriel asintió, pero le paró el brazo antes de que Dean procediera. Se habían lavado bien las manos y habían desinfectado la herida todo lo posible. 

— Tendrás que hacerlo con mucho cuidado. Si provocas otro desgarro, perderá la poca sangre que le queda y ya no podremos hacer nada por él. ¿Entiendes?

Dean asintió sabiendo que ahora iba a estar todo en sus manos.

— Lo haré con cuidado, pero Gabriel... ¿Qué hago cuando saque la bala?

El marinero lo miró. Él no era médico por muchas heridas que hubiera curado, aunque debía reconocer que jamás nunca como esa. Intentó aplicar el sentido común.

— Cuando la localices, no la saques de golpe; intenta que sea poco a poco y antes de hacerlo, analiza dónde está atascada, porque a veces quitarla es peor, ya que el herido termina por desangrarse. 

— Entendido.

— Si ves que no hay peligro para sacarla, en cuanto lo hagas, limpiaré de nuevo la herida y la cerraré. Habrá que observarle atentamente en los próximos días.

Dean se lamió los labios, más por nerviosismo que por otra cosa. Entonces observó la herida; había dejado de sangrar, pero no por eso tenía mejor aspecto. Poniéndole la mano izquierda sobre el abdomen por si se movía, acercó lentamente la derecha hacia la abertura. Sus dedos eran demasiado grandes y si quería coger la bala, tendría que meter dos o no podría sacar el proyectil luego. Respiró hondo, se obligó a no salir corriendo de allí, y procedió a llevar a cabo el delicado procedimiento.

La impresión fue demasiado desagradable como para pararse a analizarla. Castiel se agitó con violencia y tuvo que apretarle el abdomen para que no se moviera más, cosa que provocó que la herida comenzara a sangrar de nuevo con abundancia.

— ¿La encuentras?

Dean negó con la cabeza. Él no era médico y jamás había hecho algo así. Desde luego jamás pensó que podría hacerlo. Cada minuto contaba y cuanta más sangre perdiera Castiel, más peligro corría. Entonces sus dedos rozaron algo. Tenía que ser la bala. No tenía el mismo tacto que el tejido blando y viscoso que había alrededor y tampoco era hueso. Sin duda tenía que ser la bala. 

— Ahora —sonrió a medias por la situación. Le dio varios toquecitos con la yema del dedo y comprobó que no estaba incrustada en el hueso y que podría extraerla sin problemas—. Voy a sacarla.

— Con cuidado —Gabriel sujetó mejor a Castiel cuando éste se agitó inquieto tras un susurro incomprensible. 

Los dedos de Dean sostenían la bala con cuidado abriéndose de nuevo paso hacia la abertura para sacar el objeto y poder cerrarle cuanto antes. Entonces un chorro de sangre muy roja y fresca brotó de la herida manchándole gran parte de la mano.

— ¡Para, para! —Gabriel lo detuvo en el acto—. Necesitamos más toallas para taponar. Enseguida vuelvo.

Dean lo vio salir y maldijo su suerte por estar viviendo aquello. Deseó que fuera él quien estuviera tumbado en la cama y semiinconsciente. Al menos no se estaría enterando de la mitad de lo que estaba pasando.

— Tienes una peculiar obsesión por deslizar los dedos en cualquier orificio de mi cuerpo.

La voz sonó débil y apagada. Cuando Dean levantó la cabeza, vio a Castiel despierto, mirándole con los ojos medio cerrados y cubierto en sudor. 

— Me has descubierto —Dean intentó seguirle la broma, sobre todo para que no se preocupara más de lo necesario.

A Castiel le costó esbozar una sonrisa. 

— Estoy en las mejores manos —sentenció antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

Dean no estaba seguro, pero asintió para infundirle algo de confianza, o para infundírsela él mismo. Al ver que Castiel no volvía a abrir los ojos, lo zarandeo con la mano que tenía libre.

— Castiel —lo llamó sin resultado. Luego lo volvió a agitar, ésta vez con algo más de fuerza—. Cas.

Realmente no fue consciente de que había acortado su nombre, sólo quería volver a ver esos ojos azules y que no se hubieran apagado para siempre.

— Cas —repitió, llamándole—. Cas, abre los ojos.

Castiel obedeció.

— Me duele.

Tenía que dolerle. Tenía dos dedos dentro, una bala y un boquete que no paraba de sangrar. Que no estuviera llorando a lágrima viva o al menos maldiciendo a todo el mundo, indicaba la templanza que tenía ese hombre.

— Eso es buena señal. Si no sintieras nada empezaría a preocuparme —Dean agarró la botella de whisky y la tumbó sobre sus labios para darle de beber—. Toma. Te ayudará a rebajar el dolor.

— Y la consciencia —bromeó tragando un buche largo que le abrasó la garganta y el pecho.

Cuando retiró la botella, Dean se llevó el gollete a los labios y bebió él también, aunque no tanto. Quería templar los nervios, pero no emborracharse. 

— Dean, si no salgo de ésta...

— Vas a salir —lo calló de golpe—. Vas a salir, Cas. No voy a permitir que mueras.

— ¡Ya estoy aquí! —Gabriel llegó como un torbellino y corrió para poner la toalla rodeando la herida—. Ahora saca la mano con cuidado y yo la taponaré. Ya tengo preparado la aguja y el hilo.

Dean no esperó más para extraer los dedos. Todo era un amasijo de sangre y coágulos, y al final de los dedos, una bala. El cuerpo de Castiel se había tensado durante todo ese proceso, pero ahora yacía inerte sobre el colchón. Dean lo miró preocupado.

— Está inconsciente —Gabriel taponó la herida, la limpió un poco más y cogió la aguja para comenzar a coser—. Y es lo mejor. Este tío ha estado despierto todo el rato y no ha lanzado ni un sólo grito. Tiene que tener los huevos como rocas.

Dean sonrió recordando que esa no era la parte más dura de Cas. Entonces se percató que llevaba un rato abreviando su nombre.

 

 

 

 

Llevaban varios días en medio del océano. Sam iba en la dirección correcta y Dean no podía esperar menos de su hermano. Era un buen capitán de barco y si había alguien que hiciera las cosas con precisión, ese era él.

El día había sido caluroso y la noche estaba siendo igual de pegajosa. Pronto comenzaría el mal tiempo y llegarían los aguaceros y el frío. A Dean le daba igual navegar así. Había crecido jugando en la proa de un barco y había vivido toda clase de temporales incluso antes de que le saliera el primer pelo en el pecho. Para él estar ahí era lo más natural.

Tras asegurarse de que todo estaba bajo control, cogió una bandeja con algo de bebida y comida para Castiel y bajó hasta su camarote. El olor a sangre fresca había desaparecido. Sin hacer ruido, entró y cerró la puerta tras él antes de dirigirse hacia la cama. 

Todo indicaba que Castiel iba a salvarse, pero no las tenían todas consigo; una fiebre intermitente parecía no querer abandonar su cuerpo. Eso indicaba infección y, aunque la herida día a día parecía tener cada vez mejor color, bien podía tratarse de una infección interna. Entonces sí que tendrían un problema porque no tenían un verdadero médico a bordo y abrirle de nuevo la herida cosida no era una opción.

Se sentó en la cama y lo miró. Castiel tenía el semblante serio aunque relajado. Estaba desnudo bajo las sábanas. Él mismo se había encargado de eso, en realidad de eso y de haberle dado baños de agua fresca con una esponja para mitigar el calor del cuerpo. Parecía que algo había mejorado, pero la fiebre seguía sin desaparecer. 

Tras mirarle un rato fijamente preguntándose por qué diablos se había puesto delante de él para que no le diera la bala cuando cualquier otro ni siquiera habría salido del carruaje, Dean lo sostuvo por la parte posterior y le elevó la cabeza mientras con la otra mano acercaba un vaso con zumo de naranja.

— Cas —lo llamó de nuevo por el nuevo nombre que le había dado—. Cas, despierta. Tienes que beber algo.

Castiel lo oyó. Entre medio del sueño y la fiebre, oyó la voz de Dean llamándole y abrió los ojos. 

Dean no pudo evitar quedárselo mirando. Ese brillo azul en la mirada que días atrás había desaparecido cuando estaba al borde de la muerte, ahora parecía estar ahí de nuevo, y no pudo evitar mirarle sin poder apartar sus ojos de él.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, como si quisiera memorizar su rostro, pero cuando reaccionó, se irguió un poco y tosió para quitarle algo de hierro al asunto.

— Bebe —le llevó el vaso a los labios para hacer que bebiera algo antes de que preguntara nada—. Es zumo de naranja.

Castiel lo miró asombrado porque eso no era lo habitual. Dean respondió a la pregunta no formulada.

— Nadie muere de [escorbuto](http://www.acidoascorbico.com/escorbuto) en mi barco —le aclaró. Esperó paciente a que Cas, poco a poco, fuera tragando el anaranjado líquido hasta terminárselo—. ¿Te apetece comer algo?

Castiel negó con la cabeza y la volvió a poner sobre la almohada. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y se sentía más cansado que de costumbre.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó mirando la habitación intentando reconocer el sitio.

— En mi barco, el Impala —respondió Dean con cierto deje de orgullo en la voz—. Vamos de camino a Virginia, en las Américas.

Castiel parpadeo confundido porque no se esperaba ese dato. No se acordaba de haber zarpado en ningún barco, ni que le hubieran subido a ninguno.

— Has perdido mucha sangre, por eso no te acuerdas de nada —Dean supo qué significaba esa extraña expresión en la cara del hombre, por eso decidió sacarle de dudas—. No te preocupes; volveremos a Londres en cuanto haya tratado un par de asuntos que tengo pendiente.

— Tengo que volver cuanto antes —se intentó incorporar de la cama, pero tuvo que desistir debido al agudo pinchazo que sintió en la cadera—. Me estarán buscando.

Dean se temía eso; que su familia lo estuviera buscando desesperadamente pensando lo peor. No pudo evitar sentir una oleada de celos ante ese dato. No se había dado cuenta, pero había reclamado a Castiel para sí sin pararse a pensar que ese hombre tenía su vida ya hecha.

— Estamos en mitad del océano. Ahora mismo no podemos hacer nada, pero en cuanto lleguemos a tierra te prometo que haremos algo para comunicarle a tu familia que te encuentras bien.

Castiel no dijo nada más. Sólo cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la cara mientras negaba con la cabeza. Eso no podía estar sucediéndole a él. Dean lo miró, entendiendo lo desconcertado que debía de sentirse. Recogió la bandeja completa de comida y se levantó para caminar hacia la puerta. Iba a dejarle solo un rato. Necesitaba descansar y que asimilara que estaba lejos de casa y de todo lo que conocía. Lo cierto es que entendía cómo debía de sentirse. Posiblemente Castiel jamás hubiera salido de Londres y algo de ese calibre tenía que ser difícil de digerir. 

 

 

 

Dean no volvió al camarote hasta bien entrada la noche. Había estado algo ocupado con la leve tormenta en la que se habían visto metidos de lleno. Habían intentando esquivarla, pero no podía fiarse ya que las nubes parecían querer formarse una y otra vez alrededor de ellos. No parecía ser nada importante, pero como capitán experimentado que era, jamás se fiaba de una maldita tempestad por muy pequeña que ésta fuera.

Castiel descansaba sobre la cama. Cuando le tocó la frente descubrió que tenía algo de fiebre otra vez y que las sábanas volvían a estar algo húmedas por el sudor. Entonces decidió bañarle de nuevo con la esponja y luego cambiar las sábanas por unas limpias. 

Pasaba la esponja lentamente sobre el cuerpo, refrescando la piel y aclarando luego. La herida también la trató con cuidado, ya no sólo para evitar que se despertara, sino también para evitarle un dolor innecesario.

A pesar de todo eso, Castiel se despertó. No dijo nada; sólo se limitó a contemplar los cuidados que le profesaba Dean. Al principio éste no se dio cuenta, y cuando lo hizo, siguió de igual modo. Podía haber disimulado, pero para qué. No tenía por qué y tratarle bien era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de haberle salvado la vida. Además, ya se habían visto desnudos, así que el pudor entre ellos allí ya no pintaba nada.

— Voy a traerte algo para cenar —Dean soltó la esponja a un lado y se secó las manos con la toalla que tenía apoyada en el hombro.

— ¿Más zumo? —Castiel esbozó una sonrisa que tuvo mejor pinta que las últimas que le había visto. Había perdido peso y se le marcaban más las facciones de la cara, pero eso no evitó que resultara igualmente atractivo.

— Sí —Dean le respondió con la misma sonrisa—. En mi barco...

— Nadie muere de escorbuto —lo cortó terminando él la frase ahora más sonriente que antes—. Lo recuerdo.

Dean asintió.

— Te traeré también algo de comer.

Cuando Dean volvió, Castiel estaba de nuevo dormido. Quiso despertarle, pero entendió que el descanso también era muy necesario. Dejó la bandeja con el zumo y algo de pan y queso sobre la mesa y se tumbó en la cama. Llevaba varias noches sin pegar apenas ojo; la primera noche porque se quedó vigilando que la fiebre no subiera demasiado, y las noches siguientes subió al puesto de mando para controlar junto a Sam la tormenta. Aún no estaban a salvo del todo, pero él necesitaba echarse un rato o le explotaría la cabeza.

 

Castiel se despertó poco a poco. Le dolía la espalda de estar tumbado boca arriba desde hacía días, así que intentó rodar un poco sobre la cama para ponerse de lado y descansar de esa manera. Al hacerlo, se chocó con el cuerpo de Dean. Éste se había quitado la camisa y dormía plácidamente a su lado. Tenía el semblante serio y un par de ojeras lucían debajo de los ojos. Era un hombre muy hermoso, y a pesar de esos rasgos tan femeninos, como los labios llenos, las eternas pestañas o esas infinitas pecas, el conjunto de todo eso lo hacía parecer fuerte y viril. Sabiendo que tenía la noche como aliada y el cansancio del hombre también, Castiel pudo observarle todo el tiempo que quiso.

Hasta que Dean, de pronto, abrió los ojos. 

Quiso preguntarle qué estaba haciendo y por qué le miraba de ese modo, pero no pudo recriminarle nada porque él estaba haciendo lo mismo. En silencio, con los crujidos del barco de fondo, ambos se quedaron tumbados cara a cara sin decir nada y contemplándose con calma.

— Tienes pecas.

Dean asintió como si antes no se hubiera percatado de ese dato.

— Lo sé.

— Por todo el cuerpo —añadió Castiel recordando la piel de ese hombre empapada de sudor contra la suya—. ¿Te lo habían dicho antes?

Si lo habían hecho o no antes, él no lo recordaba. Ahora sólo importaba que era Castiel quien se lo estaba diciendo.

— No deberías de estar tumbado de lado. Podrías hacerte daño en la herida.

— No estoy apoyado en ella —Castiel bajó un poco la sábana para enseñarle que la herida quedaba al otro lado y no corría ningún riesgo—. Me dolía la espalda de estar siempre en la misma postura.

— Tienes que comer —Dean no se dio cuenta de que no seguía la conversación de Cas. Su cerebro iba a su ritmo, sin importarle nada más. Ahora que le había visto las afiladas caderas y el vientre tan plano, no pudo evitar recordar lo bien que sabía esa piel. De pronto deseó poder volver a pasar la lengua sobre ella.

Castiel fue a responderle, pero un vaivén algo más intenso del barco los hizo entrechocar y quedarse muy juntos en el centro de la cama.

— Creo que se está desatando una tormenta —los labios de Cas estaban apenas a varios milímetros de distancia de los de Dean.

— Yo también lo creo —le respondió acortando la separación que había entre ellos. No se refería al viento ni la lluvia de fuera, ni al intenso oleaje que había tirado el zumo y la comida al suelo, sino a la tormenta que su propio cuerpo estaba librando contra sí mismo para no lanzarse sobre el cuerpo de ese hombre y hacerle todo lo que tenía en mente.

En un principio se conformó con besarle. Castiel respondió al beso separando los labios e invitándole a que ambas lenguas se unieran. Un suspiro de satisfacción resonó entre ellos pero ninguno podría haber asegurado quién había sido el dueño de ese jadeo.

Se necesitaban mutuamente y así lo supieron cuando les fue imposible dejar de besarse. La desnudez de Castiel estaba destrozando el poco auto control que le quedaba a Dean, que jamás había notado sus ropas más pesadas como en ese momento. Quería quitárselas y fundirse con él, pero justo entonces un trueno estalló sobre ellos haciendo que ambos se apartaron.

— Creo que tengo que subir a cubierta —con desgana, Dean se incorporó de la cama y se puso bien la ropa antes de abrir la puerta—. Quiero asegurarme de que todos los marineros están atados y Sam no tenga ningún problema con el timón.

Castiel le dio la razón y lo vio irse. Arriba debían de estar las cosas francamente mal cuando a él le costaba incluso mantenerse tumbado en la cama.

Con cuidado, se levantó y recogió el estropicio del suelo. Le hubiera gustado subir a cubierta y echar una mano, como fuera, pero en las condiciones en las que estaba no podía hacer mucho esfuerzo y sería más una carga que una ayuda realmente. Eso sin contar la bronca que le echaría Dean. Temía más eso que a la misma tormenta.

Sonriendo por ese pensamiento, volvió a la cama y esperó paciente a que la tormenta amainase y Dean volviera a su lado.

 

 

 

Dean volvió a su camarote dos días más tarde. Durante esas cuarenta y ocho horas había estado atado por la cintura con una cuerda gorda junto a los demás marineros y Sam al mástil central para evitar que fueran llevados por las olas y lanzados al mar sin posibilidad de escapar luego. 

La tormenta había descargado sobre ellos litros y litros de agua durante horas, provocando que la ropa se adhiriera a ellos como una segunda piel. 

Finalmente lo lograron y pasaron esa tempestad que les hizo perder varios días de viaje. Al menos habían salido con vida sin tener que lamentar ninguna baja.

Cuando llegó a su camarote, estaba tan cansado que hasta le costó abrir la puerta. Castiel estaba tumbado en la cama leyendo el libro que tenía en la mesita de noche y que llevaba meses intentando acabar.

— Dean —Castiel cerró el libro en cuanto lo vio aparecer y lo dejó a un lado—. Tienes muy mal aspecto. Ven y descansa un poco.

Junto a esas palabras, Castiel había separado las sábanas invitándole a que se acostara a su lado. Sin duda, ese hombre tenía que ser un ángel del cielo que lo invitaba a pasar, porque jamás en la vida su cama le había resultado tan apetecible. Lástima que su cuerpo estuviera tan cansado que no pudiera reaccionar como a él le hubiera gustado.

Se quitó toda la ropa húmeda que tenía encima y se secó con una toalla para no dejar húmedas las sábanas. Luego se tumbó a su lado. Tenía la piel helada y la calidez de la cama le hizo soltar un suspiro de satisfacción.

Castiel se arrimó a él. Dean quiso decirle que no le hiciera eso, porque su cuerpo ahora mismo luchaba contra su mente por saltar encima de él y dejarse llevar, pero el hombre se acurrucó a su lado transmitiéndole su calor. Eso fue lo último que sintió Dean antes de caer profundamente dormido.

 

 

 

El olor a tocino recién hecho lo despertó muchas horas más tarde. Miró hacia la mesa y vio una bandeja con diferentes platos, una jarra con zumo y pan.

— En este barco nadie muere de escorbuto —Castiel había aparecido a su lado y le había plantado un vaso con zumo justo delante de las narices—. Al menos eso dice el capitán de este barco.

Dean sonrió. Al incorporarse, se dio cuenta de que Castiel estaba de pie a su lado. Llevaba unos pantalones que identificó como suyos y una camisa blanca, suelta y abierta, seguramente suya también.

— ¿Qué haces levantado? —gruñó mirando el zumo—. Tienes que descansar para que se te cure la herida.

— Mi herida está perfectamente. Tú en cambio tienes un aspecto horrible —meneó la mano para mover el vaso con el zumo que se agitó ante sus ojos—. Bebe.

— ¿Cuánto he dormido? —Dean cogió el vaso y se bebió más de la mitad de un sólo buche.

— Dos días —Castiel se dirigió hacia la mesa para acercarle la bandeja con todos los platos. Tras ponérselo sobre las piernas, rodeó la cama y se sentó al otro lado—. Estabas muy cansado.

Dean asintió. Recordaba la tormenta, que por los rayos de sol que se colaban desde fuera y la brisa tan agradable que corría, parecía que todo había sido un mal sueño.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor de la herida? —quiso saber mientras se llevaba algo de tocino a la boca.

— Sí. Apenas me duele y está sanando bien —Castiel se levantó la camisa para enseñarle la herida. Llevaba los pantalones caídos por debajo de las caderas y eso distrajo a Dean más de la cuenta—. He salido a cubierta. He conocido a tu hermano y al resto de los marineros.

Dean reaccionó cuando oyó sus palabras.

— Posiblemente mi hermano te haya explicado la vida del barco y te haya contado la historia de todos los barcos del mundo.

Castiel asintió sonriendo.

— Mi hermano es así —Dean se metió un trozo de carne en la boca y la paladeó antes de volver a beber zumo—. ¿Tú no comes?

— He comido antes. Esa es tu comida —se tumbó en su lado de la cama y estiró las piernas—. Hay que cuidar bien al capitán.

Dean tenía en mente otra cosa muy distinta de cómo quería que lo cuidasen y mimasen. Masticó un par de trozos de fruta que había en un cuenco y se levantó para dejar la bandeja sobre la mesa. Luego se acercó a la cama y rodó por ella, dándose cuenta de que ahora era Castiel el que estaba vestido. Eso no le gustó nada. Tiró de él hasta tumbarle debajo de su cuerpo y comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello.

— Quítate la ropa.

Castiel lo había rodeado con los brazos y le acariciaba los hombros con las yemas de los dedos.

— Lo haría, pero no tenemos tiempo. Le prometí a tu hermano que le avisaría en cuanto despertases. Quiere hablar contigo sobre los desperfectos del barco tras la tormenta.

Dean levantó la cabeza del cuello y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Son graves?

— No —lo tranquilizó—, pero quiere hablar contigo.

— Entonces mi hermano puede esperar cinco minutos más —murmuró mientras le mordía el cuello—. Yo no.

 

 

 

Los días que siguieron fueron tranquilos para todos. La temible tormenta había dado paso a unos días soleados y apacibles donde sólo apetecía estar tumbado en cubierta tomando el sol.

Dean y Castiel preferían pasar esos ratos a solas en el camarote, metidos en la cama con las sábanas alrededor de ellos. Era un situación extraña porque ambos parecían querer y necesitar lo mismo, y ninguno de los dos había ido más allá de lo que eran besos, abrazos y caricias. Dean pensó que era porque a Cas le seguía doliendo un poco la herida aunque no dijera nada, y Cas pensaba que era porque Dean pensaba que podría hacerle daño. Ninguno le dijo al otro lo que tenían en la cabeza, aunque tampoco les importaba; ellos estaban bien así. Era como si no pudieran quitarse las manos de encima y sólo con eso pudiera satisfacerles.

 

Esa noche era especialmente calurosa. El marinero de turno estaba haciendo su turno de guardia mientras que el resto dormía en su hamacas. Dean estuvo paseando por babor un buen rato, dejando que la noche se cerniera sobre él y las estrellas dieran paso a una noche clara y refrescante. Cuando regresó a su camarote, Castiel lo esperaba en la cama. Estaba tumbado sobre las sábanas y sin nada que lo cubriera, dejando su cuerpo desnudo totalmente expuesto a la penetrante mirada de Dean.

Éste se acercó, y conforme lo hacía, fue quitándose él también la ropa. Cuando llegó a su lado, ambos estaban igual de desnudos.

Castiel lo recibió abordándole, subiéndose a su cuerpo para cubrirle con el suyo. Le besó los labios durante un buen rato, hasta casi dejarle sin respiración y sin sangre en el cuerpo salvo en un sólo lugar. Luego siguió su recorrido hacia abajo, dejando un camino húmedo y caliente tras de sí.

El estómago de Dean, a diferencia del suyo, era algo más velludo y corpulento. Ese hombre irradiaba fuerza por todos los poros de su piel. Castiel ronroneó mientras lo besaba y giró la cabeza para acoger esa enorme erección que llevaba ya rato esperándole. 

Dean contuvo la respiración. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en esa sensación tan placentera. Era evidente que Cas era un experto en la materia y por nada del mundo iba a interrumpir lo que estaba haciendo. Simplemente se dejó llevar.

Los labios de Castiel lo envolvían y le proporcionaban la suficiente humedad para deslizarse sobre ese tronco caliente y duro. La lengua de ese hombre lo recorría sin dejar un sólo milímetro de piel sin explorar. La suave piel del glande se hizo más sensible, haciendo que Dean soltara pequeños gemidos cada vez que notaba un roce en esa zona. 

No le quedaba apenas nada y tampoco quería aguantar mucho más. Quería dejarse llevar y morir feliz de esa manera. Así se lo demostró a Cas cuando su cuerpo se estremeció ante la primera sacudida del orgasmo. Gimió mordiéndose los labios y elevó las caderas buscando más y más. 

Castiel acabó dando A Dean lo que necesitaba, incluso sin que él lo supiese; le dio todo. Tanto, que Dean se quedó dormido segundos más tarde con una sonrisa en los labios.

 

 

 

El sonido incesante de que alguien estaba llamando a la puerta lo despertó. Al principio pensó en darse media vuelta y seguir durmiendo, pero las palabras de su hermano le obligaron a despertarse del todo.

— Dean. Tienes que venir en seguida. Un barco se acerca a nosotros a mucha velocidad.

Dean saltó de la cama, se puso su pantalón negro, la camisa, y salió fuera seguido de Sam que le pisaba los talones.

— ¿Los conocemos? —Dean cogió el catalejo que tenía uno de los marineros y observó el barco para intentar identificarles.

— No —Sam estaba tras él—. Parece un barco mercante y tampoco llevan ninguna bandera que los identifique. 

— ¿Te han hecho saber por qué quieren acercarse tanto a nosotros?

— Uno de los marineros me hizo señas hace un rato. Creo que necesitan comida. 

Dean frunció la boca mientras pensaba. No iba a negarle alimento a nadie, sobre todo cuando ellos tenían de sobra, pero no iba a permitir que nadie de ese barco desconocido subiera a bordo. No sabía quiénes eran, ni si tenían alguna enfermedad que pudiera contagiarles, ni tampoco sabía sus intenciones.

— Dile a los demás que estemos preparados —Dean se volvió para ver a Sam asentir—. Por si acaso.

 

El barco apenas tardó media hora en acercarse lo suficiente para que todos pudieran verse bien las caras. Dean miró a un rubio de mediana estatura que estaba apoyado contra el mástil principal.

— ¿Eres el capitan? —Dean levantó la voz para que lo oyeran bien.

El rubio de ojos azules dejó de sonreír, tiró de una de las cuerdas que subían por el trinquete mayor y acto seguido se desplegó una bandera grande y negra con una enorme calavera en el centro.

Dean se dio cuenta tarde de que eran piratas. ¡Los habían engañado y él había caído como un pardillo en la trampa! Ahora, por mucho que pusiera su barco a toda velocidad, no iba a lograr estar lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser atacados.

Los miembros del otro barco, como si le hubieran leído el pensamiento, sacaron sus espadas y de los laterales de la cubierta, como por arte de magia, aparecieron varios cañones que los apuntaron dándole a entender que no tenían escapatoria posible.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

 

 

Los marineros del barco de Dean sacaron sus espadas y se pusieron en guardia. Cuando los primeros piratas saltaron al barco para invadirlo, la tripulación del Impala se les echó encima.

Dean aprovechó para lanzar una estocada y buscar una huida para volver a su camarote. Tenía que coger el resto de sus armas y esconder a Cas. No quería que, por su culpa, el pobre hombre pagara su imprudencia y lo hicieran prisionero. Se negaba a pensar lo que podría sucederle si Castiel llegara a caer en manos de esos despiadados piratas. En cuanto supieran a qué se dedicaba, lo usarían a su antojo y eso sí que no podía consentirlo. 

Ya había pensado en eso y quería proponerle a Cas que se quedara con él. Él lo mantendría y no tendría que volver a vender su cuerpo nunca más. Odiaba pensar que cualquier otro pudiera tocar lo que ya consideraba suyo. Si salía de esta con vida, hablaría con él seriamente. No quería perderle por nada del mundo.

Cuando llegó al camarote, abrió de golpe y entró dentro. Castiel debía de haber oído el ruido de arriba porque estaba ya vestido y con las botas puestas. Dean tiró de su brazo y lo metió dentro del armario echando la ropa a un lado.

— No salgas bajo ningún concepto, ¿me oyes?

Castiel lo miró sin entender.

— Dean, ¿qué...?

— Piratas —resumió con una simple palabra. Luego le tendió su mejor arma—. ¿Sabes usarla?

Castiel miró la pistola que le había puesto sobre las manos.

— Sí.

— Bien. Si alguien viene y te descubre... dispara. Ni siquiera lo pienses —le dijo colocando la ropa que estaba colgada en las perchas delante de él para ocultarle—. Ten cuidado.

— Y tú —Castiel se sentía abrumado. No le había dado tiempo a reaccionar cuando Dean cerró el armario y lo dejó dentro haciéndose un millón de preguntas.

Una vez fuera y, cargado hasta los dientes, Dean se unió a sus marineros dispuesto a defender su barco.

El hombre rubio que había mostrado la bandera pirata, había saltado al Impala e iba directo hacia él.

— Dámelo.

Dean no le entendió. El hombre tenía un marcado acento francés y no lo había visto en la vida. ¿Qué diablos quería que le diera si no sabía de qué hablaba?

— Vuélvete a tu jodido barco, hijo de puta —Dean escupió esas palabras como si le hubieran quemado en la boca.

El francés era muy bueno con la espada y se lo demostró desenfundado y garabateando en el aire una figura invisible que bien podía haber cortado el viento. Era algo más bajo que él y mucho más atlético. Dean había encontrado un rival a su altura porque él también era muy bueno luchando.

Tras pasar varios minutos entrechocando las espadas, el francés hizo un movimiento arriesgado, haciendo que el filo de la espada quedara apoyada sobre el cuello de Dean. Éste no fue menos y también adelantó la suya, haciendo que el borde de la misma quedara a la altura de la oreja de ese rubio.

— Vete de mi barco y no daremos parte a las autoridades.

— Dame al ángel y nos iremos.

Dean frunció el ceño.

— ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? —le preguntó sin comprender—. No llevo nada de valor en el barco. No sé qué cojones me estás pidiendo.

— Baja el arma, Dean —la voz de Castiel sonó por detrás, apenas a pocos metros de él.

— Cas, te he dicho que no salieras bajo ningún concepto —le ladró—. Vuelve abajo.

Al ver que no se movía, Dean iba a seguir convenciéndole de que debía regresar abajo enseguida, pero entonces el sonido de un arma cargándose, la suya más concretamente, le resonó en el oído. De inmediato supo que Castiel le estaba apuntando entre los dos omoplatos.

— Cas... —gimió negándose a creer que se hubiera cambiado de bando.

— Por favor, Dean, baja el arma —repitió con el mismo tono tranquilo—. Tú también, Balthazar.

El resto de los marineros y piratas también se habían detenido y miraban atentos la escena.

El francés asintió y bajó el arma. Dean tardó varios segundos más en reaccionar. No podía dar crédito que Castiel le estuviera traicionando.

— Lo siento, Dean —Castiel siguió apuntándole con el arma a pesar de que el otro se había desecho ya de las suyas—, pero no podía decírtelo.

— Decirme, ¿el qué?

— Que él es el ángel que buscamos, idiota —el francés parecía divertido con toda esa situación.

Dean seguía sin entender nada. ¿Era Castiel famoso o algo? ¿Por qué lo buscaban unos piratas? Intentó hacer reaccionar su mente. ¿Qué era eso del ángel? Intentó relacionar a los piratas con un ángel. Entonces se dio cuenta. Fue ese el momento justo en que todo tomó forma en su cabeza y acabó por comprender lo que estaba pasando. Sin importarle que Castiel le siguiera apuntando con su arma, se volvió para mirarlo.

— Tú eres el pirata al que llaman el ángel, ¿no es así?

La mirada azul de Castiel se quedó fija en la de Dean. No hizo falta una respuesta porque todos ya sabían la verdad.

— Castiel, tenemos que irnos —el francés le indicó con la cabeza a sus hombres que abandonaran el Impala y tomaran posiciones de vuelta a su barco. Luego se volvió de nuevo hacia él—. Nos llevamos al capitán de este barco.

Sam dio un paso al frente para oponerse, pero el francés alzó su arma y lo detuvo en seco.

Castiel seguía con la mirada fija en Dean y apenas movió la cabeza para responderle.

— No hace falta. Dean seguirá su curso con su barco y sus hombres.

Balthazar resopló.

— Si no nos llevamos al capitán, ¿crees que no van a atacarnos? Ellos también tienen cañones ocultos. Los veo desde aquí —señaló—. Llevándolo con nosotros al menos nos aseguramos de que no nos vuelen el culo a pedazos.

Cas tuvo que darle la razón. Los días que había estado en cubierta había estado inspeccionando el barco. Si bien era cierto que no estaba tan bien armado ni preparado como el suyo, sí que podía defenderse de un ataque. Finalmente tuvo que admitir que su primero de a bordo tenía razón.

— Dean, por favor, sube a bordo de mi barco.

Dean levantó una ceja.

— ¿Me lo pides por favor mientras me apuntas con un arma? —escupió. Se dio la vuelta y echó a andar hacia Balthazar para pasar al otro barco.

Castiel esperó que Balthazar lo siguiera pero, antes de cruzar él al otro lado, se acercó a Sam que seguía sin moverse y con el ceño fruncido, señal de que se estaba conteniendo.

— Te prometo cuidar de Dean en el viaje —le dijo—. Te lo devolveré sano y salvo en cuanto toquemos tierra. Tienes mi palabra.

Sam levantó el brazo y le asestó un puñetazo sobre la nariz que hizo tambalear varios pasos hacia atrás al pirata.

— Por tu bien espero que así sea, o ese puñetazo no será nada comparado con lo que haré contigo si algo le llega a suceder a Dean —le advirtió.

Castiel se recompuso y asintió mientras se quitaba el reguero de sangre que había comenzado a chorrearle de la nariz. Cruzó al otro lado y, tras dar la orden pertinente, el Heaven, su barco, comenzó a alejarse a toda vela del Impala dejando a toda la tripulación mirándoles desde cubierta con cara de pocos amigos.


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

CAPITULO 5

 

 

 

Castiel tardó varias horas en bajar a su camarote. Tenía que ponerse al día con todo lo que había pasado en su barco y con su tripulación. Supo por Balthazar, que, estando en el muelle de Londres, vieron cómo le pegaron un disparo y lo conducían al Impala. Ellos, sin pensarlo un segundo y temiendo que su capitán estuviera en serio peligro, siguieron al Impala con cautela para no ser descubiertos antes de tiempo. La tormenta que obligó al barco de Dean a detenerse un par de días, le dio ventaja al Heaven para alcanzarles. El resto ya era historia.

 

Dean fue llevado al camarote de Castiel. Lo ataron con unas cadenas que había en una esquina, a un lado de la cama, y le pusieron un jergón en el suelo. Dean se preguntó cuántas veces habría tomado rehenes esos piratas como para que el capitán tuviera ya las cadenas incorporadas a la pared de su camarote. 

No luchó ni un momento, ¿para qué? Sabía que todavía podían ver al Impala, y no quería que su conducta perjudicara a su hermano y a su tripulación. Si lo que le había oído decir a Castiel era cierto, lo dejarían en libertad en cuanto llegaran a tierra firme. Según sus cálculos, quedaban aún varias semanas para eso, pero lo importante era que no tenían pensado matar a nadie, y menos a él. Eso ya era un consuelo. El problema era que se sentía engañado por Castiel. Desde un principio había pensado que era un cortesano; un hombre que se dedicaba a vender su cuerpo y sus favores sexuales a cambio de un par de monedas. Su forma de comportarse, su habilidad innata en la cama, lo buen amante que era... ¿Cómo diablos se iba a imaginar que era un pirata? Encima no uno cualquiera, sino el más conocido de todos. Por lo bajo maldijo su mala suerte. Se sentó sobre el jergón y esperó a que hiciera acto de presencia.

 

 

 

Castiel no bajó a su camarote hasta bien entrada la noche. Había estado revisando todas las anotaciones desde que el barco zarpó y comprobando por él mismo que nada había sufrido algún desperfecto a causa de la tormenta.

Cuando abrió la puerta, lo primero que vio fue a Dean sentado sobre un jergón al fondo, con cadenas en las manos que iban desde la pared hasta sus muñecas y su cara de poco amigos. Él no había ordenado en ningún momento que lo encadenasen. Cabreado por esa medida tan extrema, cerró de golpe y se dirigió a él para dejarle libre, pero la voz fría como el hielo de Dean lo detuvo.

— Eres un hijo de puta. Me has engañado todo este tiempo para conseguir mi barco, ¿no es así? Y yo he caído como un gilipollas en tu trampa —escupió—. Tendría que haber dejado que te desangraras en el muelle aquella noche.

Castiel se paró en seco y lo miró. Entendía que estuviera enfadado, pero no que llegara a pensar que quería su barco. ¡Si ni siquiera le conocía hasta esa noche!

— Nunca te he mentido, Dean —le aclaró poniéndose a su lado—. Es cierto que nunca te he dicho lo que soy, pero tú tampoco me has preguntado.

— Yo pensaba que eras un prostituto.

Castiel se quedó con la boca abierta tras esas palabras.

— ¿Y por qué diablos has pensado eso de mí? —entonces el recuerdo de las monedas en la mesilla de noche le dio la respuesta. Dean le había dejado dinero porque creyó que era un puto, y él había pensado que ese dinero era para pagar la habitación. Parecía increíble hasta donde podía llegar un malentendido.

Dean ni siquiera meditó lo que decía mientras hablaba.

— Por la forma en que te hiciste cargo de todo aquella noche —razonó—. Tu forma de actuar, de moverte, de saber bien lo que hacías. Y luego en el barco...

Castiel no pudo evitar abrir un poco la boca para luego dejar escapar una sonrisa divertida. Dean acababa de elogiarle lanzándole un enorme cumplido. Él sabía que era bueno, pero tanto como para que lo llegaran a confundir con un profesional... Sabiendo lo que pasaba por su mente, Dean lo sacó de su error.

— No te lo creas tanto. Esa primera noche estaba muy borracho —se defendió.

— ¿Y lo del barco? —Castiel parecía intrigado por su respuesta.

— Fingí —soltó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza—. Llevábamos ya varios días en el mar. Me habría valido cualquiera —lo miró a los ojos para hacerle entender lo enfadado que estaba—. No eres tan bueno.

Eso consiguió el efecto deseado. Castiel apretó la mandíbula y los labios se colorearon de un gris pálido por la tensión. Tiró de las muñecas de Dean de mala manera para soltarle, pero éste tiró a su vez alejándose de él. Agarró una manta que había sobre la cama y lo enfrentó antes de darse la vuelta.

— No quiero deberte nada, así que no me sueltes, porque si lo haces —acercó tanto la cara a la suya que ambas narices se rozaron durante unos segundos—... Si lo haces te daré una paliza mientras duermes y luego te lanzaré luego al mar.

Castiel se quedó inmóvil, envuelto por tanta ira que de pronto se había desatado en el camarote. Dean extendió la manta sobre él, se dio la vuelta hasta quedar contra la pared y le dio la espalda ignorándole por completo. Cabreado con toda esa situación, Castiel caminó con paso firme hacia la puerta, la abrió, y dio un golpe tras salir por ella.

 

 

 

Durante los siguientes días, Castiel apenas pisó su camarote. Por el día siempre tenía cosas que hacer, y por la noche elegía cualquier hamaca junto con sus marineros y allí se echaba a dormir un rato. Eso cuando no se quedaba haciendo guardia. Estaba tan enfadado por las palabras de Dean, que no tenía ganas de toparse con su cara hasta que se le pasase. De hecho, dudaba que alguna vez volviera a sentir lo de antes, por eso había puesto el barco a toda vela, para llegar cuanto antes y soltar a Dean en el primer puerto que encontrase. Era eso, o matarle. 

Dean agradeció que su captor no apareciera por el camarote en todos esos días. Eso le dio tiempo a relajarse, dormir y pensar. 

Conforme fueron pasando los días, empezó a sentirse culpable. Era ilógico haberle culpado de tener un plan contra él cuando fue el mismo Castiel el que había salido herido y el que casi pierde la vida por salvarlo. Era cierto que no le había dicho que era un pirata, y uno muy bueno y famoso, además, pero él tampoco le había preguntado. Habían comenzado esa clase de relación en la que las palabras sobraban. Ninguno se había cuestionado nada ni habían querido saber sobre la vida del otro. Empezaba a sospechar que lo había acusado injustamente.

El no comer prácticamente nada también estaba haciendo mella en él. Los marineros le traían todos los días una bandeja con comida. Eran buenos alimentos y de tan buena calidad como los que podía encontrar en su barco, pero Dean no quería comer. Esa era su forma de protestar y de hacer manifiesto cómo se sentía. Podía llegar a admitir que se había equivocado, pero cabezota como era, no daría jamás su brazo a torcer por algo que consideraba injusto, y toda esa situación lo era.

 

Hacía un rato que se habían llevado la bandeja de la comida, intacta, por supuesto. Sólo había bebido un poco de agua y luego se había obligado a darse la vuelta para no caer en la tentación de comer ese pollo con esa pinta tan magnífica. Ya no sólo era el hambre, sino que comenzaba a sentirse solo. Estaba a un paso de empezar a hablar con las paredes y se moría por algo de entretenimiento. Si seguía sin nada que hacer y dándole vueltas a la cabeza una y otra vez, iba a volverse loco.

 

Castiel se sentó con los demás marineros a la hora de comer. No solía hacerlo porque solía comer en el timón de mando con Balthazar. Ese día necesitaba contagiarse del ambiente alegre y desenfadado de sus marineros, que siempre estaban de broma, contando chistes verdes y a veces demasiado ofensivos.

Todo fue bien hasta que vio a Inias regresar a las cocinas con la bandeja que le había llevado a Dean totalmente intacta. Se levantó y caminó hacia él.

— ¿Dean no ha querido comer? —se apoyó al lado del fogón donde el jovencito había dejado la bandeja para ser utilizada por otro.

Nervioso, negó con la cabeza.

— No, mi capitán. Lleva días así.

Las mandíbulas de Castiel volvieron a tensarse. Los días anteriores había estado demasiado ocupado como para comprobar si Dean comía o no. Ahora que sabía la verdad, no le estaba gustando nada lo que estaba escuchando.

— ¿Te ha dicho el por qué?

El joven volvió a negar con la cabeza.

— No. No nos dirige ni la palabra ni la mirada a ninguno. Siempre está tumbado mirando la pared. Si no fuera porque no huele, pensaría que está muerto.

Castiel no se quedó a oír las poco certeras palabras del joven grumete. Al pasar por el comedor donde comían el resto de los marineros, agarró una jarra de zumo y salió de allí sin perder el paso. Al llegar a su camarote, abrió de un golpe y, retumbando las botas sobre el suelo de madera, llegó hasta donde se encontraba Dean. Éste estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, las piernas estiradas y los brazos caídos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Tenía mal aspecto y mal color. Castiel maldijo por lo bajo.

— Te he traído zumo para que te lo bebas —alzó el brazo delante de él para enseñarle la jarra repleta hasta arriba de zumo de naranja—. Bébetelo.

Dean levantó la mirada despacio hacia él, y con la misma calma, le contestó.

— No.

Castiel no estaba para jueguecitos y estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

— O lo haces tú por las buenas, o lo haré yo por las malas.

Dean esbozó una sonrisa para picarle y tocarle más la moral.

— Estoy deseando verte.

Castiel no lo pensó dos veces y se arrodilló sobre él quedando sentado sobre sus piernas, con las rodillas puestas sobre los dorsos de las manos. Lo había pillado de tal manera que Dean no tenía escapatoria posible. 

— Ahora, bebe —llevó la jarra a sus labios y la inclinó para acercarle la bebida.

Dean sabía que no podía hacer nada. O bebía, o acabaría cubierto de zumo y de pulpa por todas partes. Por eso separó los labios y tragó.

Al principio lo hizo con rapidez, pensando que Castiel lo instaría a acabarse la jarra lo antes posible, pero no fue así; sostuvo el mango sin que le temblara ni un sólo segundo la mano y lo inclinaba lentamente conforme Dean se acababa la bebida.

El zumo le sentó bien y le reconfortó en parte. Cuando terminó, echó la cabeza hacia atrás para alejar la jarra mientras se lamía los labios para secarlos. Castiel siguió el recorrido de esa lengua y se obligó a apartar la mirada. Luego se levantó y caminó hacia la mitad del camarote.

— Mañana te traerán más comida y más zumo. Si no quieres comer, es tu problema, pero beber, beberás —zanjó—. Le prometí a tu hermano que te devolvería con vida y eso pienso hacer. Lo que hagas luego ya es cosa tuya —volvió a darse la vuelta, agarró el picaporte de la puerta y lo giró para irse. Antes de marcharse debió de cambiar de idea, porque se volvió y lo miró fijamente—. Ah, y en este barco tampoco muere nadie de escorbuto.

Dean se permitió esbozar una sonrisa cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado. No quería admitirlo, pero ese zumo le había reconfortado bastante, y ver a Cas mucho más. Oír su voz fue como volver a la vida. Incluso su piel había reaccionado al olor del hombre. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba hecho un verdadero lío.

 


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

 

 

 

En los siguientes días fue el mismo Castiel el que se aseguró personalmente de llevarle algo de comer y de beber a Dean. Cuando éste lo veía aparecer, rogaba para que le dijera algo, para que mantuviera algún tipo de conversación, pero el hombre permanecía callado, esperando a que por lo menos se tomara el zumo. A partir de ese día sus visitas fueron más constantes y seguidas. Antes sólo aparecía una vez para llevarle la bandeja, retirársela cinco minutos más tarde, y ya no lo volvía a ver hasta el día siguiente, pero ahora la cosa había cambiado; Castiel iba al camarote en el momento menos pensado; a veces le traían diferentes cosas para comer o beber, otras se tumbaba en la cama a dormir o a repasar algunas anotaciones en el escritorio que había al fondo de la habitación. Un día incluso trajo una tina y se bañó allí dentro. Dean lo observó con los ojos como platos, ya no sólo porque echara de menos ese cuerpo, sino porque se moría por lavarse él también.

Castiel debió de haberle leído el pensamiento porque cuando terminó, no recogió la tina; la dejó ahí, con el agua aún limpia, el jabón con un trapo a un lado, y una muda nueva sobre los pies de la cama. Dejándole solo para que se aseara, Castiel terminó de vestirse y se fue de allí.

Dean no perdió el tiempo, se levantó con dificultad por tener los músculos entumecidos por la falta de movimiento y se acercó a la bañera. Al meter la mano, un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios sin poder evitarlo. 

Intentando darse prisa para que no le pillaran, se quitó la ropa y se deslizó en el agua aún templada. Cuando sus músculos reaccionaron por esa sensación tan agradable, soltó otro jadeo de satisfacción. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la dejó de caer en el borde mientras cerraba los ojos y se relajaba por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Castiel se había detenido para oír lo que pasaba. Su intención no había sido espiarle; simplemente había vuelto porque se le había olvidado el cinturón, y justo antes de abrir la puerta, lo escuchó. Ahora no quería entrar porque sabía que Dean se saldría rápidamente de la tina y no disfrutaría del baño. 

Eso le hizo esbozar media sonrisa. Si ir sin cinturón contribuía a que Dean tuviera un momento de descanso mental, él lo aceptaba. Se alejó de la puerta y subió a cubierta agarrándose la ropa. A ver si encontraba un trozo de cuerda para amarrársela alrededor de la cintura o sus propios marineros iban a pensar mal de él.

 

 

 

Durante toda esa semana, Castiel lo estuvo provocando bañándose delante de él, cambiándose de ropa, e incluso durmiendo como su madre lo trajo al mundo. Pero nada; Dean parecía no reaccionar a nada. Seguía sentado en su jergón sin abrir la boca. Castiel no quería admitirlo, pero tenía necesidades que esperaba satisfacer con Dean. Sin embargo, y viendo lo poco receptivo que estaba su rehén, debía empezar a buscar un sustituto.

 

 

Entraron atropelladamente en el camarote, tropezando con casi todos los muebles. Dean, que hacía rato que se había dormido, se dio la vuelta para ver qué era ese alboroto. Entonces lo vio; eran Castiel y un joven marinero, ambos quitándose la ropa con celeridad mientras se comían a besos.

Algo parecido a la bilis le subió a Dean por el estómago y no pudo evitar poner cara de asco mientras se sentaba en su jergón, dispuesto a observar con resignación la escena.

El joven Inias parecía ser algo inexperto, quizás por su corta edad o falta de práctica. El caso era que no parecía satisfacer del todo a Castiel. 

El capitán se había tumbado sobre la cama y había separado las piernas, deseoso de que ese joven le hiciera una buena mamada que lo transportara a otra parte y le hiciera olvidar a Dean, pero fue imposible; las lamidas del joven eran erráticas y demasiado livianas, eso sin contar que parecía no saber dónde estaba el glande ni lo que parecía gustarle.

Dean sonrió por la falta de atino del chico y no pudo evitar comentar en voz alta por el simple deseo de ponerle nervioso.

— Así no va a hacer que te corras en la vida —dijo como si fuera el comentario más normal del mundo—. ¿Es que no le has enseñado nada?

Castiel lo miró de reojo y Dean se rió sin ocultarlo. Era el primer entretenimiento que tenía en mucho tiempo y no iba a desperdiciarlo dándose la vuelta para seguir durmiendo.

Cuando terminó de fulminarle con la mirada, Castiel tumbó al joven sobre la cama y comenzó a darle placer. Lo lamió con los labios y luego lo acogió entre sus dedos. En apenas pocos segundos, Inias se corría sobre su propio abdomen como no lo había hecho aún en su vida.

— Capitán —jadeó su nombre cuando el último espasmo hubo pasado. Luego se incorporó y fue directo a por la bragueta de Castiel, pero éste lo detuvo.

— Estoy muy cansado —se excusó—. Mejor seguimos mañana.

Inias lo miró durante unos segundos, luego asintió, se vistió, y se marchó de allí lo más rápidamente que pudo.

— Pues sí que ha durado poco la función. Exigiré que me devuelvan el dinero de mi entrada —Dean rió como si eso hubiera sido una obra de teatro de las malas.

— Me alegra que esto te divierta.

— Me lo estoy pasando de fábula.

— Bien —el tono de Castiel era seco y cortante. Volvió a tumbarse en la cama boca arriba y, sin apagar la luz, guió la mano hacia su entrepierna para empezar a darse placer. En pocos segundos, unos jadeos secos y cortos salieron agónicos de su garganta. 

Dean dejó de reírse. La boca se le hizo agua, muriéndose por tocar y probar ese cuerpo que gemía desde la cama. 

A Castiel parecía importarle bien poco tener o no compañía. Si Dean se creía que había ganado la batalla, estaba muy equivocado. Saber que estaba ahí, a varios pasos de él, mirándole, le dio un poder que no sabía que tenía. Su cuerpo reaccionó a eso, haciendo que pasara de cero a cien en apenas un par de segundos. Comenzó a mover las caderas de adelante hacia atrás y de arriba hacia abajo, resultando un erótico balanceo que hipnotizó a Dean hasta dejarle con la boca abierta. 

Eso estaba resultando una tortura para Dean, que quería estar ahí con él, pero su maldito orgullo jamás le dejaría. Al menos se conformaría con ver ese cuerpo en acción. 

La erección de Castiel le hizo la boca agua y desear lamerla hasta el infinito, saborearle por completo y terminar corriéndose en su boca para tragárselo entero. Así de necesitado estaba que no le importó tener esa clase de pensamientos. 

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus fantasías, que Dean no se dio cuenta de que Castiel se había levantado de la cama, había llegado hasta la lámpara y, tras echarle una última mirada triunfante, apagó la luz dejándoles completamente a oscuras.

Dean se quedó algo desconcertado. ¿Ahí había terminado la función? ¿De esa manera? En medio de la oscuridad, escuchó cómo Castiel seguía proporcionándose placer. Lo oía gemir y respirar agitadamente. También escuchaba el sonido de la mano haciendo fricción contra su miembro. 

A pesar de estar todo a oscuras, cerró los ojos para intentar evadirse, pero no lo consiguió. Le iban a reventar los pantalones y jamás había sentido una necesidad así. Podía darse placer, pero no iba a darle a Castiel la satisfacción de que escuchara que había ganado esa batalla, porque las cadenas que tenía alrededor de las muñecas tintinearían los eslabones delatando lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando pensó que acabaría volviéndose loco, Castiel lanzó un jadeo final y terminó de correrse sobre su mano y su abdomen. La cama crujió bajo sus movimientos y el sonido de la mano se hizo algo más sonoro, hasta que todo acabó y sólo quedó la respiración entrecortada de Castiel y el chirrido de los dientes de Dean. Si hubiera podido, se habría arrancado los oídos. Y las pelotas, porque jamás en la vida le habían dolido tanto como ahora.

 

 

 

 

Los siguientes días volvieron a ser como los anteriores; Castiel se pasaba casi todo el tiempo en cubierta y apenas aparecía por el camarote. Dean se sentía tan solo que había comenzado a echarle de menos. Al final del día hablaba mentalmente consigo mismo preguntándose que a quién pretendía engañar; añoraba a Castiel antes incluso de saber la verdad. Al menos no tenía que volver a soportar escenitas como la de la vez anterior con ese joven grumete. No tenía claro si Castiel lo había hecho porque verdaderamente pretendía acostarse con el muchacho, o lo único que había querido era darle celos. Y aunque le costara admitirlo, lo había conseguido; no le había gustado nada verle con ese marinerito. Por suerte la cosa terminó mal. Ahora ya podía respirar tranquilo.

O al menos eso se pensaba él...

Dean los oyó llegar incluso antes de que abrieran la puerta. Castiel y Balthazar venían borrachos como una cuba y dando tumbos por todas partes. El francés traía ya la ropa medio quitada y parecía no poder separar los labios del cuello de Castiel. Éste tampoco se quedaba atrás devolviéndole los besos allá donde pillaba. Cuando llegaron a la cama ya estaban completamente desnudos.

Maldiciendo su suerte, Dean se pasó una mano por el pelo deseando haberse arrancado los oídos la otra noche porque así no tendría que soportar el espectáculo que transcurría delante de él. Y algo le decía que ésta vez no iba a salirse con la suya; se notaba que Balthazar era un amante experimentado y que sabía tocar y besar en los sitios correctos. Los jadeos de Castiel dieron fe de ello. Todo eso llenó a Dean de una sensación que no supo explicar. Él quería ser el único en hacerle gemir de esa manera, en darle placer, y no ese franchute del tres al cuarto. Encima no podía dejar de mirarles. Ahora sí que estaba bien jodido y no precisamente como a él le hubiera gustado.

Balthazar tumbó a su capitán en la cama para luego echarse encima y comerle a besos. Cuando bajó por todo el torso, se arrodilló entre sus piernas obligándole a que las separara para él y levantó la vista para fijarla en Dean.

Ambos mantuvieron una lucha, observándose, hasta que el francés sonrió, se agachó sobre el miembro de Castiel y justo antes de metérselo en la boca, volvió a lanzarle una mirada cómplice a Dean.

— ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros? —lamió el glande como si fuera un helado—. Tenemos sitio de sobra para ti.

Dean abrió la boca viendo cómo la erección de Castiel desaparecía entre esos labios, no tan sensuales como los suyos, pero sí igual de hábiles. Inconscientemente se levantó y caminó hacia ellos. Cuando llegó al borde de la cama, se puso de rodillas y los miró. Balthazar tenía una mirada enigmática en la cara. Se incorporó y lo besó mientras metía la mano por dentro de los pantalones para acariciarle la entrepierna que hacía ya rato que estaba despierta.

Castiel los observaba desde donde estaba tumbado y al ver que esos dos se estaban besando, se levantó y se puso de rodillas al lado. Esa tarde le había pedido consejo a Balthazar para hacer reaccionar a Dean, e idearon ese plan de empezar a montárselo sabiendo que el otro reaccionaría a la provocación. Lo que no habían hablado en ningún momento era que su segundo de a bordo besaría al recién llegado. Dean era suyo y ante eso no había nada que discutir. Le puso una mano en la nuca y tiró de él haciendo que ambos se separasen. Entonces lo besó él. Lo hizo de una forma sucia y descarada, haciéndole entender que nadie excepto él podía hacerlo. 

Balthazar sonrió porque había logrado el plan trazado. Para él no existía preferencias entre hombres y mujeres; a él le gustaba pasarlo bien y punto. Con Dean habría vivido un buen rato, pero Castiel acababa de dejar claro que era suyo, y con su amigo y capitán no iba a discutir sobre eso. 

Sin dejar de sonreír se bajó de la cama, se vistió y abandonó el camarote. Ahora tenía que buscar a alguien con el que seguir la marcha. Quizás le enseñase algo al joven Inias...

 

 

 

Ni Dean ni Castiel se dieron cuenta de que el francés se había ido. Estaban tan metidos en lo suyo que ni lo echaron en falta. 

El capitán no le daba tregua para poder descansar y exigía sus labios y su lengua a cada segundo. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Dean se los ofreció por completo. Esa clara predisposición hizo que Castiel lo necesitara con urgencia.

— Fóllame —soltó a bocajarro dándose la vuelta y quedándose a cuatro patas en el borde de la cama, haciendo que Dean tuviera que bajar las piernas hasta quedar de pie en el suelo para dejarle hueco.

Castiel se le ofrecía como si fuera algún sacrificio en un rito pagano y él no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad; se escupió varias veces en la mano y con ella se embadurnó la erección hasta dejarla lo más lubricada posible. Le separó las nalgas y lo ensalivó con atino hacia la entrada. Antes de seguir, se agachó para saborearle. Se moría por hacerlo y aún recordaba la placentera sensación que le producía lamer la piel de ese hombre.

Con la respiración entrecortada y ahogando más de un gemido de puro gusto, Castiel elevó las caderas hundiendo el pecho sobre la cama, ocultando la cara entre los pliegues de las sábanas. Dean le agarró clavándole los dedos en la piel y se acercó hasta quedar apoyado a lo que él entendía como las puertas del paraíso. Lo contempló sin remordimientos. Ese trasero era perfecto; el color, la forma, cada pliegue... Sin perder más tiempo, se afianzó en él y, con cuidado, fue adentrándose cada vez un poco más hasta quedar completamente hundido en su interior.

Los jadeos de ambos se mezclaron en la noche unidos con el entrechocar del cuerpo de Dean contra el de Castiel. Ambos sudaban copiosamente y les faltaba el aliento, pero ninguno quería parar ni dar por terminada la sesión. Parecían no tener bastante el uno del otro, hasta que Dean no aguantó más; de pronto sintió que explotaba sin poder evitarlo ni retrasarlo un poco más. Se corrió en ese estrecho canal, caliente y salvaje como un volcán, gruñendo entre dientes y marcando, para siempre, el alma de Castiel.

Antes de terminar del todo, adelantó el brazo rodeándole la cintura para agarrar la erección que sabía que estaba ahí. Castiel lloriqueó un poco cuando sintió esa mano fuerte y grande agarrarle de esa manera. El líquido pre seminal que le había lubricado la punta había goteado repetidamente sobre las sábanas, aunque eso no importaba ahora. Con dos giros certeros de muñeca, Cas se contrajo para comenzar a correrse sobre esos dedos mientras aún sentía la polla de Dean descargándose dentro de él.

Cuando todo acabó, Castiel cayó hacia delante sobre la cama, saciado y cansado, muy muy cansado. Era incapaz de moverse y sentía como si el cuerpo le pesara mil veces más de la cuenta.

Dean no sentía menos. Le hubiera gustado echarse en la cama a su lado, pero las cadenas no llegaban más allá del borde de la cama, así que se dejó caer sobre su jergón, saciado y sudoroso. Veía el cuerpo de Castiel tumbado, luchando por recuperar la normalidad en la respiración y eso lo llenó de satisfacción. Le había dado lo suyo y estaba seguro que al día siguiente, con cada movimiento que hiciera el capitán del Heaven, iba a acordarse de él durante un par de días. 

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se relajó. Estaba tan saciado... Sí, eso era sin duda lo que había estado necesitando todos esos días.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

 

 

 

Durante los siguientes días, Dean tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa cada vez que Castiel entraba en el camarote y lo veía andar de manera un tanto curiosa. Sabía que él era el culpable, pero no lo sentía en absoluto, sino todo lo contrario; se enorgullecía de ello y le hacía desear poder tener ese trasero de nuevo a mano, para volver a repetir lo mismo una y otra vez, y para que estuviera más días sin poder sentarse bien.

Castiel no parecía molesto por ello. A veces le lanzaba miradas de reojo y esbozaba una ligera sonrisa, pero nada más. Eso le proporcionó muchas dudas a Dean. Él nunca solía ser el que recibía. Una mala experiencia cuando era muy jovencito le dejó sin ganas para el resto de su vida. Hasta ahora. No sabía por qué, de pronto, se le había metido eso en la cabeza, aunque lo que sí sabía era que si existía alguien en el mundo que pudiera hacerle comprender y disfrutar lo que era ser penetrado de verdad, sin duda ese era Castiel. 

Comenzó a obsesionarle tanto la idea durante esos días, que apenas necesitaba imaginarse un par de cosas para acabar con los pantalones apretándole la entrepierna. Quería repetir con Cas lo del otro día y quería que le enseñara cosas nuevas, pero no se atrevía a decírselo. Dios, se estaba comportando como si tuviera quince años.

 

Esa noche, Castiel llegó muy tarde. Se notaba que había tenido un día muy ajetreado sin descansar ni un sólo segundo, porque tal como llegó al camarote, se deshizo de toda la ropa, la tiró a un lado de cualquier manera, y se tumbó sobre la cama. Posiblemente se hubiera quedado dormido incluso antes de dejar caer la cabeza en la almohada.

A pesar de que todo estaba a oscuras, esa noche había luna llena y la claridad se colaba por uno de los ojos de buey que tenía el camarote. Los rayos iluminaban el cuerpo de Castiel, tumbado boca abajo en la cama profundamente dormido. 

Durante un buen rato, Dean lo estuvo observando. Si no hubiera estado encadenado, se habría acercado a él y lo habría tapado con la sábana, pero desde donde estaba Cas, él no iba a llegar ni estirándose. Como no podía hacer otra cosa, su mente comenzó a volar mientras lo seguía mirando. Se imaginó así, tumbado como él, relajado y tranquilo, mientras esperaba que Cas apareciera por detrás para ofrecerle lo que más ansiaba. Fue una imagen tan real, que incluso pudo sentir cómo esos labios le recorrían la nuca hacia abajo, atravesando toda la espalda hasta llegar a su trasero. Allí, deslizaría la lengua entre sus nalgas y lo lamería, para acto seguido darle el placer que estaba deseando.

Tal era la necesidad que sentía, que un pinchazo de protesta le hizo llevar una mano a esa zona y acariciarse por encima de los pantalones. 

Eso no era satisfactorio, ni útil, así que se lamió dos dedos dejándolos bien envueltos en saliva para luego flexionar las piernas, abrirlas todo lo posible, mientras apoyaba la espalda sobre la pared para estar más cómodo y acabar deslizándolos por dentro del pantalón hasta llegar a su propia entrada.

Nunca había hecho eso. Ahora tampoco estaba seguro. En un principio se conformó con acariciar los pliegues de alrededor, dejándolos bien empapados de saliva. Recorría con la yema del dedo esa sensible zona y bajo la piel sentía como, sin proponérselo, él mismo contraía los músculos, dudoso por no saber si seguir o no. Le dolía el pecho por la presión y los gemidos contenidos. Quería seguir, dar un paso más, dejarse llevar por esa sensación. Entonces la voz de Castiel le hizo detenerse en seco.

— Dean, ¿estás bien?

No, no lo estaba. Se tumbó sobre su camastro e intentó hacerse el dormido, pero eso no evitó que Castiel se levantara y fuera hacia él. Cuando lo tuvo cara a cara, el capitán le puso la mano en la frente comprobando su temperatura.

— Estás muy caliente. Quizás tengas algo de fiebre —zanjó a media luz sin verle bien—. Te he oído respirar demasiado fuerte desde la cama. Es posible que hayas cogido frío.

Si hubiera habido suficiente luz en el camarote, Castiel no hubiera tenido duda alguna de lo que le pasaba a Dean.

— Diré en cocina que te preparen algo caliente.

— ¡No! —la efusividad de Dean se le fue de las manos y él mismo se obligó a calmarse cuanto antes—. No es necesario, de verdad.

Su voz no resultó muy convincente, ya que tenía la boca seca y el aliento aún entrecortado.

— No es molestia.

Castiel parecía sincero con sus palabras, pero Dean no podía dejar que ese error continuara. De un manotazo se quitó la mano de Cas de la frente y se movió un poco para poder verle a los ojos aprovechando la luz de la luna. Castiel le siguió la mirada intentando comprender su comportamiento. Cuando vio las pupilas brillantes y dilatadas de Dean, supo que ahí pasaba algo más. 

Quiso preguntarle qué sucedía y si todo estaba bien, pero Dean no le dejó tiempo para reaccionar; lo sostuvo de las mejillas acariciándole levemente y lo acercó a él para besarle.

Los labios de ambos se unieron y al principio el roce fue casi efímero, como si ninguno de los quisiera arriesgar más, hasta que Dean dio el primer paso; arrimó todo su cuerpo al suyo, imponiéndose, desprendiendo un calor abrasador que calentó la piel de Castiel en cuestión de segundos.

En un principio el capitán del Heaven no supo a qué se debía ese arranque por parte de Dean, pero se guardó de decir nada. Le gustaba sentir las manos de ese hombre sobre su cuerpo, porque a pesar de que sólo le había acariciado levemente el contorno de la cara, sintió como si le acabara de tocar el alma. Podía ser el capitán de ese barco y gozar del aprecio de todos los marineros que trabajaban para él, pero no era suficiente. Él necesitaba más y que Dean se lo estuviera ofreciendo sin habérselo pedido era muy importante para él. Pocas veces podía permitirse el lujo de dejarse llevar, de sentirse querido y deseado, de confiar en otra persona. Esa noche, en ese momento, y con ese leve roce, Dean le proporcionó todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse abrigado. 

 

 

 

Casi estaba amaneciendo cuando ambos cayeron desplomados sobre el jergón de Dean, con las piernas entrelazadas y el sudor secándose sobre la piel.

Ninguno de los dos mencionó esa noche, pero sin duda sirvió para algo porque desde ese momento comenzó a existir una tregua entre ambos. La relación de amistad que había nacido en un principio, cuando estuvieron en el barco de Dean, parecía haber vuelto poco a poco. Castiel pasaba gran parte del tiempo en el camarote con él y, aunque no siempre hablaban, juntos gozaban de la mutua compañía.

Esa mañana Castiel se estaba retrasando para comer con él. A media mañana, uno de los marineros dejó sobre la mesa del camarote una bandeja para ambos y, al cabo del rato, apareció Cas para almorzar con él. La tardanza de ese día dejó a Dean bastante pensativo. Aún no le había perdonado por haberle mentido, raptado y haberle llevado sin su consentimiento a Dios sabría donde, pero lo cierto era que ya no tenía ganas de partirle la cabeza cuando lo veía. Debía de haber sido la soledad de estar allí metido tanto tiempo, pero tuvo que acabar admitiendo que Castiel era una agradable compañía, le gustase admitirlo o no. El tipo era algo raro, a veces demasiado callado y otras veces con sus comentarios tan extraños, pero disfrutaba con él, y no sólo en el plano sexual. El capitán de ese barco le hacía sentir cosas que no estaba seguro de haber experimentado antes con ninguna otra.

— Perdón por el retraso —Castiel entró en el camarote cojeando levemente. Intentaba disimular, pero Dean era demasiado observador.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? —se levantó de su jergón para acudir a la mesa. La cadena sólo llegaba a la silla de la esquina, así que se sentó allí y esperó a que Cas se sentara frente a él como siempre hacía.

— Nada —esbozó una mueca con los labios que se quedó a mitad de camino de ser una sonrisa. Apartó la silla y se sentó con algo de dificultad sin poder evitarlo. Cuando levantó la mirada hacia Dean, éste había elevado una ceja en señal de escepticismo. Resopló por lo bajó y comenzó a repartir los platos antes de responderle—. Me he caído.

La expresión de la cara de Dean no cambió, por lo que el capitán tuvo que contarle la historia entera.

— Ha sido una tontería. Estaban fregando la cubierta esta mañana y yo... no me he dado cuenta. Me he caído de espaldas quedándome boca arriba como una cucaracha a la vista de toda mi tripulación.

Dean se había llevado el tenedor a la boca con algo de arroz. Varios granitos salieron disparados cuando intentó disimular sin conseguirlo una carcajada. Castiel esperó paciente a que se le pasara la risa para seguir sirviéndole más comida. Si no le doliera tanto él también se estaría riendo.

— ¿Te duele mucho? —la preocupación de Dean fue verdadera cuando lo vio hacer una mueca con los labios conteniendo el dolor—. ¿Dónde te has dado?

— Al final de la espalda. Esta mañana no me dolía, pero conforme ha ido pasando la mañana, el dolor ha ido apareciendo gradualmente.

— ¿Quieres que te eche un vistazo?

— No te preocupes, no es nada —terminó de servir lo que había en la fuente y cogió su tenedor—. Comamos.

Al principio, un extraño silencio se instaló entre ambos. Castiel parecía sentirse incómodo, pero era lógico. Dean se podía imaginar la escena y las bromas de los marineros. A él le había pasado algo parecido algunos meses atrás y aún hoy en día su tripulación se seguían riendo de él. Como capitán que era él también, supo que por mucha confianza que tuviese con sus marineros, estaría abochornado, por eso decidió emprender una conversación que lo apartara al menos por unos minutos de lo que le había pasado esa mañana.

— ¿Cómo llegaste a ser pirata?

Castiel levantó la mirada del plato dejando el tenedor a mitad de camino y lo miró. Jamás le había hecho esa pregunta. No sabía si era porque nadie había tenido suficientes agallas para preguntarle o es que nunca se habían interesado en su vida hasta ahora.

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Dean se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

— Por curiosidad —intentó parecer despreocupado—. Eres el primero que conozco —se llevó el vaso a los labios y vació su contenido—. Y espero que el último.

— ¿Tan mala está resultando la experiencia de conocer a uno?

Dean negó con la cabeza. No iba a enumerarle la de pecados que se contaban que el temible pirata, más conocido como el ángel, había cometido porque esa no era la finalidad de la conversación. Quería que se relajara, no que desenvainara su espada para ponérsela al cuello.

— No, sólo que no sé si un pirata nace o se forma con el paso de los años. Mi padre siempre decía que las cosas se llevan en la sangre y que hemos nacido para llevarlas a cabo. Luchar contra ellas es negarse cada uno lo que es.

— Tu padre parece un hombre muy inteligente.

— Lo hubiera sido si hubiera saltado del barco a tiempo antes de que explotara.

— Lo siento —las palabras de Castiel parecían sinceras. De hecho, en su cara, había verdadera preocupación—. No quería...

— No te preocupes —lo tranquilizó cortándole la disculpa—. Ya lo he superado.

Estuvieron comiendo en silencio un rato más, hasta que Castiel dio por terminada la comida a pesar de no haber acabado su plato.

— Nunca supe quienes fueron mis padres —se reclinó con trabajo sobre el respaldo de la silla y cruzó los brazos poniéndolos en la mesa—. Estuve en un hogar para niños abandonados hasta que tuve nueve años. A partir de ahí comencé a buscarme la vida yo solo.

Dean se lo quedó mirando porque jamás se hubiera esperado esa revelación. Ahora no sabía si decir algo, cualquier cosa, o permanecer callado hasta que Cas volviera hablar. Finalmente decidió lo segundo.

— Estuve dando tumbos durante mucho tiempo. Conocí a muchas personas, algunas eran pocos recomendables, pero todas me enseñaron una cosa —hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando.

— ¿El qué? —Dean necesitaba saber qué era.

— Que el futuro se lo labra uno mismo con sus acciones y sus actos. 

Dean tuvo que darle la razón en silencio. En ese instante llamaron a la puerta.

— Capitán —un marinero asomó la cabeza antes de entrar—. Siento molestarle la comida, pero le necesitamos en cubierta. 

— Ve subiendo. Ahora voy yo.

El hombre asintió y desapareció por donde había venido. Castiel se volvió hacia Dean mientras comenzaba a levantarse lo más dignamente que podía.

— Siento la brevedad de la comida —se disculpó con algo de dolor en el rostro. El golpe debía de dolerle bastante.

— Da igual —respondió—. Deberías darte un baño de agua caliente y descansar, o el dolor irá a más.

— Veré si tengo tiempo.

— Cas —la voz grave de Dean provocó que el capitán dejara de caminar y se volviera a medio camino para mirarle—. Al final no me has dicho cómo te hiciste pirata.

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa apenas a medias. Se dio la vuelta y salió de allí.

En cualquier otra persona eso había sido un gesto rudo y bastante desconsiderado, pero tratándose de Cas, no lo era. Dean sabía que no lo hacía con mala intención. El hombre era así y no podía evitarlo. Ahora, sabiendo que llevaba ganándose la vida él solo desde los nueve años, bastante normal le parecía su comportamiento.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

 

 

 

 

La noche estaba algo avanzada cuando la puerta del camarote se abrió y varios marineros se colaron dentro para meter una tina grande y varios cubos de agua que, por el vapor que echaban, debían de estar bastante caliente.

De dos en dos, fueron entrando y saliendo cargando cubos, llenando la tina hasta que consideraron suficiente. Luego se marcharon sin decir nada.

Dean miró el agua caliente y limpia. Cas había seguido su consejo y parecía que iba a darse un baño para aliviar el dolor de espalda. Él también estaba deseando un baño así para poder relajar los músculos de tenerlos totalmente inactivos, pero decidió esperar a Castiel. No quería adelantarse ni tomarse una licencia que no fuera para él.

Cuando el capitán llegó al camarote apenas unos minutos más tarde, Dean lo siguió con la mirada tras cerrar la puerta Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Con suma lentitud se quitó la ropa y se adentró en la tina con cuidado. Lanzó un gemido de satisfacción al comprobar la temperatura del agua.

Verle con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, hacía que Dean lo imaginase en otra situación completamente distinta. Su cuerpo reaccionaba a él sin proponérselo y la boca se le secaba de sólo pensarlo. ¿Tan necesitado estaba?

— ¿Me ayudas a lavarme la espalda?

Dean asintió en el acto. Quería acercarse a él y oler su piel, tocarle, aunque sólo fuera la espalda. Se sentía como una libélula atraída por la luz de una vela. 

Metió la mano con el paño para mojarlo y luego aplicó jabón. Castiel ya se había echado hacia delante ofreciéndole toda la espalda para que la enjabonara. Cuando tuvo toda la espuma que consideró oportuna, comenzó a aplicarla dando la presión justa. No hablaba, apenas respiraba... simplemente se conformaba estando cerca de él.

— Decidí ser pirata a los trece años. Llevaba años vagabundeando por las calles y ya no me quedaba tiendas en las que poder robar para poder comprar algo de comida sin que me reconocieran antes de entrar —hizo una pausa para disfrutar del masaje. Luego continuó—. Una noche me colé en un burdel. No sabía muy bien qué hacía allí dentro, pero pensé que podía robar algunas monedas del pantalón de algún ricachón mientras los tuviera enredados en los tobillos. Me colé en una habitación, aguardé bajo la cama y entonces apareció mi víctima, al menos lo creía así —otro silencio en el que el semblante de Castiel parecía estar viviendo todos aquellos recuerdos con viveza—. Esperé y esperé a que estuvieran... bueno, ya sabes. Yo no entendía nada de sexo por aquel entonces, pero sabía que cuanto más ruido se hiciera, más fácil era robarles sin que se dieran cuenta.

Dean sonrió imaginando la escena. Ya había enjabonado la espalda del capitán y ahora había pasado a los hombros y los brazos. Eso podía hacerlo él perfectamente, pero Castiel no le había dicho que se detuviera y, con certeza, Dean no quería parar.

— Yo esperaba los gritos, la mayoría de las veces, fingidos de una cortesana —el capitán siguió con su historia ajeno al avance de Dean por su cuerpo—, pero no los hubo. Cuando pensé que había pasado un siglo, salí de la cama con sigilo y me asomé por el borde. 

El silencio que reinó en medio de la historia provocó que Dean parase y lo mirase.

— ¿Qué pasó?

Castiel volvió la cabeza hacia él y sonrió levemente enfocando la mirada en la suya.

— Eran dos hombres. Al principio la imagen me impactó. Es cierto que no conocía mucho de cómo funcionaba aquello, pero pensé que era estrictamente necesario que hubiera un hombre y una mujer. Me equivocaba.

— Descubrir ciertas cosas cuando aún no se está preparado puede ser traumático.

— Es posible —respondió—. Recuerdo que estuve un rato mirándoles sin poder apartar la mirada de ellos. Parecían... No sé... Felices.

Dean sólo sabía la versión de esa historia por labios de Castiel, que apenas era un muchacho cuando la vivió, pero por la poca información que estaba teniendo, no parecía el típico encuentro entre un cliente y un prostituto. Quizás eran dos hombres sencillos y corrientes que se veían obligados a usar la habitación de un burdel para demostrarse su amor. 

— Posiblemente lo fueran. 

— Al cabo de un rato reaccioné —Castiel siguió con su historia como si no hubiera oído a Dean—. Deslicé la mano dentro del bolsillo del pantalón que estaba en el suelo y saqué un par de monedas. No eran muchas, pero lo suficiente para poder comer caliente esa noche.

— ¿Te pillaron?

Castiel sonrió notando lo interesado que estaba Dean en su historia.

— Salí de allí por la ventana, por donde mismo había entrado, y cuando iba a doblar la esquina, el hombre al que había robado me detuvo. 

— ¿Te hizo algo?

— Me preguntó que por qué le había robado. Tras zarandearme un poco, le conté la verdad. Entonces me llevó a su barco y me preguntó si me gustaría ser su grumete. Me pagaría y tendría un oficio, así no tendría que volver a robar. Acepté de inmediato.

Dean dejó de frotar el trapo sobre su brazo. Su mente había recreado una visión que no le estaba gustando nada y, aunque sabía que debía callarse y no preguntar, no pudo evitar hacerlo.

— ¿Te... te pidió algún otro tipo de trabajo?

Castiel enfocó la mirada en el ceño fruncido de ese hombre. Entonces se percató de que Dean había avanzado más por su brazo. Se echó hacia atrás en la bañera y se puso cómodo, ofreciéndole su pecho para que también lo enjabonara. Sólo cuando estuvo listo le respondió.

— No. Ese hombre tenía una relación personal e íntima con el otro hombre que había en la habitación. Estaban enamorados. Lo respetó y lo quiso hasta el día en que murió —cuando movió la cabeza hacia Dean, ambos quedaron peligrosamente cerca—. Aunque debo admitir que me enseñó muchas cosas.

— ¿Cuáles? —la pregunta fue simple. Estaba tan hipnotizado por esos ojos azules que no podía apartar la mirada de él.

— Por ejemplo, en lo satisfactorio que es que tu mayordomo personal te bañe. No lo había probado nunca —le devolvió el gesto acercándose más aún a sus labios—. Me gusta.

Dean había parado de enjabonarle. Esas palabras le hicieron echarse un poco hacia atrás, molesto.

— No soy tu mayordomo —se defendió.

— ¿Y qué eres? —el tono de voz de Castiel era bajo y tranquilo, rozando la sensualidad. Dean cayó de lleno en su embrujo.

— Tu esclavo, al parecer —respondió sin quejarse, agitando el brazo que no estaba usando para que sonara la cadena.

— Ah, mi esclavo —se lamió el labio inferior para refrescarlo a la par que seguía con la mirada clavada en él—. Entonces no tengo que recordarte que has parado de enjabonarme. Continúa.

Dean apretó los dientes. Sabía que estaba jugando con él y sabía por dónde estaban yendo los tiros. La pregunta ahora era, ¿quería él seguirle ese juego?

— Sólo mencionaste la espalda —a la cuenta su lengua tenía otros planes porque habló sin pensar. Quizás, si lo hubiera meditado, no habría dicho nada.

— ¿Te apetece continuar? —su voz cambió totalmente de tono. Ya no sonaba autoritario. Si realmente lo considerase un esclavo, no le habría hecho esa pregunta.

— ¿Tengo alguna otra opción?

Castiel frunció el ceño mirándole.

— Todos deberíamos tener más de una opción en la vida.

Dean no tuvo muy claro a qué se refería. La historia que le había contado lo había dejado con más dudas que cuando le preguntó cómo había llegado a ser un pirata.

— ¿Tu la tuviste?

— No te entiendo.

De pronto todo ese momento tan extraño, mezcla de lo romántico y la posesión, se detuvo para dar paso a una verdadera preocupación.

— Ese hombre, tu capitán. ¿Fue... legal contigo, o también te pidió que lo _bañaras_ alguna que otra vez?

Castiel comprendió entonces la pregunta.

— Ya te he dicho que tenía una relación con otro hombre y que siempre lo quiso. A mí me trató como a su hermano pequeño y me enseñó todo lo que sé ahora —respondió algo molesto—. Lo ayudé a bañarse miles de veces, sobre todo cuando llegaba borracho de alguna partida de cartas o de alguna fiesta, pero jamás me pidió que lo tocara de una manera íntima.

No sabía muy bien por qué, pero la respuesta de Castiel lo tranquilizó bastante. Que hubieran abusado de él cuando era un crío le había inquietado más de la cuenta.

— ¿A qué viene esa preocupación por mí? 

Ni el propio Dean lo sabía. Sólo tenía claro que no quería verle sufrir. Posiblemente se debiera a la historia de su vida. Parecía haber tenido una infancia tan dura...

— Entonces, ¿te gustan los hombres porque viste a dos hombres haciéndolo?

Castiel sonrió por la franqueza de la pregunta.

— Cuando tenía once años me escondía en una granja a las afueras de la ciudad y siempre vi animales _haciéndolo_ —imitó su mismo tono de voz—. Y no por eso me gustan los animales.

La pregunta había sido estúpida, y lo sabía, pero no había podido contenerse.

— También he vistos hombres con mujeres y mujeres con mujeres, y no por eso me visto de mujer para hacerlo —bromeó—. Aún.

Dean soltó una carcajada por la broma, porque sabía que estaba tomándole el pelo, y hasta le salieron un par de lágrimas por el rabillo del ojo por la situación y la imagen que se había formado en su cabeza.

Castiel lo miró sonriendo él también. Le gustaba oírle y ahora se daba cuenta de que nunca lo había oído reírse así. No supo muy bien por qué, pero le produjo una extraña sensación. 

Atraído por algo que no sabía explicar, tiró de sus brazos aprovechando que estaba distraído y lo metió con él dentro de la bañera. Cuando Dean se vio dentro, vestido, y empapado, dejó de reír para mirarle ahora serio.

— ¿Qué diablos...?

— Estabas tardando demasiado en seguir enjabonándome, así que he tenido que hacer algo yo —Castiel elevó las caderas aprovechando que Dean estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre él. La erección del capitán se clavó en su vientre, dejándole claro lo que quería.

— Si querías que te enjabonara algo más abajo, sólo tenías que decirlo —se acomodó bien sobre él. 

— Bien —Castiel atrajo su cara para besarle con desesperación—. Entonces sigue enjabonándome.

Dean le rodeó el cuello con los brazos arrimándose mucho a él. La fija y ajada tela de la camisa que llevaba puesta se le había adherido pecaminosamente a la piel, marcando cada uno de sus músculos. Tenía a Castiel acorralado a un lado de la bañera, besándole y apresándole con su cuerpo. No podía parar. Era una sensación extraña estar así. Sentía cómo su cuerpo le pedía más. Arrimarse a él no era suficiente. Lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba ya.

— Quiero que me folles.

El jadeo salió de entre sus labios medio entrecortado. Movía las caderas de atrás hacia delante, agitando el agua y haciendo que ésta saliera desbordada por el borde de la tina. Restregar el trasero sobre la erección de Castiel habría sido más que suficiente para hacerle entender lo que quería. Sus palabras provocaron que el capitán abriera los ojos impactado y lo mirase.

— Pensé... —tuvo que pasar la lengua sobre los labios para refrescarlos para luego seguir hablando—... pensé que eso no te gustaba.

— No sé si me gustará, pero quiero hacerlo —decidido a ello, se levantó de la bañera y salió de ella. El agua que caía por su cuerpo estaba humedeciendo el suelo del camarote, pero eso no pareció importarle. Se abrió la camisa tirando de ella hasta romperla, haciendo lo mismo con los pantalones. En apenas unos segundos, estuvo desnudo frente al capitán, esperando que lo complaciera como él quería—. Contigo.

Castiel se levantó de la bañera con agilidad, como si el dolor de la caída hubiera desaparecido de pronto. Desnudos los dos, frente a frente, se miraron durante unos segundos antes de que el capitán caminara hacia un viejo escritorio que había al otro lado y deslizara una mano dentro del último cajón. Cuando volvió, cogió las muñecas de Dean y lo liberó. 

Asombrado por ese gesto, éste se lo quedó mirando sin poderlo creer.

— ¿Por qué me has soltado?

Castiel aprovechó que Dean se había quedado con la guardia baja para empujarlo sobre la cama y trepar por él.

— Porque no quiero que estés atado en tu primera vez —respondió con sinceridad—. No quiero que parezca que te he obligado a hacerlo. No eres mi esclavo, Dean —bajó el tono de voz mucho más, hasta casi ser una voz ronca medio susurrada junto a su oído—, no lo olvides.

— ¿Y qué soy?

— Eso ya lo decidiremos por la mañana.

Esa fue la forma que eligió Castiel para dejar de hablar, para que ambos dejaran de hablar. Quería besarle por todo el cuerpo, colmarle de caricias, demostrarle que le iba a gustar y que jamás le haría daño. 

Dean confió en él. Tumbado como estaba boca arriba en la cama y totalmente desnudo, no le quedaba otra que dejarse guiar por Castiel. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Estar en el lado contrario era muy satisfactorio porque siempre había sido él el que prodigaba los besos, el que se aseguraba que todo fuera a salir bien, el que preparaba a su pareja para que disfrutara tanto o más que él. Por el momento, sólo tenía que relajarse y disfrutar, y así lo hizo.

 

Castiel abarcó todo su cuerpo echándose encima para besarle. Estaba luchando contra sí mismo, refrenándose para ir más despacio. Le temblaban las manos y ojalá Dean no se diera cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba.

A diferencia de Dean, él solía cambiar los papeles en la cama según fuera su pareja o según le apeteciera en ese momento. Sabía lo importante que era llevar el control justamente ahora y por todas las campanas del infierno que no iba a dejar que se echara a perder.

No sabía cómo ese cuerpo musculoso y torneado estaba tan sabroso al gusto. Era como si la piel de Dean supiera a algún tipo de caramelo dulce y salado a la vez. Castiel no lograba encontrar el sabor exacto, pero sin duda era adictivo.

Lo recorrió por entero con la lengua, deleitándose y observando cómo cada uno de los poros reaccionaban bajo su contacto. Los pezones de Dean, pequeños y erectos, se endurecieron aún más cuando los chupó. Los humedeció dando una pasada con la lengua sobre ellos y acabó succionándolos para darle un pequeño mordisco al final. La espalda de Dean se arqueó respondiendo al estímulo. Su cuerpo rugía deseando más. No podía esperar.

— Cas... sigue.

Castiel obedeció inmediatamente. Siguió bajando por su cuerpo dejando un reguero húmero tras él. Cuando llegó al nacimiento de su erección, la recorrió con la lengua hasta la punta para luego deslizarla por completo en la boca. 

Dean lo miraba sin pestañear. Vio cómo su miembro iba poco a poco adentrándose hasta alcanzar la garganta. Un gruñido de satisfacción y aprobación salió de entre sus labios y a punto estuvo de perder la cabeza. Ver la cabeza de Castiel subir y bajar mientras su miembro desaparecía entre sus labios le ayudó a saber que jamás volvería a pensar con claridad. Esa visión posiblemente le hubiera nublado el cerebro para siempre y ya nunca jamás podría dejar de pensar en ello.

Castiel sabía el impacto que estaba causando en él, y sabía que le quedaba relativamente poco. Quizás Dean no lo notase, pero él lo sentía temblar. Pequeños espasmos recorrían su cuerpo y su respiración cada vez era más entrecortada, por eso dejó de acariciarle con la lengua y siguió su recorrido hacia abajo, hacia donde realmente quería llegar. En principio tenía en mente ir poco a poco, acariciarle esa zona con delicadeza para que se acostumbrara a él. Quería cuidarle como si se tratase de algún animal asustado y herido, pero Dean se lo complicó todo; cuando notó la lengua y los labios de ese hombre acariciando y humedeciendo esa zona tan íntima de su cuerpo, todo él reaccionó sin poderlo evitar.

— Sigue, Cas. Por favor, sigue —dobló las piernas afianzando los talones sobre el colchón para adelantar y subir las caderas ofreciéndose sin tapujos.

Castiel se sintió abrumado por sus palabras y por la necesidad que había crecido en Dean. Lo reconfortó en parte cuando lo acarició con la lengua, rozando y humedeciendo los suaves pliegues que coronaban su entrada. 

— Cas... te necesito.

Las palabras salieron de su boca apenas susurradas, ni siquiera él mismo parecía ser consciente de haber dicho nada, pero a Castiel le taladraron el cerebro. 

Se incorporó entre sus piernas emergiendo entre ellas para arrodillarse luego. Agarró las rodillas de Dean para que se sujetara alrededor de su cintura y, acto seguido, guió la propia erección a su entrada. 

Escupió un par de veces intentando lubricar algo más la zona. Sabía que faltaba preparación y que debía de empezar por un dedo para ir amoldándole a él, pero no pudo.

Apoyándose sobre su entrada, tomó aire y lo retuvo dentro mientras se mordía los labios. Levantó la cabeza y fijó la mirada en Dean. Éste, a su vez, había hecho lo mismo, por lo que ambas miradas se cruzaron entre la poca claridad que tenían.

Entonces Castiel se adentró en él. Notó la presión al entrar, el estrechamiento de la zona y la contención involuntaria de Dean. Tuvo la paciencia y el temple necesario de no seguir avanzando y quedarse ahí aprisionado. Jamás se había sentido tan apretado. La sensación era indescriptible y si por él fuera, en ese mismo segundo comenzaría a moverse frenético, saliendo y entrando de ese maravilloso cuerpo. No obstante quería que Dean se acostumbrara a él, a su tamaño, y a la nueva sensación que estaba experimentando. Jamás se perdonaría si le hiciera daño. No quería admitirlo, pero la charla que había mantenido antes con él, preocupándose por su infancia y sus experiencias, le había hecho sentir algo raro en el pecho. Jamás nadie le había preguntado cómo había crecido o cómo le habían tratado. Jamás le había importado a nadie. Hasta ahora. 

— Dean —jadeó, maravillado de haber tenido la suerte de encontrar a alguien como él.

Dean había adelantado los brazos y le había agarrado de los antebrazos. La sensación de sentirse abierto y expuesto había provocado que se hubiera puesto algo en tensión. Lo notaba palpitar dentro de él, grande y caliente. Los primeros segundos fueron un tanto desconcertantes donde un batiburrillo de sensaciones contradictorias lo abordaron. Luego todo fue placentero. Esa picazón cuando lo penetró y ese pinchazo agudo al entrar dentro de él, dieron paso a una plenitud que jamás había sentido. 

— Sigue, Cas. Muévete.

Castiel tragó saliva, luchando contra el enorme deseo de obedecerle.

— Tienes que acostumbrarte primero a mí, Dean —siseó—. No he empezado por el principio y temo que...

Dean no le dejó acabar. Tiró de sus antebrazos hasta tumbarle encima de él. Castiel perdió el equilibrio y no pudo evitar caer sobre su cuerpo, chocando contra ese amplio pecho y hundiéndose mucho más en él.

Ambos cuerpos se vieron sobresaltados por la sensación, cada uno a su manera. 

Dean lo apresó entre sus piernas y lo instó a incrementar el ritmo. Ahora lo sentía totalmente dentro, llenándole por completo y rozando ese punto mágico que él tantas veces había explorado en infinidad de cuerpos pero que jamás había necesitado buscárselo él. Hasta ahora.

— No pares —jadeó mientras él también se amoldaba al ritmo—. No pares.

— No pienso parar. Nunca —eso era una exageración y ambos lo sabían, pero si por Castiel fuera, se quedaría ahí toda la vida. Apoyó los codos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Dean y enredó los dedos en su cabello. Mientras tiraba no tan suavemente de ellos, lo besaba con desesperación, como si su vida dependiera de ello. 

Se mordían los labios en cada beso y una pequeña hilera de saliva les seguía uniendo aunque se separasen momentáneamente para tomar aire. A los pocos segundos retomaban lo que habían dejado, pero con más ganas y pasión que antes. 

— Dean —Castiel arqueó el cuerpo para poder deslizar el brazo entre los dos cuerpos. Los muslos de ese hombre lo tenían tan apresado que apenas pudo incorporarse—. Voy a correrme.

Dean llevaba con esa sensación prácticamente desde que habían empezado. Sentía el orgasmo arremolinarse en el centro de su estómago, tomando fuerza para cuando pudiera salir. Esa nueva sensación de ser penetrado le había llevado a otro nivel de satisfacción, y eso que aún no había terminado. Temía que, al acabar, no quedase nada de él, pero cuando sintió la mano de Cas alrededor de su miembro, todo se puso en marcha; ese orgasmo que había estado esperando a arrasar con todo, cobró vida en apenas un segundo, haciéndole jadear mientras comenzaba a correrse sin poder evitarlo. Entonces todo estalló; echó la espalda hacia atrás contrayéndose y apretando a Castiel hasta que lo tuvo temblando sobre su cuerpo. Cuando notó las primeras gotas, calientes y espesas dentro de él, bajó los brazos hasta las nalgas, las agarró con fuerza y lo atrajo más hacia sí instándole a que lo follara más fuertemente, mucho más, hasta que ambos quedasen sin sentido.

Castiel sólo pudo dejarse llevar. No tuvo oportunidad de luchar contra su orgasmo. Simplemente lo siguió, inundando a Dean y marcándole para siempre de una forma como nadie jamás lo había hecho. 


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

 

 

El graznar de las gaviotas sobre el mar despertó a Dean. Debía de estar avanzado el día si entraba tanta claridad por los ojos de buey del camarote.

Se desperezó y se estiró bajo las sábanas, quedándose un momento saboreando esa placentera sensación que sentía en el cuerpo. Recordaba lo acontecido la noche anterior. Lo recordaba muy bien, y las protestas de muchos de los músculos de su cuerpo le indicaron que se había extralimitado, aunque eso, sinceramente, le dio igual.

— Buenos días.

Al oír la voz más ronca de lo normal tras él, Dean se giró para encontrarse con un Castiel que acababa de despertarse. Con los ojos apenas abiertos y los cabellos despeinados, el hombre era la viva imagen del pecado hecho carne.

— Buenos días —le respondió conteniéndose para no saltar sobre él. Entonces se dio cuenta de que aún seguía en su cama y sin las cadenas puestas. Despertarse siendo libre después de tantas noches le llamó la atención—. No me has encadenado otra vez.

Castiel se estaba frotando los ojos cuando lo escuchó. Apartó la mano y lo miró con preocupación.

— ¿Debería hacerlo?

— Estamos muy cerca de algún puerto a juzgar por el sonido de las gaviotas —le informó como si Castiel no tuviera oídos—. Podría salir corriendo y lanzarme por la borda para llegar a puerto.

— Si eso es lo que quieres... —ahora fue el turno de Cas de desperezarse, pero al contrario que Dean, se giró hacia él y lo apresó bajo las sábanas enredándose en su tibio cuerpo—. Pero asegúrate de llegar sano y salvo o tu hermano me matará.

Dean sonrió ante ese recuerdo.

— Te has arriesgado demasiado por un polvo.

Castiel lo estaba escuchando en parte. Había tirado del cuerpo de Dean y no había parado hasta que lo tuvo sobre él.

— Por uno solo no —repitió—, pero si nos quedamos más rato en la cama, dejaré que me ates y hagas conmigo lo que quieras.

Dean sonrió. Se acomodó mejor entre sus piernas y se rozó intencionadamente contra él enseñándole lo que opinaba de pasar todo el día en la cama. 

Por si acaso cambiaba de opinión, Castiel lo rodeó con las piernas y lo atrajo más hacia él, distrayéndole del todo por si tenía planes de salir de allí, pero Dean no iba a ir a ninguna parte. Ese era el mejor sitio del mundo donde podía estar.

 

El golpeteo incesante de unos nudillos contra la puerta despertaron al capitán y a Dean a la vez. Sorprendidos, se miraron sobresaltados por la brusca llamada.

Castiel fue el primero en reaccionar.

— Pasa —se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el arcón del fondo para coger un par de pantalones limpios.

Sebastian abrió la puerta de un tirón y entró como un rayo.

— Capitán —tomó aire antes de continuar, señal de que había venido corriendo—. En puerto han alertado de nuestra presencia y han sido avisados. Nos ha tomado por sorpresa —soltó de golpe—. Estamos rodeados.

Castiel se puso la camisa y asintió. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y el semblante más serio que de costumbre.

— Dile a mis hombres que estén preparados. Yo iré ahora.

Sebastian asintió y salió de allí tal y como había entrado.

Dean se levantó de la cama y se vistió. No sabía a dónde habían ido a parar, ni quiénes eran esos que esperaban a Castiel, pero por su cara, no debía de ser nada bueno.

— Cas...

— Vamos arriba.

Dean no insistió y lo siguió.

El atardecer caía por el horizonte y los últimos rayos anaranjados y rosáceos se perdían entre el cielo y el mar. Al otro lado, la luna esperaba paciente para hacer acto de presencia.

— Cas, ¿qué ocurre?

Le debía a Dean una explicación, pero no era momento para ello. Veían varias barcas venir hacia ellos desde el puerto. Eso sin contar los barcos que habían comenzado a rodearles y que, en cuestión de minutos, los alcanzarían.

— ¡Todos al agua! —gritó para que lo oyera bien hasta el último marinero—. ¡Nadad hasta detrás de aquella cala! Una vez en tierra nos reuniremos donde siempre.

Dean vio a los marineros obedecer sin rechistar. Todos fueron dejando lo que estaban haciendo y fueron saltando al mar desde la cubierta por el lado contrario a donde venían los barcos. La cala estaba cerca, así que no tendrían que nadar mucho. Allí estarían a salvo puesto que no tenían acceso fácil a ellos.

— Salta tú también, Dean.

Dean se volvió como si acabase de oír la estupidez más grande del mundo.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Cas? Dime la verdad.

Realmente no era momento para eso. Si se entretenía, podía costarle muy caro a ambos, y Dean no se merecía que algo le pasase por su culpa.

— Lo siento, Dean.

— ¿Lo sientes? —le preguntó sin saber qué diablos pasaba—. ¿Qué...?

El resto de la pregunta murió entre sus labios mientras caía por la borda. Castiel lo había empujado con tanta fuerza para que no se diera con la barandilla del barco, que dejó a Dean sin palabras, estupefacto por ese golpe inesperado. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, su cuerpo chocaba contra las olas varios metros más abajo.

Castiel lo vio caer. No quería haberlo hecho, pero no tenía tiempo de explicarle lo que pasaba. Sabía que Dean no se iría así como así, por lo que no le quedó otra que tomar medidas drásticas. 

Sin perder tiempo, corrió hacia el camarote para buscar la documentación que escondía allí y deshacerse de ella. Si lo encontraban en el barco con ella, estaría metido en un buen lío.

 

Llegó a su camarote con el corazón en un puño, con la respiración acelerada por la carrera y por la tensión del momento. Se arrodilló delante del arcón y comenzó a buscar dentro de él, hurgando entre la ropa y desordenándola en el proceso.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya. Si es el ángel. ¿Me echabas de menos, Castiel?

Castiel dejó de buscar en el arcón deteniéndose sin poder evitarlo. La sangre se le heló en las venas y apenas atinó para volverse y enfrentar a ese desgraciado.

— Apuesto a que no esperabas encontrarme aquí, ¿no? Pero como ya te dije una vez, Castiel, jamás podrás deshacerte de mí.

— Empiezo a sospechar que te gusto, Luis Manuel —el perfecto español de Castiel igualó el acento extraño de ese hombre—. ¿Ya te has cansado de lamerle el culo al rey de España y de tirarte a su mujer?

Luis Manuel Fernández de Portocarrero era cardenal y político español, además de ser consejero de Mariana de Neoburgo, esposa del rey Carlos II de España. Llevaba varios años tras la pista del Ángel y hoy, finalmente, había dado con él.

— El rey está muy mal, ¿no te has enterado?

— El rey está mal desde que nació —Castiel no se dejó engatusar. No quería saber nada ni dejarse engatusar por ese liante—. Por algo le llaman El Hechizado, ¿no?

Y tenía razón. Carlos II de España nunca estuvo bien. Nació raquítico y con serios problemas de salud. También era estéril, ya que ninguna de las dos mujeres que había tenido le había dado ningún heredero y su falta de salud, además de ser el último descendiente de la casa de los Austria, indicaba que habría un conflicto sucesorio, recayendo entonces en la familia de los Borbones.

— Antes de que el rey muera, se hará justicia —el cardenal lo miraba con odio en la cara. Ni podía ni quería ocultarlo—. Llevo mucho tiempo tras de ti, y ahora por fin ha llegado mi momento.

— No puedes demostrar nada —Castiel se levantó del suelo y lo enfrentó—. Será tu palabra contra la mía.

El cardenal no se amedrentó y le hizo frente también, quedando cara a cara con él.

— Sé que tienes los documentos que inculpan a Robert Searle de sus saqueos y que eso te inculpa a ti —sonrió con malicia—. Dámelos.

Ahora fue el turno de Castiel de reírse.

— ¿Te crees que soy idiota?

Luis Manuel chasqueó con la lengua sabiendo que esas serían las últimas palabras del ángel.

— Te lo diré de otra manera; O te entregas y vienes conmigo por las buenas, o apresaremos y quemaremos en la hoguera a todos aquellos que han saltado del barco y van hacia la cala. Una orden mía y ni siquiera llegarán a pisar tierra firme.

Castiel empalideció. Sus hombres nada tenían que ver con eso y Dean mucho menos. Ni siquiera trabajaba para él. Pensar que podía morir por su culpa le hizo reaccionar en el acto.

— Me entregaré —echó los brazos hacia delante con las muñecas hacia arriba—, pero me tienes que dar tu palabra que no apresarás a nadie más.

— Hecho —el cardenal se relamió los labios porque al fin, después de tanto tiempo, se había salido con la suya.

 

 

 

Cuando Dean llegó a la orilla de la cala, ya no había nadie de la tripulación del Heaven. Estaba agotado y jamás le habían dolido tanto los brazos y las piernas como ahora. El sol ya se había ocultado por el horizonte y todo había comenzado a tornarse oscuro. Eso le dificultaba ver la llegada de Cas.

Conforme iba pasando el tiempo, comenzó a preocuparse. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del frío que tenía; Castiel aún no había llegado y empezaba a temerse lo peor. Cuando recordó la pequeña lesión que se había hecho cayéndose en el barco, comenzó a darse cuenta de que quizás Castiel se hubiera hundido en el fondo del mar. Se negaba a tener pensamientos tan agoreros, pero cuando una hora sucedía a otra y ésta otra a otra más, ya no supo qué más pensar. 

Al caer la media noche supo que ya nada podía hacer allí. No podía buscarle en medio del mar y no podía volver al barco. Lo único que le quedaba era ir hacia el pueblo, fuera éste cual fuera y ver con qué se encontraba allí.

 

Estuvo toda la noche caminando por un sendero que parecía llevar a una alguna parte, al menos eso esperaba él, y ojalá no estuviera muy lejos porque estaba a punto de caer de rodillas al suelo de puro agotamiento. Había perdido los zapatos en el mar y la ropa la llevaba hecha jirones. Aunque la noche no era muy fría, el cansancio estaba haciendo mella en él más de lo que hubiera esperado.

 

Aún no había señales de ninguna casa cercana y el sol parecía no querer hacer acto de presencia cuando Dean cayó al suelo desplomado. Lo hizo gradualmente; primero hincó las rodillas en el suelo, con los brazos colgando a ambos lados del cuerpo y la boca abierta por la sed y la desesperación. Pensó que se quedaría así, pero su cuerpo tenía otros planes para él y, agotado como estaba, se desplomó hacia delante sin poder evitarlo. Los brazos no le respondieron y sólo pudo girar la cabeza para no darse de bruces contra el suelo. Entonces perdió el conocimiento.


	10. Chapter 10

 

CAPITULO 10

 

 

 

Poco a poco fue recobrando el conocimiento. Se sorprendió al encontrarse sobre un jergón frente a una chimenea que había conocido años mejores. Olía a algo de comida en la habitación, pero no podía acertar qué era. El estómago le rugió y optó por incorporarse. Necesitaba encontrar a Castiel, saber dónde estaba y...

— Ya has despertado.

La voz llegó desde la otra parte de la habitación. Un hombre de piel oscura y algunas canas en el pelo estaba sentado en un pequeño banco de madera arreglando lo que parecía ser una red de pesca.

— Sí —Dean se tocó una de las rodillas, la que se había llevado todo el peso del cuerpo al caer. Le dolía un poco y se temía que la tuviera hinchada.

— No te preocupes, —el hombre de mediana edad echó la red a un lado y se levantó para dirigirse a la chimenea—. No tienes nada roto. Ya lo he comprobado yo esta mañana cuando te encontré tirado en medio del camino.

Dean estaba desorientado. No recordaba nada de eso. Lo último que su mente era capaz de rememorar era el infinito cansancio que le había calado en los huesos.

— Toma —el hombre le tendió un cuenco de madera con un caldo marrón en su interior—. Te sentará bien.

— Gracias —cogió el recipiente enseguida, deseoso de que las manos le entraran en calor. Ni se planteó si le iba a gustar no, simplemente necesitaba algo en el estómago por muy feo que estuviera. Por suerte, el caldo sabía mejor de lo que aparentaba—. ¿Dónde estoy?

— En el asentamiento de San Agustín, en La Florida —anunció como si lo tuviera aprendido de memoria—. No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?

Dean aprovechó que estaba bebiendo en ese momento para alargar el sorbo y así tener más tiempo para pensar una respuesta. Por lo poco que sabía, había alguien que quería apresar a Castiel y a su tripulación, posiblemente por sus actos de piratería, así que no podía decir que había venido con ellos en el barco porque lo cogerían a él también. Podía decir la verdad, pero, ¿quién se creería que lo habían llevado a la fuerza y que, en el último segundo, el capitán del barco lo había dejado libre para que escapara? No se lo creía ni él, así que mucho menos gente que ni lo conocían y que lo verían como un extraño.

— No... no recuerdo —se inventó, intentando parecer que hubiera perdido la memoria.

El hombre hizo una mueca con la boca, más parecido a una sonrisa que otra cosa. Se sirvió un cuenco con caldo para él y se sentó frente a Dean sobre el suelo.

— Hace menos de un año trabajaba en casa de una familia inglesa. Nunca me trataron bien, pero era de esperar sabiendo que los esclavos sólo somos eso... esclavos —dio un sorbo a su bebida y continuó hablando—. Un día, trabajando en el campo, conocí a otro esclavo que había sido vendido a la familia para la que yo trabajaba. Me contó que las familias españolas trataban mejor a sus esclavos y les permitían quedarse con su mujer e hijos sin necesidad de separarles. Para mi familia ya era tarde —recordó con pena—, así que un día me escapé, pensando que si me volvían a hacer preso, al menos fuera bajo las manos de una familia española. Vagué sin rumbo durante semanas. Pasé hambre y frío, y nadie quiso prestarme su ayuda porque yo no era más que un negro —la voz se le había vuelto más profunda y opaca—. Cuando llegué aquí, por casualidad descubrí que en este asentamiento permiten a los esclavos ser libres. Sin condiciones; sin preguntarles de dónde vienen, cuál es su pasado o por qué habían llegado aquí. Te aceptaban sin más —levantó la mirada perdida del suelo y lo miró buscándole los ojos para dirigirse a él—. Yo voy a hacer lo mismo contigo, desconocido; la vida me dio una oportunidad sin preguntarme nada, así que yo haré lo mismo.

Dean no se había movido mientras escuchaba la historia. Nunca había conocido a un esclavo, o al menos a alguien que lo hubiera sido, por eso la declaración de ese hombre lo asombró. Eso y que lo aceptara sin pregunta alguna. Eso le llegó al alma.

— Me llamo Dean. Dean Winchester.

— Rufus —le tendió la mano y se la estrechó en un fuerte apretón—. Te traeré otro cuenco con sopa, Dean.

 

Durante los días siguientes Dean se quedó en casa de Rufus. El hombre vivía en una pequeña casita a las afueras del asentamiento. Pescaba para comer y, ocasionalmente, cazaba algún conejo mientras caminaba por el campo.

En ese tiempo, Dean intentó averiguar qué había sido del Heaven y de su tripulación. Quería hacer preguntas para ver qué suerte habían corrido. También quería saber de Castiel, pero temía hacerlo. Si había salido con vida del barco, es posible que estuviera escondido, o quizás lo hubieran atrapado. Quizás ahora mismo su cuerpo estuviera hundido en el fondo del mar.

No quería pensar en eso. No iba a darse por vencido hasta saber qué había sido de él. Pensar siquiera que no pudiera volver a verle le hacía sentirse muy mal. Una de las noches que había soñado con eso, se despertó gritando, con el cuerpo temblando, envuelto en sudor frío y con un horrible nudo en el estómago. Rufus apenas pudo calmarlo y Dean sólo pudo quedarse en la cama agarrado a las sábanas temiendo lo peor.

No podía hacer nada. En ese lugar, ni su nombre ni su apellido significaban nada. No tenía nada de valor consigo para poder vender e intercambiar información. Tampoco podía hacerse demasiado conocido ni hacer muchas preguntas porque no todo el mundo era tan bueno como Rufus. Estaba seguro que si contaba la verdad, él también tendría un desastroso final.

 

 

 

Sam llegó en el Impala una semana más tarde. La última tormenta con la que se había enfrentado en alta mar le había dejado uno de los mástiles hecho añicos. Al menos nada había salido ardiendo. Dean jamás le perdonaría si algo le llegase a suceder a su querido barco.

Cuando llegó a puerto, vio el Heaven atracado en un lateral y con muy poco movimiento en cubierta. Por un lado le extrañó, pero por otro supuso que los marineros estarían celebrando la llegada a tierra emborrachándose en la primera taberna con mujeres de mala reputación que encontrasen. 

Allí fue precisamente donde se dirigió cuando llegó a puerto. Al abrir la puerta, un rancio olor a meado, suciedad y putrefacción le llegaron a la nariz de golpe provocándole una arcada. Intentando no respirar mientras llegaba a la barra que estaba situada al fondo, aceleró el paso y llamó al camarero que no había hecho ningún amago en acercarse a él a pesar de haberlo visto entrar.

— Buenas —saludó rápidamente. Por desgracia había descubierto que ese fétido hedor también se colaba por la boca y se le quedaba pegado a la lengua como si se tratase de un mal bicho. Esa sensación era incluso peor que respirar semejante mierda. Todo eso le hizo no andarse con rodeos al hacer sus preguntas—. Estoy buscando al capitán del Heaven. ¿Sabe dónde podría encontrarle?

El camarero lo miró con una mirada un tanto extraña, como si a Sam le hubieran salido dos cabezas de pronto. 

— ¿Puede ayudarme? —insistió al hombre que seguía sin moverse y sin decir nada—. Puedo pagarle por la información.

La reluciente moneda que sacó del bolsillo hizo su efecto y el camarero estuvo a su lado en cuestión de segundos. Al ver que se trataba de una moneda buena y muy cara, carraspeó la voz y se tiró de la sucia camisa para ponérsela mejor.

— ¡Aurora! —gritó volviéndose hacia una puerta que había tras él—. ¡Panchita! ¡Rápido, tenéis un buen cliente!

Antes de que Sam pudiera negarse y decir que no estaba interesado, dos chicas morenas de muy baja estatura llegaron corriendo hacia él y le rodearon la cintura, sonriendo por la buena presa que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

Sam sonrió sin despegar los labios, asqueado también por las chicas. 

Sucias, desdentadas y con la ropa tiesa de la mierda que tenían encima, se zafó como pudo del agarre de esas dos lobas y dio dos pasos hacia atrás mientras volvía a meterse la mano en el bolsillo. Ésta vez sacó dos monedas.

— Tengo muy poco tiempo para disfrutar de vuestra compañía —mintió lo mejor que pudo—, aunque no dudo de vuestros magníficos servicios. Tomad una moneda para cada una y reservadme una hora la próxima vez que nos veamos.

Ellas tomaron las monedas enseguida y le sonrieron con lo que pretendía ser un gesto provocador que, sin embargo, hizo que a Sam se le erizara el cabello de la nuca. Al final su hermano iba a tener razón cuando le decía que era demasiado finolis para el mundo real.

— El Heaven es un barco pirata, caballero —el camarero comenzó a hablar sin necesidad de que el menor de los Winchester tuviera que preguntarle de nuevo—. La tripulación ha desaparecido y el capitán del barco, un pirata conocido como El Ángel, ha sido apresado y llevado a prisión.

Sam frunció el ceño.

— ¿Sabe si iba con ellos un hombre inglés? Un lord. Un poco más bajo que yo, con pecas y ojos verdes.

El camarero negó con la cabeza y se guardó la moneda en el bolsillo, no fuera que, al no poder ayudarle, el desconocido quisiera recuperarla.

— Sólo lo encontraron a él en el barco. Se cree que la tripulación saltó al mar, pero no ha habido rastro de ellos. Con los temporales que hay últimamente, es posible que se los haya llevado la corriente, y ya sabe lo que eso significa...

Sam asintió sabiendo de sobra lo que quería decir. Le resultaba muy difícil de creer que toda la tripulación de un barco se hubiera ahogado, y mucho menos unos marineros experimentados . Luego estaba el tema de su hermano; Dean había aprendido a nadar antes incluso que a caminar. Muy mal tendría que estar para morir de esa manera. De sobra sabía que allí había algo que no encajaba, pero seguramente no iba a encontrar las respuestas en la taberna de ese pobre infeliz.

— Gracias, has sido de gran ayuda.

— ¡Vuelva cuando quiera, caballero! —lo despidió cuando lo vio salir por la puerta. Con esa moneda que se había ganado, podría cenar caliente durante todo el mes. Ojalá ese extraño desconocido volviera para hacerle más preguntas.

 

 

 

Cuando Sam volvió al barco y contó lo poco que sabía a Gabriel, a éste también le resultó muy extraño. ¿Cómo podía ahogarse toda una tripulación y no encontrar ni un sólo cadáver?

— ¿Habrá sido apresado junto al Ángel?

Sam negó con la cabeza.

— No. El hombre de la taberna me dijo que sólo habían encontrado al capitán.

Gabriel había barajado muchas hipótesis de lo que podía haber pasado. Todas menos una. Temiéndose lo peor, tuvo que contársela a Sam.

— ¿Y si se ha deshecho de él? —preguntó con reparo, no sabiendo cómo iba a reaccionar Sam—. ¿Y si antes de llegar a puerto ha tirado su cuerpo por la borda o algo así?

Sam ni siquiera había pensado en esa opción, básicamente porque sabía que Castiel no haría eso. Podía ser un pirata y podía haberse llevado a su hermano, pero había visto cómo lo miraba y sabía de sobra que jamás le haría daño a Dean a propósito. También estaba el hecho de la promesa que le había hecho de devolvérselo sano y salvo. No conocía muy bien a Castiel, pero algo le decía que era un hombre de palabra.

— No, esa opción no es válida —la descartó por completo en un segundo—. Pensemos. Quizás Dean haya saltado por la borda y haya llegado a puerto sin que nadie lo haya visto. Quizás esté escondido con el resto de la tripulación para que no los capturen.

— Dean no es un pirata —Gabriel hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

— No, pero eso lo sabemos tú y yo. Que yo sepa, aquí nadie conoce a Dean, ni su procedencia ni nada. Lo más lógico sería ocultarse hasta estar a salvo.

— Si Dean anda oculto, nos costará encontrarle —Gabriel conocía lo suficiente al mayor de los Winchester para saber que si se lo proponía, no lo encontraría nadie. Luego cambió radicalmente de tema—. ¿Qué crees que le pasará al Ángel? ¿Por qué lo habrán apresado?

— ¿Por qué se apresa a un pirata, Gabe?

 

 

 

Sam tuvo que alquilar un carruaje y emprender un viaje de tres horas para llegar hasta la prisión donde tenían a Castiel. Al llegar allí, tuvo que pagar una suma importante de dinero para que lo dejaran pasar. El capitán del Heaven estaba acusado de numerosos delitos y tenía absolutamente prohibida cualquier tipo de visita por si lograba escaparse. Cuando Sam entró en la celda y vio cómo lo tenían, dudaba mucho de que el hombre apenas pudiera respirar.

De rodillas en el suelo y las manos atadas a la espalda, los tobillos y las muñecas de Castiel estaban encadenadas al mismo aro y enganchadas a otra cadena muy corta que llegaba hasta la pared. Seguramente no pudiera ponerse en pie. Era incluso posible que no pudiera ni poner la espalda recta. Sam se compadeció de él.

— Castiel —caminó hacia él para ponerse delante y que pudiera verle. Si tenía que usar la violencia para que le dijera lo que había hecho con su hermano, lo haría.

— Sam —el pobre hombre había levantado la cabeza y a duras penas pudo verlo por el rabillo del ojo. Tenía muy mal aspecto; mucho más delgado que la última vez que lo vio y más sucio. Allí dentro nadie lo cuidaba. Seguramente apenas le dieran de comer—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sam no se andó con rodeos. El soborno le había costado mucho dinero y apenas tenía diez minutos para hablar.

— Quiero que me digas dónde está Dean.

Las cadenas se tensaron cuando Castiel intentó ponerse en pie. No lo logró, consiguiendo sólo lastimarse la magullada piel por donde estaba preso.

— ¿No has encontrado a Dean? —se lamió los labios resecos y ajados para intentar refrescarlos sin conseguirlo.

— No —respondió seco—. ¿Qué has hecho con él?

— Lo empujé por la borda —respondió sencillamente sin ningunas pretensiones.

Sam apretó los dientes temiéndose que la historia que le había contado Gabriel fuera cierta. Se contuvo para no darle una patada en la cabeza a ese tiparraco y acabar con su mísera vida.

— Eres un hijo de puta. Me prometiste que me lo devolverías sano y salvo —le recordó, sintiéndose un tonto. 

Castiel suspiró, cansado.

— Antes de llegar a puerto, mi tripulación vio que nos tenían acorralados con varios barcos y sin posibilidad de escapar. Sabía que nos cogerían, así que los mandé saltar al mar y que nadaran a una cala cercana que hay a varios kilómetros del puerto. También se lo dije a Dean, pero se negó a hacerlo, así que no tuve más remedio que empujarle yo mismo.

Sam guardó silencio, eligiendo con cuidado sus próximas palabras.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Porque sabía que si lo cogían allí conmigo, lo apresarían también.

— Dean no es un pirata. Lo habrían puesto en libertad.

— Posiblemente —La cabeza de Castiel cayó debido al cansancio de estar intentando mirar a la cara a ese gigante—, pero... ¿a qué precio? Yo aún no he sido juzgado y mírame —guardó varios segundos de silencio para que Sam recapacitara—. No quería esto para tu hermano.

Él tampoco, pero ahora temía dónde pudiera estar.

— No... no le encuentro —el tono de voz del menor de los Winchester cambió cuando se dio cuenta que en ningún momento Castiel había intentado deshacerse de su hermano sino todo lo contrario—. Temo que se haya ahogado.

Castiel cerró los ojos. Si Dean moría por su culpa, jamás podría perdonárselo. Un pinchazo, agudo y largo, apareció en el centro del pecho. Pensar que Dean pudiera estar muerto le dolía más que estar allí encerrado sin apenas agua y comida durante todos esos días.

— Dean no está muerto —abrió los ojos pero no levantó la mirada. Se quedó mirando al suelo, con los ojos vidriosos y los labios temblorosos.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

— Porque si hubiera muerto, lo sabría.

Sam no estaba preparado para oír semejante declaración. Sabía que entre él y su hermano había algo, pero pensaba que era un capricho nada más, algo pasajero y sin importancia. Que ese hombre le hubiera respondido eso le hizo ver que estaba completamente equivocado.

— Lo encontraré —le prometió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Castiel sonrió por sus palabras.

— Sé que lo harás.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y tuvieron que dejar la conversación a medias. Sam se despidió de él con un escueto adiós. ¿Qué se le podía decir a un hombre que posiblemente no iba a volver a ver la luz del sol? Cuando casi estaba fuera de la celda, las palabras de Castiel lo detuvieron.

— Sam. Cuando le encuentres... no le digas dónde estoy. Por favor.

Sam asintió, pero al ver que desde donde estaba, Castiel no podía verle, tuvo que expresarse con palabras.

— No lo haré —lo tranquilizó—, pero si conoces un poco a Dean, sabrás que nada ni nadie podrá detenerle si realmente quiere venir a verte.

Castiel lo sabía, por eso no dijo nada. Se limitó a asentir y a seguir mirando el suelo. Cuando oyó cómo la puerta volvía a cerrarse tras la salida de Sam, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. Dean estaba vivo. Tenía que estarlo. 


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

 

 

 

Sam volvió al asentamiento y rastreó la cala de cabo a rabo. Buscaba alguna pista que pudiera decirle que su hermano había estado ahí. Un zapato, un trozo de ropa... cualquier cosa le serviría para convencerse, pero no encontró nada.

Durante tres días fue lo único que hizo. La tripulación del Impala se unió a la búsqueda, pero nadie en San Agustín había visto a alguien con las características de Dean Winchester. 

Al final de la semana, cuando ya era demasiado tarde para ver nada y cuando la tripulación del Impala se había marchado a descansar un poco para seguir al día siguiente, Sam se quedó petrificado en la arena. Al final de la cala, al lado de unas rocas, había un hombre que se parecía mucho a Dean. ¿Sería él, o sus ojos, cansados y deseosos de encontrarle, le estaban jugando una mala pasada? Sin pensar, echó a correr hacia él.

— ¡Dean! —gritó conforme se acercaba —. ¡Dean!

Dean oyó su nombre la segunda vez que lo llamaron. Estaba concentrando tirando la red tal y como le había enseñado Rufus. De él dependía que tuvieran algo para cenar esa noche. Entonces oyó la voz de su hermano. ¿Sería posible?

— ¡Dean!

Dean se volvió justo en el momento en que una mole enorme se le echaba encima y lo tiraba sobre la orilla, haciendo que los dos se pusieran chorreando a causa de la marea.

— ¡Dean! —Sam lo agarró por la pechera de la camisa y tiró de él para sacarle del agua y darle un enorme abrazo de oso—. ¡Estás vivo!

— Claro que estoy vivo —le dio varias palmadas en la espalda y se despegó de él para intentar aclarar por qué su hermano pensaba que estaba muerto—. ¿Cuándo has llegado?

— Hace días. No he podido localizarte por ninguna parte.

— No voy al pueblo —le aclaró—, y esta semana, el hombre que me ha dado un techo está algo enfermo, así que he estado haciendo su trabajo por él. ¿Cómo sabías que estaría en la cala?

Sam se puso serio. Le hubiera gustado mentirle, pero sabía que tarde o temprano sabría la verdad.

— Me lo dijo Castiel.

Los ojos de Dean se iluminaron.

— ¿Has visto a Cas? —sonrió sin darse cuenta de que había abreviado su nombre en presencia de su hermano—. ¿Cómo está? No le he encontrado. Bueno, ni a él ni a sus hombres. Tienen que estar bien escondidos.

— Dean... —Sam no sabía por dónde empezar. Imaginaba cuál iba a ser la reacción de su hermano, se lo dijera de una forma o de otra—. Castiel no está bien.

El ceño de Dean se frunció y se lo quedó mirando fijamente a la espera de que explicara eso que había dicho.

— Él... lo han metido preso en la cárcel. Lo acusan de muchos delitos y es muy posible que lo acaben matando.

Dean comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

— No. Castiel no ha hecho nada malo.

— Mira, yo no sé lo que ha hecho porque no se lo he preguntado, no tuve tiempo. El soborno para poder entrar en la cárcel, que me dejaran verlo, y que me dijera dónde estabas me costó un ojo de la cara —revivió aquella celda y las condiciones en las que estaba atado y, aunque le había dicho que no se lo diría a Dean, éste merecía saberlo—. Lo tienen encerrado en unas condiciones pésimas. Creo que apenas le dan agua ni comida. 

— Tengo que ir a por él —Dean dejó la red de pesca a un lado y comenzó a subir por la playa de camino a la cabaña de Rufus.

— Espera, Dean —Sam fue tras él—. Castiel no quiere que vayas a verle.

Dean ni siquiera se volvió cuando oyó las palabras de su hermano. Eso estaba fuera de discusión. Por supuesto que iría a por él.

 

 

 

Después de haberse pasado semanas con apenas una camisa ancha y un pantalón que había conocido años mejores, Dean se sintió un tanto extraño cuando recuperó su ropa en el Impala. Su camarote estaba igual que como lo había dejado abruptamente cuando los marineros del Heaven vinieron a por su capitán.

Cas.

Era interesante analizar cómo en tan poco tiempo habían llegado a tener tanta confianza el uno con el otro, sobre todo si analizaba cómo había empezado todo, cómo se habían conocido y cómo había seguido la historia entre ellos. 

Ahora se estaba vistiendo con su mejor traje. Se había dado un baño reparador usando jabón y había sentido cómo ese agua caliente le relajaba los músculos maltratados desde el gran esfuerzo que hizo nadando del Heaven a la cala.

Había alquilado un carruaje y tras seguir las señas de Sam, había puesto rumbo a la prisión donde se encontraba Castiel. Llevaba dinero para el soborno que sabía que tendría que hacer, y una cesta llena de alimentos. No se le había pasado por alto la frase de Sam y eso lo preocupó. Ojalá no le pusieran ningún problema.

 

 

Y problema en realidad no tuvo, salvo que tuvo que pagar el doble que su hermano por poder entrar en prisión. Los sobornos siempre se le habían dado bien, pero debía de admitir que el vigilante de la puerta era un perro difícil de convencer. Finalmente lo había conseguido por una suma desorbitada y otra cesta de comida como la que llevaba.

Caminar por esos húmedos y oscuros pasillos lo pusieron nervioso. Conforme avanzaba, miraba de reojo las celdas por donde pasaban. Muchos presos se acercaban a los barrotes al oír los pasos y, cuando lo veían con esa ropa cara y ese buen semblante, más de uno le lanzó alguna que otra palabra comprometedora. Otros presos ni se movieron de sus camas. Por el hedor que salía de algunas de las celdas, daba la impresión de que más de uno se había convertido en un cadáver hacía ya un tiempo. Pensar que allí dentro tenían a Castiel le revolvió las tripas.

Cuando llegaron a la celda, el guardia que lo había acompañado hasta allí le obstaculizó la visión. Sólo cuando abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que pasara, pudo ver en qué condiciones se encontraba el pirata.

Atado de pies y manos con una cadena tan corta que no podía ni estirar las piernas, Castiel estaba tumbado de lado sobre el suelo, aparentemente dormido.

— Tiene veinte minutos —el carcelero habló con voz de hierro. Le dejó pasó para que el recién llegado entrara en la celda y cuando lo hizo, volvió a cerrar con llave.

Dean avanzó hacia el ovillo humano que había en el suelo, que ya había comenzado a moverse.

— Cas —lo llamó titubeante, temiendo que fuera demasiado tarde para que le respondiera.

— Dean.

La voz llegó lejana a pesar de estar apenas a un par de metros de distancia. 

Los ojos de Castiel carecían de vida. Con las ojeras marcadas, la piel pálida y los labios resecos, eso era lo mejor que se podía contar de él. Estaba visiblemente más delgado y débil, y se veía que recientemente le habían dado una paliza por los restos de sangre fresca que aún tenía sobre la sucia camisa y la barbilla.

— Qué... ¿qué te han hecho? —Dean dejó la cesta a un lado y se arrodilló frente a él adelantando la mano—. Tienes fiebre.

Castiel no dijo nada. Veía borroso y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Tras parpadear un par de veces, descubrió la cesta que había llevado Dean.

— ¿Tienes agua? —susurró apenas audible. Hacía tanto que no le daban de beber...

Dean asintió y se movió enseguida para sacar una jarra que él mismo había llenado esa mañana. La sirvió y se lo acercó a los labios. Cuando vio los inútiles esfuerzos de Castiel por llevarse el vaso a la boca sin conseguirlo, lo cogió con las manos y él mismo le dio de beber.

Tardó varios minutos en tragar lo que un niño habría tardado apenas unos pocos segundos, pero no era por falta de ganas; la paliza que le habían dado había acabado por destrozarle los pocos músculos que le quedaban sin doler.

— Cas —Dean no podía esperar más a hablar con él. Tenía muy poco tiempo y si no le preguntaba qué había pasado, no iba a poder ayudarle—. Tienes que decirme qué ha pasado, qué has hecho para que te traten así.

No conocía la vida entera del pirata, sólo algunas leyendas que circulaban por ahí, pero si algo había aprendido en la vida era a no creerse nada de los chismes que contaba la gente.

— Puedo ayudarte —le intentó dar ánimos, aunque no supo si esas palabras también iban destinadas a él. Verle así lo estaba matando y se estaba conteniendo para no cogerle en brazos, tirar de las cadenas y sacarlo en volandas de allí—. Tienes que decirme de qué se te acusa.

— Soy un pirata, Dean —tosió, intentando aclarar la garganta—. Desde hace mucho tiempo se me acusa de muchas cosas y al final voy a pagar por ellas.

Dean frunció el ceño. Quizás Castiel fuera un pirata, hubiera robado y saqueado como hacían todos los de su profesión, pero estaba seguro de que la cosa no iba mucho más allá. Estaba absolutamente convencido de que jamás le había hecho daño a nadie. No podía estar seguro, pero confiaba en su instinto, y sabía que no se equivocaba.

— Quiero saber la verdad, Cas —le instó—. Por favor.

Castiel suspiró, cansado. No tenía fuerzas para luchar contra él, ni siquiera mentalmente, así que asintió tras sus palabras.

— Ya te conté mi historia de cómo llegué a ser un pirata —comenzó—. Lo que no te dije fue quién era ese pirata.

Por la mente de Dean pasaron los nombres de varios piratas intentando encontrar uno que, por edad y situación geográfica donde se encontraban, pudiera ser el más buscado en esa zona.

— Robert Searle —respondió bajito. 

O John Davis, como se le conocía mayormente.

— Sí. Robert me enseñó todo lo que sé y, al estar desaparecido, todos sus actos recaen ahora sobre mí.

— ¡No pueden hacer eso! —Dean no pudo evitar subir el tono—. No tienen pruebas.

— Tienen algunas —le informó recordando los documentos que el cardenal Portocarredo le había quitado en su propio barco—. Las suficientes para inculparme.

— No entiendo —Dean estaba perdido porque no entendía qué tipo de documentos podría existir para culpar a Castiel.

— Cuando Robert me recogió y me llevó con él, yo apenas era un niño —le recordó—. Sabía que era pirata y sabía lo que eso significaba, pero no me importó.

— Tampoco es que la vida te hubiera dado demasiadas opciones.

Dean parecía enfadado y no pudo evitar demostrarlo. Castiel comprendía cómo se sentía, por eso le siguió explicando.

— Años más tarde, un ex marinero contó a las autoridades todo lo que Robert había hecho a lo largo de muchos años. Aprendió a escribir para dejarlo por escrito y vengarse así de él. 

— Menudo idiota.

— Fue lo último que hizo. Robert lo encontró, le robó los papeles y luego lo mató. El cadáver de ese pobre infeliz estuvo durante días colgando del mástil del barco. Sólo cuando comenzó a descomponerse y a caer los restos sobre cubierta, Robert lo bajó y lo lanzó al mar.

La imagen tuvo que haber sido grotesca, y Dean no pudo evitar que la bilis subiera un poco más por su esófago.

— Debía de haber destruido esos papeles —Castiel siguió con la historia—, pero no lo hizo. Me hizo prometerle que los guardaría para que, el día de mañana, le recordaran y todo el mundo supiera de su existencia.

Dean maldijo mil veces el ego de ese pirata que, por su culpa, había sentenciado a Castiel sin saberlo.

— ¿Quién tiene esos papeles ahora?

— El cardenal Portocarrero. Lleva persiguiéndome hace muchos años, desde que robé uno de los barcos de Carlos II.

Dean parpadeó asombrado por la noticia. Estupefacto, tuvo que preguntarle.

— ¿Has... atracado uno de los barcos del rey de España? 

No supo de dónde sacó la fuerza, pero Castiel sonrió. Aún acurrucado en el suelo, cerró los ojos rememorando ese momento que tan feliz le había hecho. Cuando los abrió, vio que Dean lo miraba preocupado.

— No lo atraqué porque tuviera algo en concreto contra él —le aclaró. Llegados a ese punto, no le quedaba más remedio que contar toda la verdad—. Dean... trabajo para el rey de Inglaterra. Quería ese barco y yo lo robé para él.

La boca de Dean se abrió en una perfecta O.

— ¿Trabajas para Guillermo III? —eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

— Sí. Desde hace algunos años.

El cerebro de Dean iba a toda velocidad, pensando, intentando buscar una solución para sacarle de allí.

— Entonces, no eres un pirata, eres un corsario.

La diferencia entre pirata y corsario radicaba en que un pirata atracaba otros barcos en su nombre y para bien propio, y un corsario lo hacía bajo el beneplácito de un rey para robar a otro soberano.

— A ojos de otros monarcas soy un simple malechor —le corrigió.

— Eso no importa —Dean parecía ahora más esperanzado que antes—. Contabas con la aprobación y consentimiento de Guillermo. Si hablamos con él, estoy seguro de que te concederá un indulto y...

— Dean —Castiel lo paró antes de que siguiera hablando—. Me cuelgan mañana. Al amanecer.

Esas palabras cayeron sobre Dean como un jarro de agua helada. Por mucho que se diera prisa, jamás lograría localizar a Guillermo de un día para otro. ¿Significaba eso que Castiel no iba a tener salvación? No. Se negaba a aceptar la realidad.

— No —respondió con los ojos fijos en él—. Tú no tienes la culpa. El rey fue el que quiso ese barco, no tú.

— Pero yo lo hice, Dean. Cuando acepté trabajar para él, cuando quise ser pirata, asumí los riesgos que iba a correr. Me han cogido y he llegado hasta aquí. No hay nada más que hablar.

— ¡No puedes rendirte! ¡Tú no eres un cobarde! 

Castiel no le respondió. Estaba cansado, el cuerpo no le respondía y sabía que ya nada se podía hacer. Intentó entonces cambiar de tema.

— ¿Qué has traído?

Dean volvió la cabeza hacia la cesta que había dejado olvidada a su lado. La miró como si no la reconociera, aún pensando en lo que acababa de oír. Su mente iba a toda velocidad y no podía aceptar ese injusto destino, pero por más que pensaba y pensaba, no lograba encontrar la manera para salvar a Castiel de eso.

— Cas... —comenzó intentando volver al tema de antes, pero el pirata lo detuvo.

— No quiero hablar más de eso, Dean. Sé que te ha costado mucho dinero entrar aquí y sé cuál es mi situación. Ya te lo he dicho —respiró profundamente—. Se acabó —le tembló ligeramente el labio superior, pero supo disimularlo muy bien para que Dean no se diera cuenta. Él no se había rendido; es que sencillamente su historia había llegado hasta ahí—. Y ahora, ¿qué traes en esa cesta?

Dean tiró del asa y la acercó a su lado. De rodillas frente a Castiel, la abrió y miró dentro.

— Tengo pan, carne, algo de queso, zumo de naranja, un par de dulces...

— ¿Me das un poco de zumo, por favor? —de buena gana le habría hincado el diente a todo, sin masticar si quiera. Ya no se acordaba de cuándo había sido la última vez que había comido algo sólido y delicioso. Desde que lo habían apresado, sus comidas se limitaban a parecerse a algo que hubieran arrojado de un orinal al campo. Él, por supuesto, no había probado bocado por muy hambriento que estuviese. Ahora, con todos esos manjares ante sí, tampoco podía masticar ninguno de ellos; apenas pocos días atrás y para hacerle hablar para que confesara dónde se escondían sus hombres, le habían metido un hierro ardiendo en la boca. Aún tenía ampollas, pero al menos ya no sangraba. Eso sí; en ningún momento delató el paradero sus hombres. 

— ¿No quieres probar la comida? —Dean le sirvió el vaso y le ayudó a beber, tumbado como estaba.

— No tengo apetito —mintió—, pero gracias —la acidez del zumo le quemó el cielo de la boca y la parte final de la lengua donde las ampollas aún estaban frescas. Para evitar que Dean se diera cuenta, intentó quitarle hierro al asunto—. Al menos no moriré de escorbuto.

Dean no lo encontró gracioso. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada y ver cómo Castiel desaparecía de su vida para siempre. No quería seguir insistiendo porque sabía lo que iba a decirle, así que ésta vez no habló con la rabia contenida que sentía ante esa injusta acusación, sino que lo hizo con el corazón en la mano, como tenía que haberlo hecho desde el principio.

— No quiero perderte, Cas. No puedo —se quedó con el vaso de zumo en la mano mirando el sucio suelo. No llegaba a entender cómo ni por qué Castiel se había colado de esa manera en su vida, pero ya no había forma de retroceder. Lo que sentía por él era tan fuerte que le dolía hasta respirar—. No puedo ver cómo termina todo así. No...

— Dean. Prométeme que mañana no estarás presente en la ejecución. Prométeme que no lo verás y que me recordarás como aquel día que nos conocimos —susurró—; lleno de vida, y no siendo un cuerpo inerte colgando de una cuerda.

Dean sintió que se ahogaba. Un calor en el pecho comenzó a quemarle hasta la garganta. Tenía que decirle lo que sentía antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

— Te quiero, Cas.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo en la celda. Durante unos segundos sólo se escuchó la respiración agitada de Dean. Finalmente la voz de Castiel rompió ese momento.

— Yo no, Dean. No te quiero, ni jamás te quise. Fuiste un entretenimiento para mí. Nada más.

— El tiempo de visita ha terminado —la voz solemne y algo chillona del guardia se oyó al otro lado de la puerta, justo antes de que la cerradura comenzara a abrirse.

Dean se había quedado clavado en el suelo, inerte. Sólo podía parpadear recordando las palabras de Castiel una y otra vez.

— Caballero —sonó tras él—. Si no se marcha me veré obligado a sacarle por la fuerza.

Dean reaccionó, se levantó y salió de allí sin mirar atrás. Sentía como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón del pecho. Había sido un idiota, incluso peor; se sentía traicionado por Castiel y por todos los momentos que habían compartido juntos.

Cuando salió fuera, la luz del sol lo cegó durante unos minutos. Mareado, rodeó la prisión buscando algo de sombra donde refugiarse. 

Durante varios minutos estuvo apoyado con la espalda en la pared y la cabeza echada hacia atrás mirando el cielo. ¿Por qué Castiel no le quería?

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

CAPITULO 12

 

 

 

Castiel había esperado a que se cerrara la puerta y a que los pasos se perdieran en la lejanía del pasillo para dejar aflorar lo que sentía. Una lágrima se derramó sobre su demacrada mejilla, respirando profundamente e intentando evitar que diera paso a otra. Sabía que sino, no podría parar nunca. Mentirle a Dean había sido lo más difícil que había hecho nunca. Había atracado barcos, sobornado, disparado, capturado y peleado con delincuentes de la peor calaña; pero jamás nada le había resultado tan doloroso como eso.

Mentirle a Dean había sido peor que mentirse a sí mismo. Había visto cómo los ojos verdes y brillantes de ese hombre habían pasado de tener vida, a apagarse tras escuchar sus terribles palabras. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa. No quería que el último recuerdo que Dean tuviera de él fuera la de estar colgado de una cuerda en medio de la plaza del pueblo. Inerte, sin vida, y a merced de las aves carroñeras. 

Quería que Dean lo recordase lleno de vida, alegre. Quería que, cuando pensase en él, lo viera como aquella primera vez en casa de Charlie; deseosos, apasionados y hambrientos el uno por el otro.

Sí, mentirle para que se fuera fue lo mejor que podía haber hecho.

 

 

 

La noche fue una tortura. 

Castiel no pegó ojo viendo pasar todas las horas. Su tiempo se acababa y pronto no sería más un vago recuerdo en la vida de algunos. 

No iba a echarle la culpa de su final al tipo de vida que había elegido. Si bien, nunca había tenido las cosas fáciles, él mismo había aceptado su destino. Cuando fue lo suficientemente mayor para comprender lo que significaba ser un pirata, también lo fue para aceptar lo que ello conllevaba, asumiéndolo con tranquilad.

Cuando se hizo esa promesa a sí mismo, no tenía a nadie a quien amar, nadie le había robado el corazón y jamás pensó que encontraría a alguien que lo quisiera con sus pocas virtudes y su centenar de defectos.

Hasta que llegó Dean.

Castiel no quiso pensar más en él. No quería derrumbarse justo ahora que venían a por él.

 

El aire limpio de la mañana le llenó las fosas nasales. La noche anterior había llovido y el olor a tierra mojada lo impregnaba todo.

Aún no había salido fuera. Conforme fue avanzando lentamente por ese largo corredor, comenzó a darse cuenta que su celda estaba en un sótano. Pensó que la falta de luz se debía a que habían tapiado todas las ventanas. Lo cierto es que ni siquiera las tenía.

Había permanecido tanto tiempo atado en esa posición, que cuando vinieron a desatarle para que emprendiera rumbo a su destino final, tuvieron que esperar a que sus músculos reaccionaran. Había perdido tanto peso y estaba tan débil, que ese pasillo se le estaba haciendo el doble de largo de lo que en realidad era.

— ¡Venga, capullo! No tengo todo el día. Tengo más perros que matar.

Castiel ni siquiera miró al carcelero que lo acompañaba. No iba tan lento porque estuviera retrasando su muerte, sino porque no podía ir más rápido. Ojalá llegara cuanto antes para acabar con todo de una vez. Todo ese camino era una tortura mientras su mente no paraba de pensar en Dean. 

Cuando fue a subir las escaleras, las rodillas le fallaron y acabó a cuatro patas sobre los escalones, intentando ponerse de pie cuanto antes.

El carcelero, cansado de ir tan despacio, lo agarró del pelo y tiró de él para ponerle en pie. Castiel ni siquiera se quejó. Hizo una mueca con los labios, pero no emitió sonido alguno. 

Haciendo un esfuerzo supremo siguió su camino, ésta vez intentando no arrastrar los pies por las escaleras para no tropezar de nuevo.

 

 

 

Una puerta pequeña de madera roída se abrió ante él. El carcelero lo empujó para que saliera y siguiera caminando. Aunque hacía más claridad que allí dentro, el sol no brillaba aún en el cielo. No sabía si era porque acababa de amanecer o por la tormenta que parecía estar acercándose sobre ellos.

Avanzó al mismo ritmo. No había mucha distancia desde la prisión al patio trasero donde lo ahorcarían. De hecho, si entornaba un poco los ojos, podía ver al fondo la gran estructura de madera esperándole implacable. De todas formas, él prefería seguir mirando ese suelo de tierra húmeda que le manchaba los pies. Iba clavándose alguna que otra piedra, pero ese ahora mismo era el menor de todos sus males.

Los habitantes más cercanos y los curiosos se habían acercado para verlo. Querían estar presente cuando acabaran con su vida. Muchos de ellos, conforme pasaba, le gritaban improperios como si les hubiera hecho algo alguna vez.

Castiel jamás había robado a un pobre, ni a nadie que no pudiera valerse por sí mismo para poder devolvérsela si quisiera. No entendía todo ese odio hacia él. Entonces se preguntó si esas personas verdaderamente le conocían y si sabrían la verdadera historia o sólo la que se había deteriorado yendo de boca en boca. 

 

 

 

Despacio, y aún con las manos atadas a la espalda, Castiel subió los escalones de madera y se detuvo frente a una soga grande que hondeaba frente a su nariz. Podía levantar la cabeza y maldecirles a todos. Podría escupir ante el cardenal Portocarrero, sabiendo que ese bastardo se encontraba ahí por alguna parte.

 

Al sentir la áspera soga alrededor del cuello, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Lo normal hubiera sido que su vida pasase ante sus ojos en esos breves segundos que le quedaba, sin embargo no tenía nada significativo que recordar. Sólo a Dean, con sus intensos ojos verdes, sus pecas, su pasión, su fuerza, su entereza...

Durante esos brevísimos instantes en que le sujetaban bien la soga al cuello y comprobaban la trampilla, Castiel pensó en Dean y en la vida que podrían haber tenido juntos.

Se imaginó viajando con él, abandonado ese tipo de vida que tenía y acompañándole en su barco. No tenía duda alguna de que lo habría dejado todo por él. 

Una casa, quizás una pequeña granja con animales y perros adornaron su visión. Castiel siempre había querido tener algo así donde vivir tranquilo con alguien que le quisiese. 

Ahora ya era tarde para todo. Cerró los ojos cuando oyó la voz del verdugo tras él, apretándole la cuerda hasta dejarle casi sin respiración.

Ya sólo era cuestión de segundos. Respiró hondo y pensó nuevamente en Dean. Quería irse recordando la única persona por la que lo habría dado todo.

Todo.

Un crujido brusco sonó debajo de sus pies y la trampilla donde estaba apoyado se abrió.

Entonces su cuerpo cayó. Sólo esperaba no tardar demasiado en morir.

 


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

 

 

 

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo apoyado en el lateral de la prisión. Sentía los humedecidos ladrillos pegados a la espalda como si fueran una carga permanente que tuviera que llevar siempre con él. 

Las palabras de Castiel, las últimas palabras que le había dirigido, le habían hecho más daño que cualquier otra cosa en su vida. Se había planteado jugarse la vida por él, rescatarlo, luchar... pero Castiel ya no sólo se había rendido, sino que además le había dejado claro que no había sido nada en su vida. El vacío que sentía después de eso no podía compararse con nada. 

Cuando sintió que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras unas nubes oscuras que amenazaban tormenta, decidió ir hacia el carruaje. No quería que le pillara el aguacero a mitad de camino. No conocía esa zona y tampoco se fiaba mucho del cochero y esa antigualla con ruedas.

Tras poner un pie en el pescante a punto de saltar dentro, una mano en el hombro le detuvo. Se giró y se encontró con la última persona que esperaba ver allí.

Balthazar le guiñó un ojo.

— Tienes que ayudarnos.

Dean frunció el ceño porque no sabía qué diablos quería ese hombre. Apenas había tenido trato con él y no se sentía muy cómodo en su presencia.

— Tengo que marcharme —volvió a darse la vuelta para terminar de subir y cerrar la puerta tras él. El marinero del Heaven lo detuvo aguantando la puerta con una mano y colando la cabeza dentro.

— Van a colgar a Castiel al amanecer y tenemos que impedirlo, pero necesitamos tu ayuda.

— ¿Y a mí qué me cuentas? —no había esperado que la voz le saliera tan fría, pero debió de serlo cuando Balthazar lo miró fijamente, extrañado.

— Pensé que entre tú y él había algo más que un par de polvos.

Eso pensaba también Dean, pero a la cuenta para Castiel no era así. 

Su primer propósito fue mentir y salir de allí airoso. Nadie tenía que saber que no había sido más que un culito caliente en su cama, pero al parecer su mente tenía otros propósitos y acabó contándole la verdad.

— Acabo de venir de verle y me ha echado —escupió intentando mantener el mismo tono frío de antes—. Para él no he sido más que un pasatiempo, uno más en su cama, así que... ¿por qué iba a arriesgar mi vida por él?

Balthazar ladeó la cabeza con una expresión de hastío en el rostro.

— ¿Y te lo has creído?

Dean lo miró fijamente. Claro que lo había creído.

— Sí.

La risotada del marinero resonó hueca dentro del carruaje.

— Vas a resultar más idiota de lo que pensaba —lo insultó.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— Lo que has oído —le chuleó—. Es obvio que no conoces a Castiel nada de nada, porque si así fuera aunque sólo fuera un poco, sabrías que lo que siente por ti no lo ha sentido jamás por nadie.

Dean se molestó por sus palabras.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

— Porque tramé con él lo de aquella noche en su cama para darte celos y hacerte reaccionar. Y dio resultado —le informó—. Y porque he visto cómo te mira.

Esas últimas palabras hicieron que toda la atención de Dean se concentrara en él.

— No quiere verme más —dijo muy bajito. Casi ni él mismo se escuchó al decirlas—. No...

— ¿Tú no habrías hecho lo mismo en esa situación? —Balthazar miró sobre su hombro, nervioso. Luego se giró de nuevo hacia Dean—. Si yo estuviera preso y me fueran a ejecutar, no querría que nadie me viera, incluso me inventaría lo que fuera para intentar librar de la pena a la persona que amase. 

Las palabras de ese hombre retumbaron en su cabeza. ¿Sería verdad lo que estaba diciendo? ¿Lo habría hecho para librarle y para que fuera más fácil olvidarle?

— Mira, tío —Balthazar parecía más nervioso que antes—. Tal y como yo lo veo, puedes largarte y vivir el resto de tu vida pensando que, quizás, sólo fuiste una putita para Castiel, o puedes quedarte, y comprobar que te ha mentido y vivir felices lo que os quede juntos.

— ¿Y si es verdad todo lo que ha dicho?

El marinero se encogió de hombros.

— Entonces le partes la cara —respondió sin más—. Dean —lo tuteó por primera vez—. Es ahora o nunca. No podemos esperar más. ¿Te vas o te quedas?

Irse significaba romper con todo, dejar a Castiel en el pasado y olvidarse de él para seguir con su vida, pero... ¿podría hacerlo realmente? 

Quedarse era jugarse el tipo por alguien que, quizás, había sido sincero cuando lo echó de la celda. ¿Realmente quería arriesgarse tanto?

— Me quedo.

 

 

 

Balthazar lo condujo al escondite donde toda la tripulación del Heaven había estado ocultándose. Sabían que habían apresado a Castiel y que habían intentado rescatarle más de una vez, pero nunca habían tenido éxito. Al día siguiente era su última oportunidad y si fallaban, Castiel no iba a salir vivo de esa.

Dean escuchó los planes que tenían y asintió, pero a él se le acababa de ocurrir algo mejor; algo ya no sólo para rescatar a Cas de una muerte segura, sino un plan para que el cardenal lo diera por muerto y dejara de ir tras él para siempre.

 

 

 

El día parecía inestable, como sus sentimientos. A veces salía el sol, y otras veces una nube grande y gris cargada de lluvia descargaba sobre ellos.

Dean había llegado a la plaza donde se llevaría a cabo la ejecución para descubrir que ya había mucha gente esperando. Se preguntó si todas esas personas tendrían algo personal contra Cas, o simplemente estaban allí para contemplar el espectáculo. Sin saber responderse a sí mismo, se colocó en un sitio estratégico y esperó.

La puerta del lateral de la prisión se abrió un rato más tarde y la gente comenzó a exclamar amenazas y lanzar improperios en cuanto vieron al pirata. Dean tuvo que morderse la lengua y contenerse como no lo había hecho nunca para no saltar sobre esos estúpidos ignorantes que estaban ahí insultando sin saber por qué lo hacían realmente.

El camino que llevaba desde la puerta a donde estaba la plazoleta no estaba demasiado lejos, al menos eso parecía. Castiel iba lento, arrastrando las piernas casi sin poder mantenerse en pie. Su semblante estaba pálido y demacrado, y los golpes que le habían dado en la cara junto con esa ropa sucia y roída no hacían más que conferirle peor aspecto. Cuando vio que le ponían la soga al cuello, sintió como si se la hubieran puesto a él y estuvieran apretando cada vez más. Se obligó a serenarse porque si él fallaba, el plan se iría al garete.

Cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y se concentró.

 

El verdugo había terminado de comprobar que la cuerda estuviera en perfecto estado y avanzó hacia la manivela para abrir la trampilla. Bajo su capucha, miró al público que se había reunido y sonrió. Le encantaba ese momento. Relamiéndose los labios bajo la áspera tela que lo tapaba, tomó fuerza y tiró de la palanca.

Castiel oyó el ruido. Cerró los ojos y se evadió del mundo. Su mente voló hacia ese instante, cuando conoció a Dean. Jamás olvidaría la primera vez que vio esos ojos verdes. Con esa visión en su cabeza ya estaba listo para lo que fuera.

En cuanto oyó la palanca y el mecanismo de la trampilla comenzó a abrirse, Dean se levantó de donde estaba agachado al final de la plaza, se sacó una pistola de la cinturilla del pantalón y tomó postura para apuntar. Estiró el brazo y cerró un ojo para tener más precisión con el otro. Entonces disparó.

A partir de ahí todo fue a cámara lenta. La bala voló por encima de las cabezas de los asistentes que, tras oír el disparo, la mayoría había comenzado a echar cuerpo a tierra.

La bala siguió su destino, implacable, y justo cuando Castiel comenzaba a caer por la trampilla abierta, el proyectil impactó contra la cuerda, cortándola mientras la atravesaba haciendo que Castiel cayera al foso bajo sus pies.

Comenzaron a oírse más disparos y el caos reinó en la plaza. Todos comenzaron a correr de un lado a otro, temiendo ser alcanzados. Castiel no se movió del suelo. No sabía lo que estaba pasando y no tenía muy claro que esa reyerta fuera por él.

La aparición de Balthazar a su lado le despejó todas las dudas. El hombre apenas le sonrió cuando lo vio. Sólo se limitó a agarrarle para subírselo al hombro y así comenzar a correr.

 

A varias calles de distancia un carruaje les estaba esperando. Balthazar abrió la puerta y lo depositó dentro con pocos miramientos. Castiel intentó hablar para preguntarle qué estaba sucediendo y qué era lo que debía pasar ahora, pero el marinero debió de leerle el pensamiento porque le respondió aún sin haberle preguntado nada.

— Ahora Dean te lo explicará todo. Nosotros nos veremos en un rato en el Impala. ¡Suerte!

Castiel no entendía nada. ¿Qué pintaba el Impla en todo eso? ¿Y Dean? ¿Estaba realmente allí? ¿Había ido a por él? ¿Por qué diablos lo había hecho cuando le había dicho claramente que se fuera?

El carruaje se puso en marcha de golpe y él no tuvo tiempo más que el de agarrarse al asiento para no darse más golpes en el cuerpo. Al cabo de un rato el carruaje se detuvo y él aprovechó para sentarse. Entonces miró por la ventanilla a ver qué pasaba; Dean cabalgaba hacia él a lomos de un caballo. Iba a una gran velocidad, señal de que lo estuviera siguiendo. Verle así, con todos los músculos en tensión y mostrando su fuerza para controlar al animal, provocó que comenzara a sentirse más seguro.

Cuando llegó a su lado se bajó de un salto y abrió la puerta del carruaje para adentrarse en él. 

— ¡Vamos, deprisa! —le instó dando varios golpes a donde caía el pescante del cochero.

— Dean... —la voz de Castiel fue de auténtico asombro. Creía que jamás lo volvería a ver, sin embargo ahí estaba. 

— Tus hombres y yo nos hemos aliado —le aclaró—. Tenemos un plan para rescatarte, aunque no sé si te va a gustar.

El pirata se limitó a asentir. Aún estaba procesando su presencia allí.

— Vamos de camino a tu barco —comenzó a explicarle—. Los hombres que lo vigilan nos verán entrar e intentarán seguirnos para detenernos, pero en cuanto hayamos puesto un pie en cubierta, se desatará un incendio. Tú y yo saltaremos por la borda hasta llegar a la cala donde está escondido mi barco. En el tuyo, ya hemos dejado dos cadáveres en tu camarote. Saldrán ardiendo junto con todo lo demás —siguió ahora más bajo sabiendo lo que eso implicaba—. Es la única forma de que nadie te siga buscando; fingir tu muerte. Sé... sé que ese barco lo es todo para ti, pero había que hacerlo. Balthazar se coló de madrugada en él y sacó tus pertenencias y todo lo que consideró importante —lo animó para que se sintiera un poco mejor—. Con suerte, en un par de meses ya nadie se acordará de nada.

— ¿Por qué has venido a por mí? —sin poderlo evitar, el cuerpo le había comenzado a temblar—. Te dije con claridad que no estuvieras presente.

Dean apretó los labios. Aún recordaba las palabras de Balthazar donde le decía que Castiel le quería. Empezaba a sospechar que no era así.

— Balthazar me pidió ayuda y lo hice. Eso es todo —respondió algo más seco de lo habitual—. Llegaremos enseguida a puerto. ¿Podrás correr hacia el barco?

Castiel asintió. No lo sabía con claridad, pero haría lo que pudiera. Sus hombres, y seguramente la tripulación de Dean, se habían arriesgado para rescatarle. No iba a ser él quien lo echara todo a perder.

Su barco. 

Dentro de poco sería un montón de maderas ardiendo, y con suerte lo que quedase acabaría hundiéndose en el fondo del puerto. Le daba pena, pero si esa era la única forma de escapar con vida de allí, que así fuera.

— Dean, lo que dije en la cárcel...

— Ahora no es el momento, Cas —lo detuvo para que no siguiera hablando. Miraba por la ventana para ver si alguien les seguía—. Cuando lleguemos a mi barco tendrás todo el camino de vuelta a Londres para hablar.

A Castiel no le quedó otra que asentir dándole la razón. Le quedaban pocas fuerzas y no las podía desaprovechar hablando. Guardó silencio y esperó a que Dean le diera la señal.

 

Cuando llegaron a puerto, el carruaje paró casi enfrente del Heaven. El día había terminado oscureciéndose bastante, tanto que casi parecía de noche. Aún no llovía, pero sin duda comenzaría a caer un aguacero de un momento a otro.

Dean abrió la puerta de golpe y bajó con la misma fuerza. Castiel fue tras él. Le dolía todo y le temblaban las rodillas, pero correría tras Dean porque las vida de ambos dependía de ello. 

Varios hombres comenzaron a seguirles y un par de caballos también se detuvieron cerca de ellos, todos intentando capturarles. Dean agarró a Castiel de la muñeca y tiró, obligándole a subir él primero por la trampilla.

Castiel subió y permaneció en cubierta esperando a Dean. Si algo le pasaba y no subía, él volvería a entregarse. Si había llegado a alguna conclusión durante esos minutos en el carruaje, había sido que si Dean no seguía a su lado, su viaje acabaría ahí. 

Dean cortó las cuerdas que ataban la pasarela al puerto y mientras subía, las maderas se iban desplomando tras él. Al llegar, los hombres que iban tras él tuvieron que detenerse en seco para no caer al mar.

— Vamos a cumplir con el plan —Dean caminó rápido hasta llegar al camarote de Castiel. Allí, tal y como le había dicho, dos cuerpos estaban tumbados sobre la cama—. Vamos a prender varios fuegos. El primero será aquí para que no puedan reconocer los cadáveres. Luego lo demás justo antes de saltar por la borda. Con suerte no les dará tiempo de subir antes de que se hunda.

— ¿Sabes quiénes son? —Castiel miraba los dos hombres que estaban en su cama tapados por la sábana.

Dean se detuvo justo antes de prender el fuego para mirarlos. Allí tumbados, inertes, descansaban dos hombres que no habían tenido la suerte que había tenido Castiel. Esos dos pobres infelices habían sido acusados y ahorcados apenas un par de días atrás junto con otros hombres, y ahora habían terminado allí, sobre esa cama, para salvarles a ambos.

— Esos podríamos ser nosotros dos —la voz de Castiel sonó rotunda en la habitación.

— Lo sé —le respondió dándole la razón—. Ahora, hagamos que sus muertes sirvan para algo.

Sin decir nada más, Dean prendió fuego a la cama y ésta comenzó a arder rápidamente. 

Subieron a cubierta de nuevo y activaron los demás fuegos que ya estaban preparados. Ojalá que la lluvia que estaba empezando a caer no los apagara. 

— ¿Preparado? —Dean se sentó en la barandilla con las piernas colgando hacia el mar. Entonces se volvió para darle la mano a Cas. 

— Sí —éste no dudó en agarrarle y sentarse a su lado. El agua se agitaba enfurecida y la lluvia cada vez pegaba con más fuerza. Antes de llegar abajo estarían completamente empapados. El corazón le latía a mucha velocidad y la cabeza comenzó a dolerle. No obstante no dudó ni un instante en saltar—. Estoy preparado.

A la par, cayeron al mar embravecido que se los tragó en el acto. Las olas se agitaban furiosas las unas contra las otras. Cuando Dean emergió de entre ellas, se volvió para mirar el barco que había dejado atrás. Las llamas habían devorado gran parte de la cubierta hasta alcanzar los mástiles y las velas. Ya sólo era cuestión de minutos que se hundiera poco a poco.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Castiel no estaba a su lado. Se giró para localizarle pero el mar y la lluvia le impedían ver nada.

— ¡Cas —gritó tragando algo de agua y escupiéndola enseguida—. ¡Castiel!

No hubo respuesta. Nadó en círculos intentando verle entre las olas. Al cabo de unos minutos divisó algo que flotaba no muy lejos de él. Se acercó todo lo rápido que pudo hasta colocarse a su lado. Era Cas. Estaba muy pálido y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. 

— ¿Estás bien? —Dean tuvo que gritar para que se le oyera por encima de los truenos que habían comenzado a resonar a sus espaldas.

Castiel asintió y siguió nadando como pudo luchando a contra corriente para acercarse cada vez más a la cala. Cada brazada que daba la espalda le daba un pinchazo que lo recorría por entero. Sabía que se estaba quedando sin fuerzas y mucho se temía no poder llegar a la orilla.

Dean había avanzado más rápido que él. No había sido su intención, pero las olas jugaban con él moviéndole a su merced. Ya estaba cerca de la orilla cuando se percató de que no había rastro de Castiel por ningún lado. Se volvió para buscarle pero con tanto oleaje y el cielo tan oscuro era imposible ver nada. 

Tenía a un paso la orilla. Varias brazadas más y llegaría. Al otro lado de la roca estaba su barco. Volverse significaba exponerse a que el mar lo tragase a él también. No había arriesgado la vida de todos y había salvado a Cas para que ahora éste se hundiera a tan pocos metros de la orilla. Además, seguir sin él le parecía un sin sentido. Posiblemente Castiel no le quisiera y él estuviera haciendo el ridículo, pero sabía que lo amaba aunque para el otro hubiera sido un pasatiempo cualquiera. De todas formas, no iba a engañar a su corazón por mucho que quisiera. Quería a Castiel con vida. Ya fuera a su lado o lejos de él.

 

Sólo tuvo que retroceder varios metros cuando lo encontró de puro milagro. Castiel luchaba por flotar, pero todo su cuerpo se hundía como si tuviera dos piedras atadas a los pies. Tenía cara de sufrimiento y había comenzado a tragar agua. De pronto desapareció.

Dean se dio prisa en llegar hasta él. Cuando alcanzó el punto donde lo había visto por última vez, tomó aire y se zambulló para localizarle. No tuvo suerte, pero no se dio por vencido. 

Lo hizo dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces. Entonces comenzó a ponerse nervioso. ¿Y si se había hundido? ¿Y si ya era demasiado tarde y se había ahogado? Una sensación de asfixia que nada tenía que ver con el agua lo golpeó en el pecho. No iba a perder a Cas, no iba a perder a Cas. No iba a...

Entonces lo vio salir del agua. Sin perder tiempo fue a por él antes de volver a perderle el rastro. 

Castiel apenas flotaba. Tenía los labios amoratados y la piel muy pálida. Ojalá no fuera demasiado tarde. Nadó todo lo rápido que pudo hacia la orilla y cuando llegó, tuvo que cogerle en peso porque no se sostenía por su propio pie.

 

El viento y la lluvia le azotaban la cara, pero Dean no se detuvo ante nada. Caminar bajo esas circunstancias por la arena le estaba haciendo polvo las piernas, pero por nada del mundo pararía. Su barco estaba muy cerca. Tan sólo un par de pasos más, sólo unos pocos...

Sam divisaba la playa intentando reconocer a Dean entre el viento y la lluvia. Cuando la noche anterior se había enterado de los planes de su hermano y la tripulación de Heaven, pensó que se habían vuelto locos y en un principio no estaba muy seguro de cooperar. Tenían muy pocas posibilidades de salir con vida de esa. Entonces vio la cara de Dean mirándole. Lo observaba esperando su aprobación. Lo necesitaba para ayudar a Castiel. 

No sabía a ciencia cierta qué les unía, pero estaba seguro de que había algo. Pensar que él podía verse en la misma situación hizo que no se lo pensara más. No podía imaginarse agonía peor que la de saber que van a ejecutar a la persona que quieres. Entonces decidió ayudarles. 

Durante la noche preparó el Impala. Lo cargó de agua, provisiones y todo lo que pensó que podían necesitar. Localizó al resto de la tripulación y entre todos siguieron el plan que les había propuesto Dean. Ahora sólo quedaba que ambos aparecieran. Los marineros del Heaven ya se habían embarcado y esperaban también pacientes el regreso de su capitán.

Tuvo que esperar media hora más tarde para tener la primera señal de que todo iba bien. Dean apareció de pronto detrás de una roca. Traía en brazos el cuerpo inerte de Castiel y por un momento se pensó lo peor. Bajó por la rampa y saltó sin haberla terminado de bajar al embarcadero que había a sus pies. La roída madera crujió, pero soportó su peso. Luego echó a correr para llegar hasta su hermano. 

— ¡Dean! —exclamó antes incluso de llegar a su lado—. ¡Dean!

Jamás en la vida Dean se había alegrado tanto de ver a Sam como ahora.

— ¡Dean! —el menor de los Winchester llegó hasta él con la respiración entrecortada. Cuando vio a Castiel, intentó cogerle para aliviar a su hermano de ese peso, pero Dean lo detuvo.

— Quiero llevarle yo —tuvo que escupir agua de lluvia para poder responderle.

Sam no quiso pelear con él. Caminó a su lado hasta que llegaron al barco. Una vez allí lo ayudó a subir.

— ¿Está...? —preguntó cuando iba tras ellos entrando en el camarote.

— No —Dean lo cortó antes de que dijera tan funesta palabra—, pero no está bien.

Cuando Dean divisó la estancia, Gabriel y Balthazar estaban ya dentro esperándoles.

— Ayudadme a destapar la cama —ordenó.

Los tres corrieron a obedecerle y deshicieron la cama para que pudiera tumbar a Castiel sobre ella.

— Necesito muchas más mantas, Sam, por favor.

— Voy enseguida —y desapareció inmediatamente para cumplir su cometido.

Dean desnudó a Cas arrancándole prácticamente la ropa. Tenía que quitarle esas telas tan frías del cuerpo antes de que pillara una neumonía o algo peor. Balthazar lo ayudó, y entre los dos lo tuvieron desnudo en cuestión de segundos. Luego lo metieron en la cama y lo arroparon. 

— Gabe. Ordena en cocina que hagan caldo. Y zumo de naranja.

Gabriel, que había estado mirándoles sin poder hacer nada, asintió y salió de allí en silencio.

— ¿Le han disparado? —Balthazar se quedó a un lado de la cama esperando que Castiel respondiera.

— No, pero casi se ahoga. Si no le han alimentado bien y no se ha podido mover en todos estos días, tiene que estar agotado —comprobó su temperatura. Estaba demasiado frío—. Mierda.

Dean comenzó a quitarse la ropa sin pudor alguno, y cuando estuvo desnudo, se deslizó dentro de la cama con él, arrimando su cuerpo al de Cas.

— Tiene que entrar en calor como sea —dijo más para él que otra cosa—. Venga, Cas.

Dean le frotaba los brazos y el pecho. Le había cubierto las piernas con las suyas y le estrechaba contra él para infundirle más calor, pero nada parecía hacer reaccionar a Castiel. Parecía como si ya no le quedase ni un sólo suspiro de vida en el cuerpo.


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

CAPITULO 14

 

 

 

Castiel logró recuperar algo de calor corporal, pero no despertaba. Seguía con mal color y demasiado delgado. Parecía haber caído en un sueño profundo del que no lograba sacarle. Había escuchado muchas historias acerca de personas que parecían que estaban dormidas apaciblemente y que jamás lograron despertar. Se temía que a Cas fuera a pasarle lo mismo. ¿Y si no salía de ahí nunca? Quería pensar que el pirata necesitaba ese descanso para reponerse lo antes posible, pero que fueran pasando los días y no diera signos de mejoría... Eso no era buena señal.

 

 

 

Días más tarde, Sam entró en el camarote de su hermano llevando una bandeja en una mano. Ni siquiera llamó porque sabía que Dean no le respondería, o bien le diría que volviera en otro momento. Ya no iba a volverle a engañar.

— Te he traído algo para comer —anunció cerrando tras él.

— No tengo hambre.

Sam ya sabía que le diría eso, así que había venido preparado. Dean estaba sentado en la cama y parecía tener la vista perdida en algún punto de la habitación.

— Yo no he cenado. ¿Me acompañas? —cabeceó hacia la mesa—. Ya sabes que no me gusta cenar solo.

Dean tomó aire quedando un suspiro a medias. Se levantó y caminó hacia la mesa para sentarse frente a su hermano. Sam repartió los platos y sirvió algo de vino.

— El cocinero del Heaven es un artista —pinchó con el tenedor varios trozos de verdura a la vez y se los llevó a la boca donde los saboreó como si no hubiera probado nada tan delicioso en la vida—. Estoy por contratarle cuando lleguemos a Inglaterra. Me das tu permiso, ¿no?

Dean asintió sonriendo. Le gustaba ver a su hermano sonreír aunque fuera por algo tan simple.

— Claro. Este barco también es tuyo, Sammy.

— No me llames Sammy —ladró con la boca llena. Luego miró al fondo de la habitación donde se encontraba Castiel—. ¿Nada?

Dean le siguió la mirada pero no se volvió. Se había quedado mirando el plato y aún no había hecho el intento de coger el tenedor. Realmente no tenía hambre, y eso era muy raro en él.

— No.

Aún con esa lacónica respuesta, Sam comprobó lo agobiado que estaba su hermano. Dejó de comer, se limpió los labios con una servilleta y tragó lo que tenía en la boca antes de hablar.

— Tienes que animarte. No puedes seguir así, Dean. Vas a enfermar tú también si no te cuidas.

— Ya lo sé, pero... —ahora era el momento de hablar, de expresarle sus sentimientos a alguien—. No es justo, Sam. Ser acusado por algo que no había hecho realmente, tratarle como lo han tratado y ahora terminar así, en una cama.

— No sabía que tus sentimientos por él fueran tan fuertes —Sam le dio un trago a su vino para despejar la garganta.

— Yo tampoco lo sabía —confesó—. Al principio pensé que era algo pasajero, no sé... jamás me planteé nada serio. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que sentía algo, pero eso ya no importa porque Castiel no siente lo mismo que yo.

Sam frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

— Me lo dijo él cuando fui a verle a la cárcel.

— ¿Y aún así lo has salvado?

Dean se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta.

— Lo sé. Soy idiota.

— No —Sam lo miraba fijamente—. Le quieres.

— Para lo que ha servido que le rescatara... Empiezo a creer que nada merece la pena.

— Ten paciencia, Dean. Va a despertar y vas a hablar con él.

— ¿Tú crees?

— Sin lugar a dudas. Cuando quieras darte cuenta, esto será sólo una anécdota del pasado.

Dean quiso sonreírle a su hermano, pero sólo logró hacer una ligera mueca. Al menos era algo. Él no estaba seguro de que Castiel saliera de esa. Llevaban algo más de la mitad del recorrido de vuelta a Inglaterra y el pirata, en todo ese tiempo, no había dado ni una señal de mejora en ningún momento.

 

 

 

Castiel abrió los ojos y la habitación le dio vueltas. Todo estaba casi a oscuras con la salvedad de una lámpara que brillaba tenue al fondo. No tuvo que enfocar demasiado la vista para saber que esos enormes hombros que le daban la espalda eran de Dean. Entonces lo recordó todo. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca con los labios cuando intentó moverse. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y la visión no terminaba de centrarse. Intentó alzar la voz, pronunciar algo, pero tenía la garganta tan seca que no pudo emitir sonido alguno. Lo volvió a intentar por segunda vez tragando algo de saliva. Entonces le salió la voz.

— Agua —gimió débil luchando por mantenerse despierto. El sueño luchaba contra él para arrastrarle de nuevo a su terreno—. Dean.

Dean levantó la cabeza del libro que tenía delante. Llevaba horas en la misma página intentando distraerse. Le había pedido algo para leer a su hermano y éste le había aconsejado un libro de Pierre Belon. Por muy fascinante que le resultara, tenía la mente en otra parte.

Hasta que oyó la voz.

Al principio pensó que se estaba volviendo loco y que las alucinaciones habían comenzado a comerle el cerebro. Oír voces era el primer paso para perder la cabeza. Entonces volvió a escuchar su nombre. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que era real. Se dio la vuelta con rapidez levantándose de la silla y caminó hacia la cama.

— Cas —susurró arrodillándose a su lado. Alcanzó un vaso de agua que había en la mesilla y se lo acercó a los labios. Paciente, esperó a que terminara de beber—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— Como si me hubieran dado una paliza. Aunque creo recordar que varias sí que me la han dado —carraspeó intentando alejar el picor que aún sentía por toda la garganta.

Dean sonrió sintiéndose aliviado. Que Cas bromeara era buena señal.

— Llevas más de medio viaje durmiendo —le informó—. Estaba empezando a preocuparme.

Castiel no quería que se preocupara por él. No se lo merecía. No después de las cosas que le había dicho la última vez que lo vio en la cárcel.

— Dean... quiero hablar contigo.

La seriedad en su tono de voz hizo entender a Dean lo que iba a contarle y, sinceramente, no estaba preparado para esa conversación.

Sabía que había sido un idiota. No todo el mundo arriesgaba la vida por alguien que te dejaba claro que no habías sido más que un pasatiempo ocasional, pero él era así. Prefería saber que Castiel andaba por el mundo aunque no estuviera con él, que recordarle sabiendo que tuvo una oportunidad de haberle salvado y no haberlo hecho. Además, aún no sabía qué decirle. No iba a rogarle por su amor. Ni a suplicarle. Por eso aún no podían tener esa charla.

— Ahora tienes que descansar —se levantó y lo arropó de nuevo con las mantas como si se tratara de un niño de cuatro años—. Cuando despiertes y te encuentres mejor, hablaremos.

Castiel quería contárselo ahora, pero debía reconocer que estaba cansado, muy cansado, y para mantener esa conversación con Dean quería estar todo lo despejado que pudiera. Al final, asintió dándole la razón. Observó cómo Dean apagaba la lámpara y salía del camarote sin hacer ruido.

 

 

 

Había pasado casi una semana desde que vio a Dean por última vez. Durante esos días había estado descansando y recuperándose de las heridas. Al principio pensó que el capitán del Impala estaba ocupado guiando el barco y a la tripulación, pero conforme fueron pasando los días, se dio cuenta de que realmente lo estaba esquivando. Al menos en ese tiempo le había dado tiempo para volver a ser el que era.

Una mañana, cuando uno de los marineros entró en el camarote llevándole el desayuno, Castiel se lo devolvió en cuanto lo puso en las manos.

— Dile a tu capitán que no pienso probar bocado hasta que no baje aquí.

— El capitán está muy ocupado, señor. No creo que...

— Esperaré —lo empujó con la bandeja levemente hacia la puerta—. Tengo mucha paciencia.

Castiel podía haber subido perfectamente a cubierta y buscarle, pero quería darle tiempo a que decidiera por él mismo bajar ahí. El problema era que el capitán del Impala parecía necesitar todo el tiempo del mundo, y Castiel no podía dárselo. Ya habían empezado a subir por el Támesis. Eso significaba que pronto estarían en Londres y sabía que si no habían hablado cuando llegara ese momento, ya sería demasiado tarde.

Al medio día procedió de igual manera; rechazando la bandeja de comida y devolviéndosela intacta al marinero.

Por la noche, cuando le llevaron la cena, ni siquiera se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado. El marinero lo vio y suspiró, sabiendo que si ese hombre no comía, el capitán lo iba a pagar con él.

— Señor... tiene que comer —insistió—. Al menos el zumo de naranja.

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa. No sabía si había sido Dean personalmente el que había insistido en eso, o que realmente el capitán del Impala había enseñado bien a sus marineros.

— Dile a tu capitán, que si quiere que me beba el zumo, que baje él mismo —sentenció.

El marinero no tuvo otra que marcharse de allí, dejar la bandeja en la cocina y dirigirse hacia el capitán para informarle. Cuando Dean lo vio llegar, dejó a su hermano al cargo y se acercó a él.

— ¿Se ha quedado con la cena?

— No, mi capitán, y me ha dado un mensaje para usted.

Dean levantó las cejas expectante.

— Que si quiere que se beba el zumo, tendrá que bajar usted mismo.

Dean puso cara de póquer cuando oyó tras él la risotada de Sam. Antes de volverse hacia su hermano, despidió al marinero y volvió hacia el timón donde el más joven de los Winchester le esperaba.

— Te estás comportando como un niño —lo acusó Sam sin ni siquiera mirarle. Admiraba el paisaje deseando llegar ya a puerto.

— ¿Eso crees? —parecía que le habían esculpido las facciones en piedra—. ¿Tú qué harías entonces?

— ¿Yo? —Sam no pareció dudarlo ni un instante—. Sería claro con él. Te ha dicho que no te quiere, ¿no? Bueno, pues él se lo pierde. Baja abajo y demuéstrale lo que no va a volver a catar nunca más.

Dean puso cara de asco. Que su hermano hiciera alusión a su vida sexual lo ponía nervioso. Además, ¿desde cuándo hablaba Sammy así?

— No es tan fácil.

— Ah, ¿no? —Sam se volvió por primera vez a él y lo enfrentó—. Llegas al camarote, lo arrinconas, y le dices bien clarito que jamás va a encontrar otro hombre como tú. Y cuando lleguemos a Londres, tú por tu camino y él por otro.

Dean lo escuchaba atentamente, pero era mucho más complicado que todo eso. No quería dejarle ir, pero tampoco lo obligaría a que se quedara junto a él sin que lo quisiera realmente.

— Claro, que... —las siguientes palabras de Sam atrajeron su atención—... Lo mismo sí que te quiere, y estás aquí perdiendo el tiempo conmigo en lugar de estar pasando un rato fantástico.

De nuevo Dean volvió a encoger la cara al escuchar las alusiones a su vida sexual.

— No sé si mentía o no —respondió bajito, intentando que sus palabras se las llevara el viento para no tener que repetirlas nunca más.

— ¿Y por qué no sales de dudas?

Dean no quería admitir que tenía miedo. No soportaría escuchar de nuevo aquello que le había dicho Castiel.

— No lo sé —mintió.

— Yo sí —Sam lo miraba fijamente y sin esconder nada—. Tienes miedo, pero ¿sabes qué es lo peor que te puede pasar en esta vida?

Dean negó con la cabeza esperando la respuesta.

— Que dejes pasar el amor de tu vida sin pararte a averiguar si te quiere o no.

Todo aquello era verdad, y Dean lo sabía. Agitó la cabeza e intentó suavizar el ambiente.

— ¿Desde cuándo sabes tanto de este tema? ¿No te habrás aficionado a leer las noveluchas románticas de los nuevos Lores ingleses, no? Samantha, por favor...

Sam le dio un empujón mientras se reía.

— Arréglalo, ¿me oyes? —lo volvió a empujar para que bajara al camarote—. Llegaremos al amanecer a puerto —ésta vez su voz sonó más seria—. Te sugiero que dejes las cosas claras, Dean. Por tu bien.

Sabía que tenía razón. Y no le quedaba más remedio que admitirlo. Retrasar lo inevitable no iba a solucionar nada, así que fue a coger el toro por los cuernos.

 

 

 

Antes de enfrentarse a Castiel, pasó por las cocinas para coger un vaso de zumo de naranja y llevarlo con él. Cuando llegó a su camarote, dudó si llamar a la puerta o no. Respiró hondo para llenarse de valor y entró.

Castiel estaba sentado en una silla. Tenía un libro entre las manos que ojeaba con pereza pasándolo página por página. Al ver a Dean, lo cerró y lo miró. Sabía que ese hombre había hecho un gran esfuerzo estando allí, así que decidió ir directo al grano.

— Dean. Yo no...

— Déjame hablar a mí primero, por favor —lo calló dejando el zumo sobre la mesa pero sin hacer el amago de acercarse a él—. Sé que no me quieres y que me pediste que me alejara, pero tenía que hacerlo, Cas. No podía dejarte allí. Ahora, en un rato, llegaremos a Londres. Podrás marcharte donde quieras sin darme explicaciones porque no tienes que darlas.

— ¿Has terminado? —Castiel ya había oído suficiente. Se levantó y caminó hacia él, enfrentándole.

— No —pasó por alto el tono serio que Cas había empleado—. Quiero que sepas que no te guardo rencor y que siempre te recordaré con cariño. Ha sido una aventura conocerte —lo miró fijamente a los ojos—. Y no me arrepiento absolutamente de nada.

Castiel no quería seguir escuchando. Alargó los brazos hacia su pecho y lo empujó, haciendo que la espalda de Dean chocara contra la puerta que tenía detrás. Acto seguido lo aprisionó echándose encima como un animal salvaje sobre su presa.

— Dean —Castiel se perdió en esa marea de color verde. Los ojos suplicantes de ese hombre lo miraba buscando una explicación a ese comportamiento, y él podía dársela con palabras o con hechos. Decidió lo segundo.

Cuando alcanzó sus labios, los separó con los suyos y lo besó. Había echado tanto de menos besarle que le tembló todo el cuerpo al hacerlo. Quería demostrarle que él era lo más importante que tenía en su vida y que si se iba, ya nada tendría sentido. Quizás debería usar las palabras, pero prefería profundizar en su boca. Hacerle ver de manera directa lo que sentía por él.

Dean se dejó llevar. Durante un brevísimo segundo no entendió el por qué hacía eso. Se temió que lo besara por lástima, a modo de consuelo antes de decirle adiós, pero el beso de Castiel no era nada de eso. Con cada mordisco, cada incursión de su lengua, le hacía entender que no había dejado de pensar en él ni un sólo segundo y que lo necesitaba como nunca antes en su vida.

— Cas —jadeó. Le rodeó la espalda con los brazos y lo atrajo más a él.

— Te mentí —le confesó sin dejar de besarle—. No quería que sufrieras ni que lloraras mi muerte, por eso intenté alejarte de mí.

Dean no se dio cuenta, pero un suspiro de alivio salió de entre sus labios. Balthazar le había advertido de eso, incluso Sam, pero él no les había creído porque necesitaba escucharlo de sus propios labios. Ahora se sentía como cuando veía el arco iris brotar sobre el mar tras una noche de infernal tormenta.

— Lo siento. No volveré a mentirte nunca, Dean —le lamió los labios. Tenían los ojos cerrados y la frente pegada la una a la otra—. Te quiero.

Dean tragó la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca sin saberlo. Bajó las manos por la espalda para abarcarle las dos nalgas, las apretó contra él y luego lo cogió en peso, obligando a que Cas le rodeara la cintura con las piernas. Caminó hacia la cama pero se detuvo a mitad de camino.

— Dímelo otra vez.

— Lo siento —Cas tenía los brazos enredados en su cuello y no paraba de besarle.

— Eso no —sonrió preguntándose si podría quererle más de lo que ya le quería—. Lo otro.

Castiel le sonrió sabiendo de sobra a qué se refería y que le había tomado el pelo a propósito.

— Te quiero, Dean, y no me cansaré de decírtelo nunca.

— Bien —el capitán había llegado hasta su cama y lo había depositado en ella mientras se tumbaba sobre él hasta cubrirle del todo—, porque jamás voy a cansarme de escucharlo.

 

Ninguno de los dos había intentado quitarse la ropa. Tras los besos y las caricias iniciales, se habían quedado tumbados en la cama, cada uno enredado en el cuerpo del otro, siendo mecidos por el barco mientras hablaban suave y bajito. Tenían mucho que decirse.

— No vuelvas a arriesgar tu vida por mí de esa manera, Dean. ¿Me oyes? —le regañó con cariño, agitándole suavemente para que no se durmiera.

— Te oigo —respondió—, pero tú tendrás que evitar ponerte en peligro de nuevo, porque sino tendré que ir a buscarte.

Castiel sonrió. Decidió que ese era un buen momento para decirle lo que había estado pensando esos días que había estado solo.

— Voy a dejar de ser pirata y voy a trabajar más para Guillermo.

Dean detuvo la caricia a medias y dejó la mano sobre el brazo de Castiel. Eso que acababa de decir era muy gordo y quería estar con todos sus sentidos atentos.

— ¿Puedes dejar de ser pirata?

— Nadie me obliga a ello —le informó—, pero trabajo para el rey de Inglaterra. Si quiero dejarlo, tengo que obtener su consentimiento.

— ¿Y si no quiere dártelo?

Castiel no respondió porque no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

— No sé —Castiel no sabía qué responderle porque no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaría.

— ¿No puedes dejarlo y ya está?

— No —Castiel negó con la cabeza—. Cuando el rey me llama, tengo que acudir. Si lo desobedezco, incurriría en una falta grave y de esa sí que no me libraría nadie —Castiel se giró hacia él para pegarse más a su cuerpo e intentar tranquilizarle—. No te preocupes. Guillermo no es un mal hombre. Sabrá comprenderlo.

Dean no estaba tan seguro de eso. Había escuchado muchos rumores acerca del rey donde lo tachaban de ser un hombre frío y muy centrado en la guerra. Tampoco tenía claro que la supuesta bisexualidad de Guillermo pudiera ayudarles o perjudicarles en algo.

— En cuanto lleguemos a puerto, voy a ir a buscarlo.

— Está bien.

— No sé cuánto podré tardar —Castiel se levantó de la cama al ver que Dean también se incorporaba—. Ignoro si ahora está en Londres o de caza en alguno de sus terrenos. Tengo que informarme. ¿Piensas volver a Las Américas para seguir con tus negocios?

Dean negó con la cabeza. Estaba de pie a un lado de la cama colocándose bien la ropa.

— De momento no. Tengo más negocios pendientes en Europa. Lo de América puede esperar —levantó la cabeza y lo miró—. Voy a esperarte.

Castiel le sonrió. Se acercó para coger el vaso de zumo y lo levantó entre los dos antes de bebérselo. Dean le sonrió. En cuanto le diera un par de besos más, iría a por la cena para los dos y se echarían en su cama para dormir un rato. Quería sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo antes de que se fuera por la mañana. Ojalá no tuviera que arrepentirse de esa decisión.

 

 

 

Castiel salió a cubierta cuando el Impala atracaba en el puerto. Le dio unos días libres a sus hombres mientras él iba a buscar al rey para conocer su destino. Dean lo observó desde proa. Le hubiera gustado ir con él, pero sabía que no iba a arreglar nada de esa manera.

Él también le dio varios días libres a sus marineros. Hasta que no regresara Castiel no sabía qué era lo que iba a hacer, así que sólo le quedaba esperar. Ya tenía preparada la ruta y tenía apuntado los contactos que quería visitar. Ahora era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Si Castiel lograba dejar de ser un pirata, iba a proponerle que trabajara con él. Al pirata ya no le quedaba nada, así que bien podía empezar una nueva vida a su lado. De momento encargaría hacer otro barco. Poco a poco quería hacerse con una flota y Castiel podía ayudarle en el tema. Sí; él sí veía un futuro para ambos.

Cuando lo dejó todo bajo control a las órdenes de su hermano, Dean fue a ver a Charlie. Tenía ganas de contarle a su mejor amiga todo lo que le había pasado y cómo había seguido su historia con Castiel.

 

Charlie lo recibió en la misma sala de siempre y le ofreció algo de beber. Cuando Dean comenzó a contarle los hechos, ella escuchó atenta. Disfrutaba de una copa de vino y sonreía cuando Dean intentaba disimular lo coladísimo que estaba por el pirata.

— Así que ahora más o menos vais a tener que evitar aquella zona por un tiempo para que no os reconozcan.

— No teníamos intención de volver, y mis negocios están por otra zona.

— Bien. Me alegro que estéis de vuelta en Londres sanos y salvos —Charlie se echó hacia delante y lo cogió de las manos mientras se las estrechaba—. Gracias por salvarle.

Dean se sonrojó e intentó evitar la mirada agradecida de ella.

— ¿Cómo os conocisteis?

Charlie guardó silencio centrando la mirada en su copa. Al cabo de un rato, la acercó hasta sus labios para bebérsela y le respondió.

— Fue hace mucho tiempo. Yo era muy joven y me metí en líos que no debía y él no era más que un chaval que intentaba sobrevivir. Me salvó de una buena.

— A saber qué harías —Dean sonrió porque, conociendo a Charlie, podía ser cualquier cosa.

— Buscaba un trozo de pan para comer —respondió más triste de lo que hubiera querido. Agitó su copa y le insinuó así a Dean que se la llenara. Cuando logró su propósito, alzó de nuevo el carísimo cristal para brindar por él—. Por ti, Dean, y por Castiel. Porque el amor y la amistad perduren para siempre.

Dean asintió con la cabeza y bebió sin añadir nada más a ese perfecto brindis. Luego dejó la copa a un lado y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá.

— Espero que el rey Guillermo no le ponga problemas cuando le diga que quiere dejarlo. Nunca me he llevado bien con la nobleza y no me fío un pelo de ellos.

Charlie frunció el ceño y volvió la cabeza hacia él para mirarle.

— ¿Es que no te has enterado?

Ahora fue el turno de Dean de mostrar preocupación.

— ¿De qué?

— El rey Guillermo. Sufrió una aparatosa caída estando de cacería y está muy mal. Nadie cree que pueda contarlo, y al no dejar herederos... ¿Cómo diablos no te has enterado?

— Acabo de desembarcar y he estado un tiempo fuera. No... no es posible.

Si Guillermo moría y a Castiel no le daba tiempo de arreglar los asuntos pendientes con él, el pirata podía meterse en un buen lío, sobre todo si no sabían a ciencia cierta quién iba a ser el siguiente soberano en reinar ni los planes que tenía para él.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

CAPITULO 15

 

 

Guillermo III de Inglaterra murió apenas unos días más tarde y fue enterrado en la abadía de Westminster al lado de su esposa. Al no dejar herederos, el título cayó en su cuñada, Ana Estuardo. Toda Inglaterra se esperaba ya esa noticia. Todos menos Dean.

Nunca había sido partidario de la nobleza, de hecho, había huido de ella como de la peste y, cada vez que estaba Londres, intentaba relacionarse lo mínimo que podía. Sólo lo justo y necesario para hacer negocios.

Y eso fue lo que hizo mientras esperaba la llegada de Castiel. El pirata no había dado señales de vida desde que se fue varios días atrás. Si lo hubieran apresado, lo sabría, ¿no?

Una llamada a la puerta de la habitación que había alquilado lo sacó de sus funestos pensamientos.

Abrió sin llamar pensando que sería Sam para anunciarle que se iba. Le había prometido despedirse antes de partir, así que lo más probable era que se tratase de él.

Castiel sonrió cuando un estupefacto Dean se quedó con la mano en el pomo y la puerta medio abierta.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

Dean tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar.

— Claro —se echó a un lado invitándole a pasar —cuando cerró la puerta tras él, notó que todo su cuerpo estaba temblando. ¿La presencia de Castiel significaba lo que él creía que significaba? Impaciente, no pudo aguardar más para preguntarle.

— ¿Ya... ya no eres un pirata?

— No —Castiel seguía con la misma sonrisa en los labios—. Al morir Guillermo mis negocios con él y con la casa real han terminado.

— ¿Seguro? —no podía creer que fuera cierto.

— Totalmente —se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó sobre el respaldo de una silla—. He tardado más de la cuenta porque quería presentarle mis respetos a la nueva soberana. Y me he despedido —anunció—. Se acabó el ángel.

Dean no podía creerlo. Estaba tan contento que cogió el vaso de whisky que se estaba bebiendo y se lo terminó de golpe. El alcohol le quemó la garganta, pero no le molestó. Estaba pletórico por la noticia y eso era lo que realmente importaba.

Agarró a Cas por la camisa y tiró de él hasta hacerlo chocar con su cuerpo. Cuando lo besó, lo hizo con agonía, apresándole los labios mientras deslizaba la lengua entre ellos.

Castiel le correspondió. Se dejó avasallar por él saboreando sus labios mientras tanto.

— Perdón —Dean se apartó de él apenas lo justo para hablar—. No te he ofrecido nada para beber.

— Yo creo que sí —se relamió los labios y ésta vez fue él quién se acercó para reclamarlo como suyo. Luego comenzó a abrirle los botones de la camisa y a depositar suaves besos por donde iba quedando la piel descubierta—. Esto sabe mejor que cualquier otra cosa que puedas ofrecerme.

Dean gruñó mientras se dejaba desabotonar la camisa. Si Cas seguía un poco más para abajo, iba a encontrarse con un inesperado bulto en los pantalones. Castiel en cambio, en lugar de seguir, se incorporó para mirarle de nuevo a la cara.

— Tengo que hablar contigo, Dean. Es sobre el Heaven.

— De acuerdo —carraspeó para intentar recomponerse. Él también quería hablar sobre ese tema—. Yo también tengo algo que decirte.

Castiel levantó las cejas asombrado.

— ¿Sí?

— Verás. Siento mucho lo de tu barco. Sé que era una posesión muy valiosa para ti, y aunque ahora ya no seas un pirata nunca más, ese barco era tuyo y yo lo destruí.

— Tenías buenas razones para hacerlo, Dean. Lo que yo...

Dean no lo dejó terminar.

— Ya, pero podía haberlo hecho de otra manera —se disculpó sintiéndolo de verdad—. Por eso he pensado construir otro barco para ti. Quiero proponerte algo.

Castiel no dijo nada porque no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba hablando. ¿Proponerle, el qué?

— Voy a abrir una nueva flota de barcos para hacer diferentes rutas comerciales —le informó—. Y me gustaría que trabajases conmigo. Que fueras mi socio. Ahora sólo tengo el Impala, pero tengo algo de dinero ahorrado, así que he pensado que el primer barco que mande a hacer sea una réplica del Heaven. ¿Qué me dices?

Castiel esbozó una pálida sonrisa y lo volvió a besar en los labios, ésta vez algo más suave con un significado totalmente diferente.

— No —le respondió cuando apenas terminó de besarle.

— ¿No? —Dean no se esperaba esa respuesta, así que lo pilló totalmente de sorpresa—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Dean, no hace falta que me hagas ningún barco ni...

Dean volvió a cortarle.

— No es molestia. Quiero hacerlo —zanjó con la voz más grave para imponerse—. Te quiero, Cas, y quiero que conmigo te sientas como en casa.

Esas últimas palabras le llegaron al corazón haciendo que el cuerpo de Castiel se estremeciera bajo su ropa. Lo acabó abrazando para fundirse con él. Ese sí que era su hogar. Cuando acabó de respirar varias veces el embriagador aroma de ese hombre, se alejó para poder mantener una conversación con él sin distraerse.

— Donde tú estés, allí estaré yo, Dean —le sonrió—, pero no necesito que me hagas ningún barco, ni nada por el estilo. Yo ya tengo una flota de barcos y, si vamos a ser socios, quiero que dispongas de ellos como mejor lo creas conveniente para nuestro negocio.

Dean parpadeó varias veces seguidas.

— ¿Ya tienes una flota de barcos? ¿Cómo?

— Guillermo pagaba muy bien —respondió—. Así que me hice varios barcos por si pudiera necesitarlos alguna vez. He viajado con todos ellos y son muy buenos. Ahora también son tuyos, Dean.

— No. Los barcos son carísimos, Cas. No puedo aceptarlos.

— Entonces no puedo ser tu socio —dio un paso atrás cuando vio que Dean daba un paso hacia él.

— No es lo mismo.

— Sí lo es. Tú pones tus contactos y yo los barcos. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Dean se dio por vencido levantando los brazos en señal de derrota.

— Me siento culpable por haber destruido el Heaven —confesó—. Necesito construírtelo de nuevo.

Castiel no pudo menos que sentirse orgulloso de él. Lo había salvado de una muerte segura. La pérdida de su barco era una tontería comparado con la hazaña que había hecho arriesgando su propia vida, pero conocía a Dean y sabía lo importante que era para su orgullo.

— Está bien —se rindió—. Hazme el barco, pero sólo porque te hace feliz y no porque sea una obligación. ¿De acuerdo?

La cara de Dean brilló de felicidad por haberse salido con la suya. Se acercó al centro de la habitación justo como hacía también Cas y ambos estrecharon las manos en señal de acuerdo.

— Tú pones los clientes y yo los barcos. ¿Hecho?

— Hecho —Dean le apretó la mano en señal de acuerdo—. Lo del Heaven es una cosa mía personal.

— Bien —Castiel le tiró del brazo y lo acercó a él—. Ahora, ¿por dónde nos habíamos quedado antes?

— Creo que bajando por mi pecho —la voz le salió ronca, cargada de deseo, y los ojos le brillaron anticipándose a los acontecimientos.

— Cierto —Castiel tenía los labios muy pegados a los de él, pero no lo besaba. Lo empujó suavemente hacia atrás, hasta que el trasero de ese hombre quedó apoyado contra el respaldo de una silla. Luego comenzó a bajar de nuevo—. Me gusta tu piel, Dean. Cómo sabes —le lamió en el estómago mientras le abría el siguiente botón—. Y cómo hueles —luego aspiró su olor sobre la marca húmeda que había dejado. Eso provocó que la piel de Dean reaccionara inmediatamente.

— Cas —fue lo único que pudo susurrar tras ver cómo ese hombre seguía bajando por su abdomen dejando un reguero húmedo tras él. Cuando vio que le abría los pantalones, no pudo evitar dejar escapar el aliento—. Joder, sigue.

Eso tenía pensado hacer Castiel. Ni por todos los cofres con oro del mundo habría parado en ese momento; justo cuando alcanzaba la erección de ese hombre con los labios.

El primer lametón cayó en el glande recorriéndole por entero. Cuando lo saboreó como se hace con un helado, decidió metérselo entero en la boca hasta que no le cupiera más.

Dean dejó de respirar durante unos segundos. Su erección había desaparecido completamente dentro de la boca de ese hombre y, por los movimientos que sentía, sabía que había llegado hasta el final, donde la garganta comenzaba a hacer esos pequeños espasmos intentando ajustarse a él.

Castiel levantó la mirada para fijarla en sus ojos mientras lo dejaba salir y entrar de su boca, empapado en saliva y dolorosamente duro. Sujetándole diestramente sólo con los labios, utilizó las manos para comenzar a quitarse la chaqueta, desabrocharse la camisa y tirarla a un lado. Arrodillado como estaba, se desabrochó el cinturón y se bajó los pantalones hasta los muslos, mostrando entre ellos una aparatosa erección.

No supo cómo lo había hecho, quizás él estaba flotando aparte en un mundo de nuevas sensaciones, pero cuando Dean quiso darse cuenta, Castiel estaba completamente desnudo, arrodillado ante él y rindiéndole pleitesía de la mejor forma posible.

Una de las manos de Castiel había cubierto los testículos de Dean y los acariciaba suavemente. Cuando agarró la base de la erección con esa misma mano, firme y decidida, la guió de nuevo hacia él, ésta vez a sus labios, donde dio varios toques con firmeza sobre ellos, haciendo que varias gotitas transparentes le salpicaran sobre la mejilla.

Dean gruñó. A ese ritmo, iba a durar menos que un marinero en una taberna con trescientas putas, pero es que las cosas que le estaba haciendo Castiel jamás nadie se lo había hecho. Al menos no así de bien.

Cuando pensó que ya lo había visto todo, Castiel alejó los labios del glande y comenzó a recorrerle con la yema de los dedos, tocándole apenas con un efímero roce. El cuerpo de Dean reaccionaba haciendo que el líquido pre seminal goteara por su rosada punta. Cas lo recogió con los dedos y lo guió hacia su entrada. Antes, separó algo más las piernas y se arrodilló levantando un poco más el trasero para tener mejor acceso a él. A Dean le recordó aquella gloriosa vez, cuando aún eran dos extraños que habían gozado de un polvo fabuloso y ni siquiera sabían sus respectivos nombres.

Ahora todo era distinto. Se conocían bien y en menos de un año habían vivido muchas cosas juntos. Lo que estaba experimentando ahora era igual de placentero que aquella primera vez, salvo con la certeza de que siempre iban a poder gozar el uno del otro.

Castiel debía de estar pensando lo mismo porque le guiñó un ojo y, tras engullir de nuevo la erección de Dean, se masajeó su propia entrada hasta lubricarla bien e incursionó en él con un dedo.

Durante varios segundos Dean pensó que había entrado en shock y que todo aquello era un sueño. Sin duda tenía que tratarse de un ángel que había bajado a la tierra para darle placer porque la sensación era indescriptible.

Un segundo dedo siguió al primero tras varios intentos. Castiel jadeó, lo que provocó que el aire caliente alentara la erección Dean y diera un pequeño salto en su boca. Eso ya era demasiado. O hacía algo, o terminaría así.

Sin avisar, lo agarró de los hombros y lo levantó. Castiel sólo tuvo tiempo de dejar lo que estaba haciendo y ponerse en pie. Dean se pegó a él y lo besó en los labios con violencia, necesitando sus labios para poder seguir viviendo. Lo agarró por la cintura y deslizó los brazos alrededor de él hasta abarcarle las nalgas. Luego lo levantó hasta colocarle sobre su cintura.

Lo necesitaba ya, con urgencia, con desesperación.

Caminó hacia la pared más cercana para apoyar la espalda de Castiel sin ningún miramiento mientras deslizaba un brazo entre sus piernas. Castiel se maravilló de su fuerza por sostener con un sólo brazo. Cuando sintió la polla de Dean apretarse contra su entrada, cualquier pensamiento acabó yéndose por la ventana. La sensación lo hizo jadear hasta tal punto que creyó perder la razón durante unos segundos. Dean entraba tan lentamente en su cuerpo que lo estaba volviendo loco. Sentía cómo cada uno de sus músculos se estiraban para dejarle paso y amoldarse a él. El sentirle totalmente dentro hizo que respirara aliviado, sintiéndose colmado por el momento.

Entonces Dean comenzó a moverse. Quería haber ido con cuidado, sabiendo que Cas sólo se había preparado levemente, pero su cuerpo no le respondió. Una vez rodeado por la embriagadora calidez de ese hombre, Dean no pudo parar. Incursionó en él una y otra vez, cada vez más fuerte, haciendo que la espalda de Cas retumbara en la pared con cada impacto. Sus muslos se aferraban alrededor de sus caderas, exigiéndole más, exprimiéndole al máximo, sabiendo que aún podía pedirle más.

— Cas —jadeó hundiendo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello mientras seguía arremetiendo contra él—. Por favor.

— Sigue. Sigue, Dean. Más fuerte.

— Cas. No quiero hacert...

— Dean —un susurro entrecortado le rozó el lóbulo de la oreja—. Quiero sentirte —jadeó de nuevo—. Necesito que me folles más fuerte.

Dean lo embistió con más potencia, adentrándose en él todo lo que pudo. Su cuerpo estaba prácticamente al límite y pronto no podría sostenerle más.

— Estoy muy cerca, Cas.

— No te corras todavía, Dean. Sigue follándome un poco más.

La mano de Dean se deslizó entre el cuerpo de ambos, agarró su erección y comenzó a acariciarla con golpes secos y firmes. El cuerpo de Castiel comenzó a temblar sobre el suyo y, segundos más tarde, una oleada caliente y espesa de semen le chorreó sobre la mano mientras Cas seguía cabalgándole sin descanso. El orgasmo lo había envuelto en una sensación tan embriagadora que le costó volver a la realidad. Los gruñidos procedentes de la garganta de Dean ayudaron. Estaba a punto. Le quedaba poco.

— Vamos, cariño. Quiero que te corras dentro de mí —susurró no tan bajito—. Lléname, Dean. Sigue follándome mientras te corres. Hazlo. Haz que no pueda caminar durante una semana.

Un calor sobrenatural llenó el pecho de Dean justo cuando todo su cuerpo estallaba en mil pedazos. Sentía cómo se corría en ese estrecho canal mientras seguía entrando en él una y otra vez. Tenía todos los músculos en tensión y sus labios pugnaban por no separarse del cuello de Castiel para no exclamar un jadeo que posiblemente se oiría en toda Inglaterra. Al final perdió la batalla y no pudo evitar gruñir en voz alta mientras seguía corriéndose. Ese orgasmo lo estaba llevando a la locura y, aún a riesgo de no volver a ser el mismo nunca más, él siguió experimentando esa increíble sensación.

 

 

 

Su cuerpo sudado se dejó caer sobre la cama totalmente exhausto y cansado, aunque profundamente feliz. Castiel seguía encima de él, abrazado a su cuerpo y recuperando la respiración poco a poco.

Al cabo de unos minutos, se incorporó echándose hacia un lado para tumbarse a su lado sobre el colchón. Notó cómo el miembro, ahora sin vida, de Dean resbalaba hacia fuera de su cuerpo dejando un reguero caliente tras de sí.

Dean reaccionó levemente por la sensación. Apenas le quedaban fuerzas, pero pudo torcer la cabeza para mirarle.

— Dime que no te he dejado mal herido, Cas.

— Me has dejado como quería que me dejaras —respondió feliz. Cogió una esquina de la sábana y tiró de ella para tapar a ambos.

— ¿Sin poder andar una semana? —preguntó imitando su petición.

— Sí. Y satisfecho —añadió—. Muy satisfecho.

Dean sonrió por la voz aún jadeante de Castiel.

— Creo que hemos desplazado el hotel dos calles más abajo.

Cas rió por la ocurrencia, aunque tenía que darle la razón.

— Así estaremos más cerca del muelle cuando nos vayamos —añadió medio dormido—. Si es que no nos echan antes por esto.

Ahora fue el turno de Dean de sonreír. Castiel parecía estar feliz a su lado. Con esa sensación placentera en la cabeza, unida al embriagador orgasmo, cayó inmediatamente en un sueño reparador. Cuando se despertó varias horas más tarde, Cas estaba abrazado a él, tumbado a medias sobre su cuerpo y sin sábana sobre sus cuerpos. Desde esa posición podía ver las largas piernas del hombre, su trasero redondo y firme y toda su espalda. Las nuevas marcas que le habían quedado por la paliza en la cárcel habían comenzado a desaparecer. Afortunadamente las había curado a tiempo y no quedarían rastros de ellas sobre su piel. Las marcas de las alas que tenía de antes seguían ahí, algo rojas por haberle apresado contra la pared.

— ¿No duermes?

La voz de Castiel lo tomó por sorpresa. Echó la cabeza hacia un lado para responder, pero antes le dio un suave beso sobre la frente.

— Nunca me has dicho cómo te hiciste esas cicatrices —y era cierto. Cuando se conocieron, le había preguntado por ellas, pero Castiel había evitado la pregunta diciéndole que no se acordaba. Algo le decía que eso no era cierto.

— Fue hace mucho tiempo. Defendí a una niña que estaba robando pan para comer —se acurrucó y atrajo la sábana de nuevo hacia ellos para taparles—.El cura del pueblo me cogió y me castigó. Fue una casualidad que quedara así.

 

Precisamente Charlie le había contado a Dean cómo había conocido a Castiel y ambas versiones coincidían sin que ninguno de los dos se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo. Comenzó a sospechar que, muchos años atrás, Castiel salvó a esa pobre niña y, años más tarde, esa niña ahora convertida en mujer, le había devuelto el favor presentándole al hombre que cambiaría su vida para siempre. Porque no podía negarlo, Dean lo había cambiado todo para mejor, y eso era algo que jamás podría estar suficientemente agradecido.

 

 

 

 

FIN


End file.
